


Тариф «Королевский»

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), kirikokun, PalePaleFire



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || BB-quest [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Единственное сообщение, присланное в правильное время, способно изменить не только настроение, но и целую жизнь.





	Тариф «Королевский»

 

###  **Пролог**

Брок оттащил за палатку придушенного Барнсом часового и взрезал брезентовое полотнище. Сунулся, увидел двоих парней в форме вооружённых сил Гильбоа. Один сидел, уставившись на свои ботинки, второй, с перевязанной головой, ссутулившись, подёргивал связанными за спиной руками.

Брок залез в палатку, зажал рот первому, чтобы не орал.

— Молчать всем, — хриплым шепотом приказал он. — Барнс, тот?

Он срезал повязку со второго, приподнял за подбородок измазанное кровью лицо и прикусил губу. Глянул на Барнса. Сунул пропитанную кровью повязку в карман и потянулся за аптечкой. Рана была не то чтобы большая — рассечена кожа на лбу, хватило бы пластыря, ни к чему было обматывать полголовы. Но судя по расширенным зрачкам и тому, как часто сглатывал раненый, мозгам досталось. Сотрясение или контузия. Брок достал антишоковый шприц-тюбик и прямо через одежду вколол раненому дозу.

— Что ты с ними возишься? — шикнул Барнс, разворачивая на смартфоне фотографию. Заказчик был конкретен в данных: фото и никакой лишней информации — обнаружить, предоставить помощь, если потребуется, вывести за границы лагеря противника и передать в руки связного, чья фотография также прилагалась. — Он. Уходим.

Убрав смартфон обратно в карман, Барнс снова натянул маску, скрывая половину лица, забросил обоих солдат Гильбоа себе на плечи — а неплохо платили за побег из плена обычных капитана и рядового, если верить лычкам — и поднялся в полный рост.

— Веди, командир.

Едва они приблизились к линии колючей проволоки, обозначившей границу между войсками Гефа и Гильбоа, за спиной начали рваться заминированные танки. Брок пригнулся, по спине и затылку застучали комья земли.

— Какого хрена ты их подорвал?! — рявкнул он в кратком промежутке между двумя взрывами.

Они спрыгнули в пустой полуосыпавшийся окоп. Раненый, которого Барнс бесцеремонно свалил себе под ноги, застонал и скорчился в сухих рвотных спазмах. Брок помог ему выпрямиться, напоил из своей фляги. Второй — рядовой — таращил глаза в темноте, рассеиваемой только оставшимся за спиной пламенем горящих машин.

— Прикрытие же! — Барнс потряс головой, стряхивая с головы землю. — Там какой-то полудурошный скакал. В какую сторону тащить груз?

Наладонник барахлил, над головой грохотали танки Гефа, ухала артиллерия Гильбоа. И ведь всё было просчитано до секунды — Барнс самолично вычислял время на побег, —  и тут из-за какого-то козла всё пошло прахом.

— Пиздец какой-то. Нам задаток за этих двоих уже выплатили, или можно их бросить?

— Рядового можно бросать, — ответил Брок. — Платили за капитана. Ждем гонца от «покупателя».

Джек слышал всё как сквозь вату, голова раскалывалась на части, пот заливал глаза, мир качался. Он не понимал, где находится, что за люди вокруг него, почему всё трясётся, рвутся заряды… и в то же время — лица этих двоих, спокойные, будто они не на войне, а на прогулку вышли.

— Кто вы? — прохрипел он, сглатывая вязкую слюну. — Почему английский?

— А вот этого, мальчик, тебе лучше не знать, и вообще всем рассказывай, как сам героически полз к своим, понял? — К нему повернулся один… в странной маске, закрывающей половину лица, и со взглядом, от которого пробирало до костей.

— Понял, — прошептал Джек.

— Командир… — Тот, в маске, снова обернулся к первому, хлопнул его по плечу. — Пристрелить?

Грохнуло над самым ухом. Джек присел, матерясь сквозь зубы и озираясь по сторонам. Происходящее походило на бред сумасшедшего, горячечный сон — и раскалывающаяся голова лишь подтверждала это.

Тот, в маске, неожиданно дёрнулся вверх, затянул в окоп бьющегося чуть ли не в истерике солдата в знакомой Джеку форме.

— Это ещё что за пиздюк? — вырвалось у Брока. — Пристрели эту негодь!

Смартфон завибрировал принятым сообщением.

Барнс выругался, отпихивая свою добычу под ноги, прижал, чтобы не мешался.

«Обстоятельства изменились, доставьте капитана до точки сбора своими силами» — гласило сообщение.

— Блядь, — выругался Барнс, показывая текст Броку. — Нам нельзя туда.

Он скосил глаза на пойманного бойца. Тот, блондинистый, перепуганный, зачем-то с разводным ключом в руке, был похож на пойманного в силок кролика.

— Так, — сказал Брок, не обращая внимания на грохот взрывов и канонаду. Встряхнул блондинчика за шкирку. — Ты откуда?

Тот ткнул пальцем вдоль окопа.

— Отлично! Берите вдвоем капитана и чешите к своим. Вы никого не видели, ничего не слышали, капитан выбрался сам и вытащил рядового. Как понял?

— Понял! — с жутким акцентом пискнул блондин.

Второй рядовой закивал, как болванчик.

Джека подхватили под руки, поволокли. Он честно пробовал шевелить ногами, вертел головой, стараясь предупреждать о взрывах, но только сильнее глох и слеп, уплывая куда-то во тьму. Он не чувствовал, как они повалились на землю уже за линией фронта, как кто-то переложил его на носилки, не чувствовал внимательного взгляда из темноты, зорко следящего, чтобы он точно дошёл.

Убрав бинокль, Барнс отписался заказчику, что «покупка» доставлена, и показал большой палец Броку.

— Давай выбираться, — кивнул Брок.

 

###  **1**

Барнс развалился на постели в номере мотеля маленького французского городка. Все эти лазания и незапланированные прыжки из окопа в окоп здорово напоминали ему Вторую мировую. Он мало что помнил из того времени: нескончаемую войну, постоянный бег, холод, пробирающий до костей, и тёплого человека без имени и лица. Барнс умом понимал, что командир не имеет с тем человеком ничего общего, слишком давно это всё было, но от того шло похожее тепло.

— Хочу бигмак и молочный коктейль, — застонал он. — Почему в этой дыре не найти нормальной бургерной? Чёртовы лягушатники.

— Потому что мы во Франции, — хмыкнул Брок. — Могу притаранить круассанов, багет и бутылку вина. Хочешь? Борт в Штаты будет вечером.

Страдальчески застонав, Барнс закрыл глаза. Не любил он  Старый Свет со всей его кичливой семейственностью, закрытыми чуть ли не под списки ресторанчиками в переулках, где всё только для своих, а приезжим нарочито небрежно пихалось всё пластмассово-прилизанное, сфотографированное заранее, будто со страниц глянцевых путеводителей.

— Какой смысл иметь желания, если не можешь получить то, что хочешь? Ты говорил — хотеть хорошо и не хотеть хорошо. Хочу бигмак и молочный коктейль и не хочу в Штаты, там сложно.

— Япония? — предложил Брок. — Бигмаки с осьминожьим мясом и молочный коктейль с васаби. Не хочешь в Штаты — переберемся в Канаду до следующего заказа.

— Куда угодно. — Барнс поднялся на локтях. — Но не Штаты: не уверен, что хочу вспоминать.

Он потёр лицо, размазывая чёрный тактический грим, и упал обратно.

Всего несколько месяцев, как они сбежали из Вашингтона буквально из-под носа у Мстителей и Гидры, и Зимний начал распадаться на части, как кусок льда на весеннем солнцепёке, оплывать, оставляя вместо себя кого-то нового, незнакомого, с воспоминаниями, о которых Зимнему знать было не положено. Сложнее всего было именно в Штатах, там что угодно могло подстегнуть новую волну, накрыть с головой, выбивая Зимнего из колеи. Зато он вспомнил имя! Он Джеймс Барнс.

— Как скажешь, — согласился Брок. — Ну так что, принести тебе круассан?

— Неси, и… молока и сыра. И сахар неси.

Брок наклонился над Зимним, потрепал по плечу и вышел добывать еду.

Зимний, как только у него восстановилось пищеварение, в еде оказался капризен и прихотлив, как трёхлетка. Он категорически не ел зелёных овощей, красные — только после термообработки. Не ел краешки от пирогов и корочки от пиццы, хотя самой пиццей был готов питаться постоянно. Мог сожрать сколько угодно королевских креветок в кляре из Макдональдса, запивая вишнёвой кока-колой, и жутко возмущался оттого, что вишнёвая кола была сезонной. Он галлонами поедал мороженое, но только банановое и фисташковое. Шоколадное он не переносил, а «Королевская вишня» Баскин Роббинс возмутила его настолько, что он устроил скандал, швырялся банкой в стены и топал ногами, как дошкольник, которому не купили очередного солдатика. Зимний не ел рыбу ни в каком виде, от курицы ел только крылышки, терпеть не мог китайскую еду и всё время ныл, что хот-доги нынче не те, что раньше, а горчица — замазка какая-то, а не горчица, и кетчуп не тот.

Зато Зимний мог упаковками пожирать сырой бекон и пил сырые яйца, что Брок считал негигиеничным. Впрочем, что суперсолдату какой-то там сальмонеллёз?

С час побродив по округе, заглядывая во все попадавшиеся на пути лавки и закусочные, Брок купил полдюжины разных сыров, каких не продавали в Штатах — некоторые из них откровенно пахли не лучше портянок, Барнс должен оценить;  круассанов с ванильным кремом, жирного молока, леденцового коричневого сахара на деревянных палочках, несколько палок копчёной колбасы с прованскими травами, нарезанной для удобства тонкими ломтиками и два багета. Нагруженный всем этим добром, вернулся в мотель.

Барнс тем временем успел отмыться. Ещё с Гидры он терпеть не мог, когда в ванной комнате с ним хоть кто-то был, напоминая моменты, когда Зимний бывал максимально беззащитен, чаще всего и двинуться толком не мог под обжигающе холодными струями. Ненавидел, когда подходили со спины или трогали то, что он считал своим.

Придирчиво отрегулировав воду — благослови того, кто на небе, за чудо современной сантехники! — ровно на нужную температуру, так, чтобы кожа начинала гореть, скинул с себя тактический костюм, кевларовый поддоспешник и термобельё, встал под горячие струи, запрокинув голову, согреваясь. Сейчас ему было почти хорошо: не мучили сны, не взрывали голову видения из прошлого, не напоминали о себе люди, которых уже нет.

Капля лавандового геля для душа — на жёсткую мочалку, так же пахнущий шампунь: пусть сегодня он будет пахнуть этим замечательным фиолетовым цветом.

А ещё Барнс любил непременно белые мягкие халаты, которых никогда не бывало в дешёвых мотелях, и приходилось везде возить с собой целый чемодан разного тряпья, которое ему нравилось. Ведь командир сказал, что можно.

Вновь развалившийся на постели Барнс поднял голову, когда дверь открылась и вошёл Брок, нагруженный двумя здоровенными бумажными пакетами. Скинув их на кровать, запер дверь и полез в один из пакетов, даже не вымыв рук.

— Разоряй, — предложил он, отламывая кусок багета.

— Стакан, — потребовал Барнс, обнаружив бутылку с молоком, — я не дегенерат — пить из горла, — и только получив требуемое, вернулся к содержимому пакетов.

Понюхав круассаны, отложил их в сторону, та же участь постигла и половину сыров, а вот сахар на палочках пошёл на ура. Барнсу нравилась его тёплая карамельная сладость. Он сидел на постели, скрестив ноги, в одном распахнутом халате, пил молоко и обсасывал сахар.

— Остальные деньги пришли? — поинтересовался он, всё же откусив от одного из круассанов.

— Даже с премиальными, — кивнул Брок. — Кому-то этот капитан очень нужен был живым.

Капитан озадачивал. Слишком уж был похож… Брок бросил взгляд на Барнса. А, бесполезно спрашивать. Тот всё равно ни хрена не помнит.

— На что потратишь?

— Я? — Барнс нахмурился.

Он не привык к деньгам, не понимал их ценности, хотя и разбирался в оценочно-рыночных отношениях.

— Кошку. Я могу купить себе кошку?

— Можешь, — вздохнул Брок, отламывая кусок мажущегося голубого плесневого сыра. — Вопрос только в том, что с этой кошкой будет, когда мы отправимся на очередную миссию. Правда, я слышал, сейчас и для кошек есть гостиницы. Что? На миссию-то кошку с собой не возьмёшь.

— Можно живую? Я думал про плюшевую. Живая хорошо, она встречать будет, радоваться, что я вернулся. Я подумаю, — ответил Барнс, вновь старательно облизывая сахар с палочки.

До самолёта ещё было полдня, но Барнс выспался по дороге в мотель, а потому подхватил пульт от телевизора и пощёлкал по каналам, пока не нашёл какой-то ситком, откинулся на подушку, внимательно следя за нехитрым сюжетом. То, что ситком был на французском, Барнсу, разумеется, не мешало.

Брок перетряс свои шмотки, откопал стерильный пакет, сунул в него бинт и убрал поглубже. Прихватил чистое бельё и отправился мыться.

Вернувшись из ванной, он завалился на вторую кровать и уткнулся в смартфон. Пролистал новости, скинул половину оплаты за капитана на счёт Барнса и принялся просматривать предложения с канадских сайтов недвижимости. Раз Барнс хочет жить в Канаде, будут жить в Канаде.

Барнс скосил на него взгляд и вновь посмотрел на экран, где двое целовались, лапая друг друга за не предназначенные для размножения места.

— Командир, а секс — это приятно?

Брок почувствовал себя на минном поле.

— Да, если по согласию и партнёр тебе нравится.

Барнс пересел так, чтобы хорошо видеть лицо командира.

— А как это — нравится?

Брок поискал ответ на потолке.

— Хуй у тебя от него когда встаёт, — начал он. — Приятно трогать, приятно гладить, приятно целовать. Хочется с ним трахнуться. Нравится трахаться с ним. Бывает так, что хуй встаёт, а трахнешься — сплошной облом. Не катит.

— Не катит, — повторил Барнс, перевёл взгляд на собственный, выставленный напоказ, пах. — Понял. А можно тебя потрогать?

— Можно, — вздохнул Брок и потёр багровые ожоговые рубцы.

Барнс перебрался ближе, осторожно пальцами живой руки коснулся шеи, провёл по плечу, замер на время, старательно запоминая ощущение, идентифицируя эмоции, очертил шрамы на щеке, положил ладонь на твёрдый живот.

— Нравится, — подвёл он итог. — Но не катит. Хотя и ему нравится.

Член Барнса окреп, однако тот не представлял, что с ним делать, а потому перебрался к себе на подушки, сел поудобнее и вернулся к просмотру сериала.

Брок облегченно перевёл дух. Трахаться с Зимним он не планировал. Вот вообще никогда. Не то чтобы Брок был только по бабам, нет. Со своей бисексуальностью он давно разобрался и не напрягался на этот счёт. Но Зимний, с его ментальными проблемами и бионической рукой, не возбуждал совершенно. Даже мыслей не было.

До самой выписки из номера Барнс сидел, уставившись в экран телевизора. Ему понравилось ощущение кожи под ладонью, вот только было какое-то «но», которое он так и не смог поймать. Надёжно упаковав тактический костюм в один из чемоданов, Барнс разложил на покрывале то, что Брок выдал ему взамен.

— Я не хочу это надевать, — нахмурился он, ткнув пальцем в серый свитер грубой вязки с высоким горлом. — Майку и джинсы да, а это нет.

— Замёрзнешь — не жалуйся, — только и сказал Брок. — Март на дворе.

Довольный собой, Барнс запихнул серое нечто в чемодан. Майка ему нравилась из-за синего цвета с яркими красно-белыми хаотичными каплями, которые что-то сильно напоминали: он не хотел вспоминать, что именно, главное — нравилось. А вот кроссовки были ужасны, не то что его обычные сапоги от тактического костюма, но надо было соответствовать.

Четыре чемодана выстроились в ряд.

— Я готов, — отметился Барнс, надев бейсболку и куртку и привычно опустив козырёк пониже.

— Перчатки надень, — напомнил Брок. — Такси я вызвал.

Выполнив приказ, Барнс подхватил свои чемоданы и вышел из номера. Он долго отучался пялиться в окно — как говорил командир, это слишком привлекало внимание, — привыкал не радоваться перелётам и не пробовать всё, что ему предлагали стюардессы.

— Она мне улыбнулась и пригласила провести инспекцию, — отчитался Барнс, когда они заняли положенные места в салоне. — Разве я похож на проверяющего?

— Это было завуалированное предложение секса, — объяснил Брок, вытягивая ноги.

Они всегда использовали частные аэродромы, частные джеты и перевозчиков, которые не задавали вопросов. Кевларовые бронежилеты вызывают слишком много вопросов на таможне.

— Летим в Монреаль, — напомнил Брок.

Барнс высунулся в проход, разглядывая длинноногую стюардессу и пытаясь понять, вписывается ли она в то «нравится», которое объяснял командир, и хочет ли он к ней прикоснуться. По-хорошему, нужно было проверить, но она не командир, может не понять исследовательского интереса.

— Когда взлетим, пойду инспектировать, — заявил он, защёлкивая ремень безопасности.

— Это сочтут за сексуальное домогательство, и тебя арестуют, когда самолет сядет, — предупредил Брок. — Она работает. Можешь попробовать договориться о встрече в её свободное время. Только учти, что мы сразу из аэропорта едем в Квебек, а оттуда — смотреть дом у озера. Ты хочешь жить у озера?

— Она сама позвала, — не понял Барнс.

— Она хотела сделать тебе комплимент, — объяснил Брок. — Люди делают друг другу комплименты о сексуальной привлекательности, чтобы сделать приятно. Это не всегда приглашение к сексу. — Он потрепал Барнса по запястью. — Сложно, знаю.

Нахмурившись, Барнс снова высунулся в проход, окинул особо тяжёлым взглядом стюардессу, так что та ойкнула и присела на глазах у изумлённых коллег, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

— Зачем предлагать, не предлагая? — пробурчал Барнс и, нацепив наушники, обернулся к командиру. — Хочу у озера, и чтобы никого вокруг, — перевёл он тему. — Рыбачить буду: отец рыбачил, а я не помню, умею ли, но хочу попробовать.

Брок кивнул и сполз в кресле поглубже, собираясь проспать всю дорогу.

 

***

Брок отправил биоматериалы в знакомую лабораторию ещё в Монреале, не пожалев денег за срочность и стараясь не думать о том, во что это выльется, если его предположения подтвердятся. Барнс явно ничего не помнил, да и говорить с ним о таком было бы слишком странно. Барнс не помнил даже, зачем люди трахаются, что уж говорить о большем?

В Монреале Брок купил подержанный внедорожник за наличные, забил маршрут в навигатор, готовый погнать машину на юг.

— Есть хочешь? — спросил он. — Вон Макдональдс. Ты хотел бургеров и молочный коктейль.

Зайдя в зал ресторана, Барнс повёл носом, принюхиваясь, решая, хочет ли он именно этого или чего-то другого, и вышел, так ничего и не купив; завернул в суши-бар напротив и взял себе восемь порций роллов с огурцом, хотя обычно никогда их не ел.

— Поехали, — разрешил он, устраиваясь с этим богатством на заднем сиденье.

Брок погнал машину по трассе с максимально разрешённой скоростью. Была уже вторая половина дня, а он хотел добраться до арендованного дома засветло. К тому же надо было ещё купить еды, подушек и одеял или хотя бы спальников. Брок не думал, что они задержатся в Канаде надолго, но это ещё не повод лишать себя хотя бы минимального комфорта.

В магазин на краю городка они успели перед самым закрытием.

— Выбирай себе удочки. И рыбацкие сапоги, — посоветовал Брок.

Барнс долго бродил между рядами. Хозяин магазина, попытавшийся намекнуть поздним покупателям, что пора и честь знать, смягчился, стоило Барнсу поднять на него совершенно счастливый взгляд и сказать, что у его отца были такие сапоги. В итоге все покупки им пробили с большой скидкой и пригласили как-нибудь заглянуть на кофе.

Когда они наконец-то доехали до арендованного дома, солнце уже село. Над озером поднимался туман. Из-за леса медленно выползала половинка луны.

Брок отпер дверь, занёс внутрь вещи, включил свет внутри и лампу над крыльцом. Вокруг лампы немедленно закружились ранние весенние мотыльки.

Осторожно пройдясь по всем комнатам и выбрав себе небольшую под самой крышей, куда и сгрузил все свои вещи, Барнс спустился вниз, тронул Брока за плечо.

— Это наш общий дом? — осторожно спросил он. — Мы теперь семья?

Брок посмотрел на него, хмыкнул, покачал головой.

— Вроде того, — сказал он. — Мы напарники. Это почти как братья, только без ссор из-за последнего куска пиццы и того, что сегодня смотреть по телеку.

— Если разрешишь себя трогать, то можешь брать мою пиццу, — уверенно кивнул Барнс.

 

###  **2**

«Добейся от своей матери правды о своём настоящем отце».

Неизвестный номер. Английский текст. Никакой подписи.

Джек подавился виски, отставил стакан и заново перечитал сообщение. «Настоящий отец». Что бы это могло значить? Он, конечно, был сильно непохож на Сайласа, но упрекать мать в неверности было глупо. Да и, может, отправитель ошибся.

Отсалютовав бармену пустым стаканом, Джек убрал телефон в карман. Сегодня был плохой, паршивый, отвратительный день. Медики наконец оставили его несчастную голову в покое, выписав на поруки личному водителю — Джек невесело усмехнулся иронии ситуации, — а в штабе его ждал «подарочек» от любимого отца.

Сразу вспомнилась смс-ка.

Сайлас умел наносить упреждающие удары и сейчас попал по самому больному, окончательно лишив Джека свободы, переведя его на кабинетную должность, якобы чтобы поберечь здоровье наследника, а на самом деле — чтобы не взбрыкнул, узнав, кто занял пост, к которому он шёл последние два года.

Давид Шепард смотрел на него с экранов всех телеканалов, махал рукой и застенчиво улыбался.

— Ублюдок, — выплюнул Джек, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не зарядить стаканом в монитор.

Телефон дернулся новой смс-кой.

«Копию заключения хочешь?»

«Кто ты, ублюдок? И что тебе от меня надо?»

Джек, забрав из бара сразу бутылку, занял дальний столик у стены и положил телефон перед собой.

«Мы с твоим отцом напарники».

«А ты номером не ошибся? Ты вообще знаешь, кому пишешь?»

Эта игра увлекала Джека всё сильнее и сильнее. Даже если неизвестный доброжелатель и перепутал его с кем-то, это всё равно было интереснее, чем цеплять очередную бестолковую девицу и везти её к себе в пентхаус, чтобы что-то доказать отцу, ткнуть его носом в свою гетеросексуальность, которой и в помине не было. А тут целая история, чья-то, возможно, сломанная одним известием жизнь.

«Капитану разведки вооружённых сил Гильбоа Джонатану Бенджамину ;)»

С грохотом опустив стакан на стол, Джек выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Он, сука, ещё и смайлики мне шлёт, — почти восхитился он чьей-то незамутнённой наглостью. Это же надо, заявлять принцу, что он и не принц вовсе, что вся его прошлая жизнь — пшик!

Снова перечитав сообщения, Джек откинулся на спинку диванчика, продолжая потягивать вискарь.

— В жопу!

Но мысли то и дело возвращались к неизвестному шутнику, не желая покидать голову.

«А тебе-то какое дело, мудак?»

«Заключение прислать?»

Похлопав по карманам, Джек в очередной раз обругал себя за решение бросить курить. Сейчас бы очень пригодилась эта вредная привычка. Ещё пару минут просидев таращась на тёмный экран телефона, Джек набрал знакомого в службе безопасности.

— Майк, не в службу, а в дружбу — можешь пробить мне телефончик?

— Опять навязчивая поклонница шлёт тебе эротические угрозы? — хохотнул Майк.

— Что-то в этом роде, — отшутился Джек.

— Не проблема. Отзвонюсь минут через десять, — и отключился.

«Не психуй» — пришла смс-ка. И следом за ней вторая: «Твой отец надёжный боец».

— Мой отец — грёбаный король! — не сдержавшись, заорал Джек.

Когда Майк не перезвонил и через полчаса, Джек набрал его сам и долго слушал пространную речь о том, что тот больше не станет рисковать головой, нарушая должностные инструкции даже по просьбе Его высочества. В заключение Майк едва слышно добавил, что Джек, похоже, куда-то крупно влип, потому как этого номера не существует и на все попытки ввести его в систему распознавания сеть реагирует настолько неадекватно, что Майку кажется — за ним скоро явятся.

— Да что за грёбаный день?! — тяжело выдохнул Джек, глянул на телефон и на всякий случай вытащил из него аккумулятор, надеясь, что наутро это всё окажется не более чем бредом поплывшего от выпивки мозга. — Точно напьюсь.

 

***

Когда Джек, с явными следами похмелья на чисто выбритом лице, после завтрака поймал мать, чтобы поговорить, та насторожилась.

— Ты в порядке, Джек, милый? — нервно спросила она.

— Кто мой настоящий отец? — в лоб спросил Джек, наблюдая за реакцией матери.

Нет, он ещё не включал телефон, не проверял, привиделись ли ему сообщения, но не спросить не мог, потому как на протяжении всего традиционного семейного завтрака не сводил взгляда с Сайласа, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь схожесть, и потерпел поражение по всем фронтам. Они были непохожи как день и ночь.

У Розы чуть не вырвалось: «Откуда ты знаешь?!», но она совладала с собой.

— Джек, — возмущенно произнесла она, — как ты смеешь задавать

подобные вопросы?!

— А ты сама не видишь? — Джек потёр шею. — Мы разные. Нельзя настолько отличаться от собственного родителя. Кто мой настоящий отец?

— Джек! — Роза прижала руки к груди и отступила на шаг. — Ты… ты просто больше похож на моего прадедушку! Вы с Мишель — разнояйцевые близнецы; она пошла в отца, а ты — в мою родню, вот и всё.

Как ни странно, этот ответ его успокоил. Действительно, с чего он взялся обвинять мать не пойми в чём, получив сообщения — которые ещё не факт что были — с неизвестного номера, от чудака, решившего зло пошутить именно тогда, когда Джеку и так жизнь стала не в радость.

— Прости, мама, — повинился он, неловко обнял её за плечи. — Это всё глупости. Мне просто надо прекращать пить.

— Ох, Джек… — покачала головой Роза, у которой вся спина взмокла от страха. Хорошо ещё, косметика не позволила Джеку заметить, как она побледнела. — Завязывай с выпивкой. Если ты не справишься сам, я найду тебе хорошего врача.

— Да, мама, я завяжу.

В своих апартаментах Джек снова положил телефон рядом с собой, вставил на место аккумулятор, открыл входящие сообщения. Они все были на месте. И одно новое. Ссылка на облачное хранилище и текст: «Не сказала правды?»

Джек долго смотрел на экран. Ему казалось, что этот неизвестный стоит у него за спиной, наблюдает сквозь оптический прицел, как он дёргается, мечется в своей позолоченной клетке, стараясь уверить самого себя хоть в чём-то.

В облачном хранилище были документы из лаборатории — тест на определение отцовства, снимки ДНК и заключение эксперта.

«Это бред! Откуда мне знать, что использовался именно мой генетический материал?»

«Помнишь, я срезал с тебя бинт в палатке? Я взял его с собой. Какой придурок догадался перевязать тебе полморды, когда хватило бы пары пластырей? Раны скальпа всегда сильно кровоточат, но это не повод паниковать».

И тут Джек вспомнил тех двоих, казавшихся ему странным сюрреалистичным сном, вспомнил, как тот, в маске на пол-лица, тащил его на плече, как скинул на землю.

— Вот же… ублюдок, — расхохотался Джек и налил себе бренди, несмотря на то, что утро ещё не кончилось. Мозг отказывался воспринимать эту информацию, отказывался верить в существование тех двоих. Ведь что Шепард, что Турье в один голос твердили, что это победитель танков героически вынес принца Джонатана из самого пекла.

«Что тебе надо? Денег?»

«Считай, я чту семейные ценности».

Джек потёр виски.

«И кто же мой отец?»

«Парень в маске, который вытащил тебя из плена. Мой напарник. Отличный боец».

Голова никак не проходила — ни после первого, ни после второго глотка. Джек сидел в тишине, молча смотрел на телефон в своей руке, совершенно не понимая, что сделал тому неизвестному придурку, который так легко и просто решил сломать ему всю игру, разрушить всё, на чём он ещё держался, чтобы окончательно не сойти с ума, не наложить на себя руки, заканчивая тот бред, что по странному стечению обстоятельств звался его жизнью.

Прикусив нижнюю губу до крови, он откинул голову назад, не давая злым слезам пролиться. Он сильнее этого, он сильнее…

«Твоего отца зовут Джеймс Барнс. У него ментальные проблемы. Он пока не знает. Мне сказать ему?»

«Да мне насрать и на тебя, и на этого Джеймса! Что я тебе сделал, мужик? Тебе за меня не заплатили? Я, блядь, двадцать пять лет как-то прожил без этого знания!»

«Мне заплатили за то, чтобы я вытащил тебя из плена. Считай, я присматриваю за вами обоими. Не психуй. Барнс не явится к тебе в гости, чтобы заявить об отцовстве. Живи как жил. Если хочешь».

Бокал пошёл трещинами, осыпаясь красными от крови осколками.

— Блядь! Блядь! Блядь! Блядь!

Бутылка полетела в стену.

— Ваше высочество, с вами всё в порядке?

Сунувшийся было в дверь секретарь чуть не получил телефоном в лоб.

— В порядке, Том, свободен, — отмахнулся Джек, перевязывая ладонь чистым носовым платком.

«А ты молодец. Перевернул мне жизнь с ног на голову, и “живи спокойно, мальчик, чего тут такого?” Действительно. Отсоси!»

«Прости, пока не приму твоё предложение. Но учту на будущее».

«Геронтофилией не страдаю, ублюдок!»

Джек вытряхнул всё, что было в нижнем ящике его рабочего стола, в поисках заначки, и ничего не нашёл. Пожевав нижнюю губу, глянул в сторону бара, но курить хотелось сильнее. Просить у Тома было чревато неприятным разговором с матерью.

— Везде одни враги, — выдохнул он. — Пиздец.

«Обсудим мой возраст при встрече :) Джонатан? Нэйт? Даже СМИ знают, что твой король готов сожрать тебя с дерьмом. Теперь ты хоть знаешь почему».

— Он себе ещё и цену набивает, — в который раз восхитился Джек такой незамутнённой наглостью.

«Джек. Я и без тебя знал, за что! Так что иди на хуй!»

«Схожу при случае, не сомневайся, Джек. Расслабься. Считай, у тебя появилась запасная площадка. Надумаешь сменить локацию — пиши, примем».

— Нет, я так не могу.

Джек поднялся и вышел в приёмную, едва не приложив отпрыгнувшего от двери секретаря. Всё-таки хорошо, что он уже давно изжил привычку вести диалоги с самим собой.

— Сигареты дай.

— Я… я не курю, Ваше высочество, — проблеял тот, бледнея лицом.

— Да не твои, придурок, а те, что ты из моего кабинета увёл. И быстро.

Джек закурил, с наслаждением затягиваясь. Он знал, что матери будет тут же доложено, знал, что она либо пришлёт верную Томасину, либо явится сама полоскать сыну мозги, наставляя на путь истинный. Ну и пусть. Им как раз есть что обсудить.

«Говоришь, Джеймс Барнс? Может, мама расскажет мне больше о ПАПОЧКЕ?»

«Его тогда звали иначе. Если вообще как-то звали. Он помнит, что был в Гильбоа. Цель — Абадон. Задача — устранение. Твоя мать совершенно отмороженная дамочка, если решилась к нему подкатить. С тем же успехом можно было бы трахнуть себя гранатометом».

Перекатив сигарету из одного уголка губ в другой, Джек нахмурился.

«Да кто он, чёрт возьми, такой?»

Очередная ссылка на сайт и текст: «Тег #wintersoldier».

«8==@» — отправил Джек и перешёл по ссылке.

Вот лучше бы он этого не делал. Или, наоборот — хорошо, что именно сейчас.

Зимний Солдат — легендарный боец, мифический призрак, в существование которого не верил никто, а кто верил, предпочитал помалкивать и даже шёпотом не касаться этой темы. Джек не верил в легенды и призраков, но у того, кто тащил его на своём плече, была железная рука, совсем как на размытом снимке.

— Не удивлюсь, если окажется, что он умеет дышать огнём, — усмехнулся Джек, понимая, что на сегодня ему хватит информации и неожиданно обретённых родственников. Не знал он, что со всем этим делать и стоит ли вообще поднимать эту тему в разговоре с Розой.

«И тебе хороших снов» — очередное сообщение. — «У меня полночь. Пиши, если надумаешь, Джек».

 

###  **3**

Барнс, довольный, выбрался из озера, закинув большую рыбину на собственноручно сколоченный из купленных в городке неподалёку досок пирс, подтянулся на руках. Рыбалка не задалась у него с первого же дня. Нет, он честно прочёл в интернете всё, что только можно было найти про это дело, ещё сутки просматривал передачи на канале «Охота и рыбалка», обнаруженном в телевизоре, но так и не проникся кайфом, что был написан на лицах бородатых мужиков с фотографий и видеороликов.

Он так и не мог понять, что же делает не так? Почему у них рыба сама на крючок насаживается, а он в пролёте?

Первый день Барнс ответственно просидел в камышах с удочкой и банкой наживки.

На второй день, не выдержав постоянного жужжания над ухом, услал командира в город за стройматериалами и инструментами. Уж что-что, а руки у Барнса росли из нужного места и учебными материалами с ютуба он способен воспользоваться.

Пирс получился хлипеньким, кособоким и шатким. Брок хмыкнул, но похвалил довольного своими трудами Барнса, хотя испытывать отказался наотрез. Но и с пирсом дело не сдвинулось с мёртвой точки, и Барнс грешным делом решил, что в этом озере никто не живёт, забросил удочки в кладовую и вновь обратил внимание на командира, который, с тех пор как они сюда приехали, не отлипал от телефона и ходил с довольной рожей, что только распаляло интерес.

Барнс честно пытался заглядывать через плечо, но так и не понял, отчего командир ржёт, получив бессвязный набор символов, подозрительно похожий на член. Дальше — больше. Дни сменялись днями, а Брок погружался в смс-переписку с головой, не всегда реагируя на вопросы, что уже было верхом наглости.

— У нас кончились яйца и бекон, молока только полбутылки, — изрёк Барнс, выхватывая у командира телефон и краем глаза замечая на экране посыл в очередное эротическое путешествие.

— Сходи в магазин. — Брок немедленно забрал телефон обратно. — Что? Твоя очередь идти в магазин. К тому же тебе всегда дают скидку.

— Не хочу один. Ты всё время чем-то занят. Ты моя семья и должен быть занят мой, а не кем-то там! — обиделся Барнс и сел, сложив руки на груди.

— Поверь мне, то, чем я занят — тоже наша семья, — усмехнулся Рамлоу. — Пойдем, дитятко. А рыбу ты быстрее руками поймаешь, чем удочкой. Или тебя процесс прёт?

— Я и поймал, — покивал Барнс на весело булькающего в полной раковине воды монстра, названия которого он не знал. — Это Роллинз. Он будет жить с нами.

Брок офигел. Что один Барнс, что второй скучать ему не давали.

— В бочку его посади, — посоветовал он. — Раковина нам ещё понадобится. Да и потом, может, у него в озере детишки скучают?

— Семья, — понял Барнс, тяжело вздохнул, с тоской глянул на поднятый над водой шипастый плавник. — Вернёмся — отпущу. А давай наперегонки! Кто первый, тот выбирает, что сегодня будет на ужин!

И сорвался с места, скрываясь из виду.

Брок пожал плечами и неторопливо пошёл за кошельком и курткой. А потом так же неторопливо двинулся к машине. Хочет Барнс пробежаться — пусть бежит свои десять километров. А Брок поедет, как цивилизованный человек.

Когда Брок вошёл в лавку, где они обычно закупались, Барнс уже минут пять сидел на полу перед большим аквариумом с живой рыбой и пил свой молочный коктейль, водил пальцем по стеклу, наблюдая, как рыбины открывают рот, будто бы разговаривая друг с другом.

Хозяин магазинчика давно привык к странным посетителям, благо жили они мирно, тишину и порядок не нарушали, а то, с каким восторгом на всё новое реагировал Барнс, старику явно нравилось.

— Сегодня пицца на ужин, — сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от стекла.

— У тебя пицца, — согласился Брок. — А у меня стейки. Какая пицца, кстати? Хочешь гавайскую, с ананасами?

Он принялся выбирать продукты. Барнс был не дурак пожрать, да ему и нужно было, с его метаболизмом. Интересно, что любит Барнс-младший? Тоже пиццу и молочные коктейли? Или принцу не положено жрать фаст-фуд?

— Карбонару, Маргариту и ту, с лососем. Ананасы сам ешь. — Барнс хлюпнул коктейлем, снова постучал пальцем по стеклу, и не думая подниматься с пола. — И молоко, и яйца. И шоколадную пасту! Дадди её для меня заказал! А она вкусная?

— Попробуешь — узнаешь, — ответил Брок, набирая заказанное. — Шоколадки брать? Бананы будешь? Мороженое?

— Зачем спрашиваешь? А твоя «семья», — Барнс скосил взгляд на мобильник, зажатый в руке командира, — будет с нами есть? И у нас спать негде.

— Нет. — Брок подошёл к нему и растрепал волосы. — Он отдельно живёт. Но я его пригласил.

А тот не согласился. Бедный малый.

Эта самая семья не нравилась Барнсу, она отвлекала, перетягивала внимание командира на себя. Но по телевизору и в книгах, что он успел прочесть, — везде писали, что семья — это хорошо и правильно, и любое живое существо стремится обзавестись большой семьёй. Но Барнсу не нужна была большая, ему хватало и командира, а командиру, видимо, нужен был кто-то из телефона, ведь он никогда не радовался так Барнсу.

Сев на переднее сиденье, Барнс зачерпнул подаренной Дадди ложкой шоколадную пасту из банки и отправил в рот. А ведь у него тоже был кто-то важный. Голова от мыслей о прошлом отозвалась пульсирующей болью.

Брок заметил, как Барнс скривился — видимо, опять болела голова, — и протянул руку, помассировал ему сзади шею.

— Как паста? Есть можно?

— Сладко, — ответил Барнс, перевёл на него больной взгляд. — Я тоже нужен?

— Ты очень нужен, — заверил его Брок. — Не ревнуй. Вот увидишь, пройдёт какое-то время, и ты сам захочешь, чтобы твоя семья стала больше. Сейчас у тебя есть только я. Я твой.

Закрутив банку и убрав её в пакет к остальным продуктам, Барнс выпрямился на сиденье, глядя вперёд.

— Был кто-то, кого я не помню. Пытаюсь вспомнить. Он похож на того, с моста. Это плохо, что я не помню?

— Это просто есть, — пожал плечами Брок. — Ещё вспомнишь, не переживай. Ты же знаешь, память к тебе возвращается.

Роджерс. Клятый Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка. Это, пожалуй, хорошо, что Барнс пока не помнит его: помчался бы вприпрыжку, как щенок. А у них миссия в Чили через неделю.

Роллинза Барнс, как и обещал, выпустил в озеро сразу, как они вернулись домой, а потом долго сидел на пирсе, крошил в воду батон, потому что семья — это действительно хорошо. Нужно быть кому-то особенно важным.

Барнсу нравился их дом, нравилось озеро, лес, нравился старик Дадди, нравилось просыпаться, когда хочется самому, носиться среди деревьев и оставлять на кухне записку, прикрепив её магнитом к дверце холодильника. Теперь ему нравился ещё и Роллинз, нравилась его семья, если они на него похожи. Но не хватало действий. Барнс привык воевать, и у него хорошо получалось. Директор Пирс хвалил Зимнего, рассказывал о его самой важной для мира миссии и что никому другому она не под силу.

— Ка-пи-тан, — произнёс он по слогам, глянул на свою железную ладонь.

Было в Капитане что-то, что не давало Барнсу спокойно пустить всё на самотёк. Что-то в обречённом взгляде, резких неправильных движениях, в том, как он выпустил из рук щит, подставляясь под удар. Всё это было кардинально неверным. Не так себя ведут, когда хотят победить.

Через некоторое время, разогрев пиццу и пожарив стейки, Брок выглянул из дома и позвал:

— Барнс, ужинать иди!

За ужином Брок объявил:

— Через неделю летим в Чили. Миссия. Разомнёмся.

Барнс подобрался, чувствуя, как по телу пробегает предвкушающая дрожь, как взвыли сервоприводы, калибруя пластины руки. Мирная жизнь, как бы сильно ни нравилась своей размеренностью и практически полной вседозволенностью, возможностью побыть любым, примерить на себя все доступные роли, всё же оставалась непривычной, подтачивала психику, кидая из крайности в красность.

А вот миссии… работа. Ощущение правильности, силы, которую вне войны и применить-то негде.

— Цель? — прожевав кусок пиццы, спросил Барнс. — И сколько платят?

— Хосе Рамирес, местный пахан в Вальпараисо. Платят хорошо. Задача — точечное устранение. Аванс уже перечислили. Транспорт обеспечат, оружие наше. Вводную я скинул тебе на планшет. Цель передвигается в бронированном автомобиле, охрана… Всё как обычно. Заскучал?

Барнс улыбнулся уголками губ, внимательно вчитываясь в инструкции.

— Пиццу не трогай, — буркнул он, поднимаясь с места.

На пирсе думалось лучше.

Хосе Рамирес был параноиком. Это чувствовалось во всём: от выбора машины и охранников до маршрутов перемещения. А с параноиками работать всегда интересно. Они обычно настороже, кожей ощущают на себе чужой взгляд и научены падать ничком от любого подозрительного движения или звука. Выглядит не очень, но жизни спасает вернее любого бронированного стекла.

Устранением одиночных целей Барнс всегда занимался сам. Броку и СТРАЙКу ещё во времена Гидры иногда даже не приходилось покидать конспиративного жилья. Зимний сам выходил на точку, настраивал винтовку. Один выстрел — один труп. И так же тихо сворачивался, возвращаясь к командиру и подтанцовке.

План сложился сам собой. Барнс набросал порядок действий, отметил на карте подходящие точки, указал, что и в каком количестве ему нужно, и, отправив командиру, вновь принялся крошить батон в воду.

Брок довольно кивнул, прочитав заметки Зимнего. Вот так-то было лучше. Барнс его иногда напрягал — у Брока было ощущение, что он живет с десятилеткой. С очень избалованным, капризным и глупым десятилеткой.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Барнс устроился на диване, бездумно щёлкая пультом телевизора, не задерживаясь дольше нескольких секунд на одном канале.

Пульт треснул в ладони, осыпался жалкой горкой пластиковых осколков. Барнс весь закаменел, замер, не в силах шевельнуться, захрипел… На экране нарисованный человек в звёздно-полосатой форме с круглым щитом выносил одного противника за другим.

— Что такое? — Брок услышал, как Барнс хрипит, и сунулся в гостиную. Бросил быстрый взгляд на экран. — Блядь!

В телевизоре мультипликационный Капитан Америка крушил щитом врагов.

Барнс рухнул на колени, снеся низкий журнальный столик, сжал голову руками и заорал. Перед внутренним взором проносились картинки из чьего-то прошлого, разворачивая историю совсем не тем углом, что он привык видеть и ощущать с тех пор, как начал приходить в себя.

Ему вдруг показали, что война — это не только смерть.

Брок вырубил телевизор и обхватил Барнса обеими руками, прижал к себе, встряхнул.

— Что с тобой, парень?

— Стив, Стиви! — шептал Барнс, видя перед собой кого-то оттуда, из времени, которое уже не вернуть, не дотянуться, гладил, трепетно касаясь, будто знал, что стоит отдернуть руки — и они расстанутся на долгие годы. — Я люблю тебя, Стиви…

— Ну пиздец! — вырвалось у Брока.

Он сел на пол, гладя Барнса по бестолковой башке, набитой прожаренными мозгами, и думал, что же ему делать. Понадеяться, что за неделю Барнс очухается и миссию они проведут нормально?

 

###  **4**

Джек втолкнул немного прибалдевшего Шепарда в двери ночного клуба, приветственно кивнул подлетевшим знакомцам, притянул к себе какую-то девицу, тут же с визгом повисшую на его шее. Ему нравилось здесь, нравилось, как пульсация ритма отдаётся в звенящем от напряжения теле, как наливают по щелчку пальцев и достаточно одной улыбки, чтобы полюбили, пусть даже всего на одну ночь.

Впившись в ярко-алые губы сегодняшней музы, Джек вытянул вверх руку с телефоном, сделал снимок и нажал «отправить».

«А поприличнее никого не нашёл?» — пришла смс-ка. — «Куртка отличная».

«Да много ты понимаешь» — быстро набрал Джек, но к девице всё-таки присмотрелся. И правда, ничего интересного, и личико её он уже когда-то видел. А в его постель редко дважды попадали одни и те же особы.

Оттолкнув от себя руки больше не интересующей его красотки, Джек двинулся к бару, завидев у стойки хорошую знакомую и притихшего в уголочке Шепарда.

— Анжелина, красавица, сколько лет, сколько зим, — натянуто улыбнулся он, следя краем глаза, как победитель танков зашуганно дёргается от любого случайного прикосновения. — У меня к тебе будет маленькая просьба.

— Всё что угодно, дорогой, ты же знаешь, — понятливо кивнула она, проследив за взглядом Джека. — Девочки? Мальчики?

— Девочки, — кивнул он. — Мальчиков он, боюсь, не потянет.

Анжелина улыбнулась куда-то в зал за спиной Джека, и рядом, как по волшебству, возникла большеглазая лесная нимфа с такой порочной улыбкой на пухлых губках, что Джек на мгновение даже позавидовал Шепарду. Ему Анжелина никогда не доверяла своих лучших девочек, а тут глядите-ка как расстаралась.

— Кто? — томно выдохнула нимфа.

— Герой, — ответила Анжелина вложив в соблазнительный ротик весёлую голубенькую таблетку. — Пусть он забудет обо всём.

Джек присвистнул.

— А мне такую?

— Дорогой, ты разуверился в собственных силах? — мурлыкнула она, прижавшись к нему острыми небольшими грудками, оплела шею ладонью. — Оглядись вокруг, здесь столько вкусного.

Телефон в кармане дёрнулся. Усадив Анжелину на барную стойку в вип-зоне, Джек полез за ним, улыбнулся, пробежав глазами сообщение. «А блондинки там есть? Или ты любишь мулаток?»

— Позволишь, дорогая? — Джек расстегнул застёжку на её бра. — Улыбнись.

Анжелина была красивой. Короткие чёрные волосы, светлые карие глаза, пухлые, вечно улыбающиеся губы, ямочки на щеках. Было в ней что-то на первый взгляд по-детски наивное, светлое, но это если не присматриваться глубже. И только Джек знал, что она в свои двадцать пять лет держала в крохотном остром кулачке половину эскортниц Шайло, являясь при этом благовоспитанной девушкой из высшего, приближённого ко двору общества.

— Кому это ты?

— Личному душеприказчику, — улыбнулся Джек и приник губами к горошинке соска.

«Девочка высший класс. Ты уверен, что она по мужикам?»

— Детка, а ты точно по мужикам? — расхохотался он, задирая на ней узкую юбку.

Анжелина заливисто рассмеялась, откидываясь назад, позволяя стащить с себя кружевные трусики.

Джеку нравились именно такие, без определённого пола и возраста, с узкими бёдрами, худыми длинными ногами. Их можно было развернуть к себе спиной, нагнуть на барной стойкой и представить себе совершенно кого угодно, позволяя фантазии подогреть желанием тело, заставляя его работать как надо.

Неизвестному мужику из «где-то там» полетела ещё парочка пикантных фотографий.

«Мужиком была бы лучше. Но спасибо, подрочил».

Анжелина повела бёдрами, почувствовав на своей спине холодный корпус телефона.

— Эй, ты там не уснул?

Джек сглотнул. Никто из его знакомых, даже тех, кто отличался разнообразием вкусов, не мог так спокойно и открыто признаваться в приязни к своему полу, и это неслабо возбуждало. Застонав, он дёрнул Анжелину на себя, двинул бёдрами, входя до упора, заставляя её инстинктивно сжаться, прогибаясь в спине.

Позже, уже потягивая какой-то коктейль, Джек вдруг понял, что он-то вообще не знает, как зовут человека, одним махом разбившего его привычное существование.

«Звать-то тебя как?» — отправил он.

Вместо ответа Джек получил фотографию зверя с бурой шерстью и чёрно-белыми полосами вдоль длинной морды. И сообщение через несколько минут: «Брок».

«Красавец».

«Еще лучше, чем ты думаешь ))) Зато ты копия отца, такой же красавчик».

Таблетка под язык — и время растянулось, цвета вспыхнули с новой силой. Джек помнил, что танцевал, прыгал с кем-то, вылизывал чью-то шею, помнил, что вроде как фотографировал что-то и кому-то отсылал. Он не хотел думать о неизвестном ему отце, не хотел думать о Сайласе, по какой-то странной причине вдруг приблизившим к себе этого несуразного фермерского сынка. Джек отдавался веселью на полную, чтобы завтра продолжить растаптывать собственную жизнь.

Он наконец созрел до разговора с матерью, даже распечатал присланные Броком документы, столько раз их уже перечитав, что, казалось, сумел выучить наизусть всё, до последней цифры в диаграмме.

 

***

Первая утренняя смс-ка была с вопросом: «Голова болит? Две таблетки аспирина и пинта воды. Контрастный душ. Крепкий черный кофе».

Застонав, Джек натянул одеяло на голову. Вот чего ему не хотелось больше всего, так это советов неизвестно откуда. Он не хотел в душ и кофе, а вот сдохнуть — это да, было бы очень кстати.

«Отъебись».

«Проблеваться с утра тоже помогает».

Джек хотел бы послать Брока куда-нибудь ещё дальше, но к горлу подкатила тошнота, неприятно сжимая гортань. Сорвавшись с постели, путаясь во влажных простынях, Джек едва успел добежать до ванной комнаты и склониться над унитазом.

Осев на холодную плитку пола, он в очередной раз поклялся сам себе завязать с наркотой.

Крепкий кофе, сигарета и утренняя газета с яркой фотографией Шепарда, сосущегося со вчерашней нимфой, на первой полосе вернули Джеку хорошее расположение духа. Он даже улыбался на традиционном семейном завтраке, старательно травил байки, проезжаясь будто бы невзначай по ебливости нового национального достояния, не без удовольствия отмечая, как вздрагивает и бледнеет от каждого слова сестра. Или она теперь ему никто?

После завтрака, когда Мишель убежала, едва сдерживая слёзы, а Сайлас, будто совершенно ничего не замечая вокруг, чинно удалился, пожелав домашним хорошего дня, Джек поймал мать за локоть, небольно сжал.

— Мама, мы может поговорить без свидетелей?

Во внутреннем кармане пиджака огнём горели распечатки.

— Мне надо привести себя в порядок, — ответила Роза, — но пойдём. Прости, Джек, я буду поправлять макияж во время разговора.

В апартаментах королевы всё было уставлено розами. Их тяжёлый удушливый запах всегда раздражал Джека, и он предпочёл бы любую другую комнату, но только здесь они могли побыть действительно наедине.

— Мама, ответь, почему ты выбрала его?

Роза достала помаду, кисточку и принялась красить губы.

— Он был подходящим вариантом. Перспективный и не вызывал отвращения.

— Ты правильно услышала вопрос. — Джек подошёл к матери со спины и, обняв её, как никогда до этого не делал, поднял к её глазам нечёткую, но достаточно узнаваемую фотографию Зимнего Солдата. — Почему ты _его_ выбрала?

Роза ахнула. У неё зазвенело в ушах, перед глазами всё поплыло. Кисточка с помадой упала на стол.

— Так ты знаешь? — не узнавая своего голоса, выдавила она.

— Меня всегда удивляла наша непохожесть с Сайласом абсолютно во всём, — задумчиво ответил Джек, повертел в пальцах выпавшую из рук матери кисточку, мазнул по её губам, поправляя помаду. — Не мог понять, отчего он так холоден, что постоянно пытается во мне найти? А ответ-то прост. Он искал себя в чужом ребёнке. Так почему Зимний?

— Актив, — выдавила Роза. — Его тогда называли Актив. — Она отобрала у Джека кисточку, вернула в стакан. — Знаешь, Джек, ты вряд ли поймёшь, ты мужчина… Актив был квинтэссенцией мужественности, а Сайлас… Знаешь, мы с ним тогда только поженились, практически вторая брачная ночь, и он жаловался мне, что продал любовь к какой-то там девке за корону. А его ещё даже не короновали. Даже Абадон ещё был у власти. Последние часы, но всё же… Сайлас уснул, а я взбесилась и ушла. Знаешь, либо корона, либо страсти. Но тогда я ещё не носила корону. Я выбралась в наш сад и наткнулась там на Актива. Он был таким опасным! И я подумала: какого чёрта! Знаешь, он был хорош! Молчал и делал. — Роза посмотрела на себя в зеркало, провела пуховкой по щекам. — Потом я узнала, что ношу двойню. Сайлас был в восторге — как же, разнополые близнецы, «королевская пара»! Считал, это подтверждает его права!

— Когда он понял про Актива? Он же понял, да? Мы ведь с ним похожи? — руки сами тянулись к телефону: написать, отправить хоть что-то, чтобы… чтобы что? Джек и сам не понимал, что его так сильно держало на связи с этим Броком и почему от каждого сообщения мир немного светлел.

— Ты его копия, — сказала Роза. — Только бреешься каждый день. Сайлас не понял. До сих пор не понял. Он видел Актива только в маске. Но тот снял её, когда мы целовались. Если бы Сайлас твёрдо знал, ты бы и дня не прожил. Но твоя сестра — от Сайласа и его копия, так что он просто не догадывается. Я узнавала — так бывает…

— Забавно, — Джек посмотрел на распечатанную фотографию. — Это ведь он меня спас.

— В Гефе? — вскинулась Роза. — Он до сих пор жив?

— Живой, — ответил Джек, сел на диван. — Наёмничает до сих пор. Это ведь ты их наняла? Сайлас ради меня и пальцем бы не пошевелил, наоборот, пристрели меня кто там в Гефе, впервые обрадовался бы. Может, даже учредил бы день памяти героически павшего принца.

— Сайлас приказал не оказывать поддержки твоему полку, когда вы выдвинулись за линию фронта, — глухо сказала Роза. Она вцепилась в столик так, что побелели костяшки. — Я узнала почти сразу и наняла… в общем, у меня есть связи. — Она повертела головой, расслабляя шею. — Они дорого берут, зато ты жив и в безопасности.

— Спасибо за Геф, мама. И знаешь, спасибо за отца. Я рад, что Сайлас не имеет ко мне никакого отношения. — Джек поднялся, погладил её по плечам.

Как Джек оказался у себя, он толком не помнил, только огненную горечь виски в глотке и твёрдый прямоугольник телефона в ладони.

«Расскажи о моём отце… пожалуйста».

«Вчера он поймал рыбу руками, сказал, что её будут звать как моего заместителя, и запустил в раковину. Еле уговорил его отправить рыбу обратно в озеро. Сидит на мостках — сам построил — и крошит в воду хлеб».

Губы Джека сами собой растянулись в улыбке.

«Рукастый мужик. Вы вместе живёте, что ли?»

«Да. Типа семья. Хотя по факту я его командир. Ему пока нужно устанавливать направляющие. Если хочешь подробностей — иди на тот же сайт по тегам “Hidra”, “дегуманизация”, “психопрограммирование”».

Джек вытянулся на диване, лишь скинул пиджак на спинку кресла. Он уже давно изучил всю информацию, что только можно было вытянуть из того сайта, ссылку на который дал ему Брок, но так и не смог уложить это всё в неизвестного Джеймса Барнса. Как можно оставаться человеком, способным хотя бы на краткую вспышку любви, на зачатие после всего, что с ним творили? Как можно проделать такое с кем-то? Как можно после этого выжить и остаться нормальным?

Сразу стало противно от самого себя. От своих мелких, в сравнении с той же Гидрой, проблем и страстишек. Он, конечно, знал, что ему не хуже всех и жизнь в королевском серпентарии не так уж и ужасна, но этот Барнс прошёл через все круги ада, и надо же… рыбу руками ловит!

Джек потёр лицо, дёрнул подбородком.

«Он справляется?»

«Справляется. Я присматриваю. Он супер, так что перспективы хорошие».

«Спасибо…»

Вечером Джек не выдержал сидеть в тишине, не выдержал мыслей, что роились в голове, мешая друг другу. Пить не хотелось, а вот устроить себе праздник, пообщаться с теми, кому действительно не всё равно, что произойдёт с капитаном Бенджамином, было бы неплохо.

Кутить Джек умел и любил. С деньгами расставался с поистине королевской небрежностью, а потратить несколько десятков тысяч на своих людей — плёвое дело.

— Шайло сегодня наш! — улыбался он, распахивая двери очередного бутика под одобрительный рёв своих бойцов за спиной.

Броку отправилась фотография из примерочной — Джек в расстёгнутой голубой рубашке, корчащий рожи в зеркало.

«Я бы тебя потренировал, — ответил Брок. — У тебя отличный потенциал. Будет жалко, если проебёшь».

Закатив глаза, Джек хитро улыбнулся сам себе в зеркало. В крови плескалось совершенно дурное веселье, но Джек и не думал останавливаться. Что там Брок писал про отсосать и сходить на хуй?

Облизав враз пересохшие губы, Джек расстегнул тяжёлую пряжку ремня. Брюки сами сползли вниз. Глянув на себя в зеркало, тряхнул головой. Джек знал, что хорош, и ему не требовалось никаких доказательств собственной охрененности, но, блядь…

Ладонь прошлась по напряжённому прессу, указательный палец зацепил резинку трусов, чуть-чуть оттягивая их, но не показывая ничего, кроме аккуратно подстриженных волос на лобке. Яркая фотовспышка — и отправить, пока не передумал.

Через несколько минут Джек получил ответ — фотографию мощных расставленных ног и черных брифов-боксеров, обтягивающих и скрывающих всё, что надо.

— Блядь, — застонал Джек, приложившись лбом о зеркало примерочной. — А ты хорош, Брок, чертовски хорош.

«Спасибо, подрочил!»

«Обращайся»

 

###  **5**

Барнс ходил по домику в поисках пятого угла. Его попустило после того случая, перестало раздирать на части воспоминаниями-образами. Он сложил в голове два и два, и по всему выходило, что Стив и человек со щитом, против которого он вышел ещё со знаменем Гидры за спиной, были одним и тем же человеком.

— Это был Стив в Вашингтоне? Стив жив? — спросил он командира, когда тело перестало трясти, скручивать от боли.

— Жив, жив. — Брок растрепал ему волосы. — Выполним миссию в Чили — дам тебе его контакты и съебусь подальше. Вряд ли он будет мне рад. Зато тебе — будет.

— Не надо. — Барнс подставил голову под ладонь. — Жив — и хорошо. Пусть и дальше живёт. А у нас семья. И до миссии три дня. Потом хочу на побережье, к морю.

Он криво улыбнулся и пошёл к себе, разложил на постели весь свой арсенал, чистя, перебирая по винтикам, смазывая. Оружие всегда успокаивало: во время Второй мировой он частенько садился в стороне от всех и разбирал трофейный вальтер, раскладывал по составным частям, точно так же и в голове разбирая мысли по полочкам.

Хотел ли он увидеть Стива сейчас, когда всё наконец-то вспомнил? Конечно, хотел. Обнять, напомнить самому себе, как он пахнет, какой на ощупь. Но вот тащить в его жизнь свои проблемы не было никакого желания.

Брок глянул в телефон. Новых сообщений от Джека не было. Даже жаль. Он проверил новостные сайты Гильбоа, выискивая свежие фотографии принца Джонатана. Парень был хорош, а наглостью определенно пошёл в отца. Вот только нервный слишком. И нерешительный. Если бы Брок узнал, что у него в распоряжении есть пара наемников такого класса, как они с Барнсом, он бы мигом устроил дворцовый переворот — никто бы и не понял ничего. Подумаешь, отчим! Кому нужен отчим-король при таком папаше?!

Хотя, если подумать, что Джек знает о Барнсе? Да считай, ничего. А что Брок знает о Джеке? Сын Барнса, принц Гильбоа, офицер разведки, бабник, хотя предпочитает мужиков, кутила и транжира. Наглый, упрямый и много пьёт. Маловато тренируется. Но живот ничего, накачанный.

Брок подумал, сфотографировал собственный волосатый пресс и отправил фотку Джеку. А сам отправился проверить Барнса.

Тот чистил оружие. Брок сел напротив.

— Доходят слухи, что Роджерс ищет своего кореша Баки Барнса.

— Баки Барнс погиб в застенках Гидры, когда через его мозг впервые пропустили электрический ток, — ответил Барнс, не прерывая своего занятия. — Я не Баки Барнс и никогда им не буду. Не тот весёлый повеса, таскавшийся за всеми хорошенькими девицами квартала. Я убийца, Брок, тот, кого Стиву Роджерсу по призванию положено презирать и сажать за решётку. Гидра за спиной, а мы с тобой всё те же, и в Чили не на сбор агавы поедем.

— Щит Кэпа, знаешь ли, тоже не исцеляет, — заметил Брок. — Ты прав, но всё же подумай. Надумаешь — скажи. Он всё равно будет тебя искать и способен изрядно осложнить нам жизнь. А так ты сможешь диктовать ему свои условия.

Хмыкнув, Барнс выщелкнул из обоймы патроны один за одним.

— Подумаю. Но ты не мечтай свалить, командир. Ты сам сказал, ты — мой. У нас семья. И либо Стиву, если я всё же дам ему себя найти, придётся смириться, либо «прости, дорогая, так получилось».

Брок хмыкнул. Пролистал фотографии в телефоне и показал Барнсу ту, на которой молодой офицер в синем мундире строго смотрел в камеру.

— Узнаёшь?

— Гильбоа. Захваченный в плен капитан. — Барнс забрал телефон. — И что я должен из этого вынести?

— Присмотрись, странного ничего не замечаешь? — выдохнул Брок, постучав пальцем по экрану.

Барнс нахмурился.

— На меня немного похож, какие-то общие черты есть.

— На самом деле он на тебя похож сильно, ты просто бреешься раз в год по обещанию, а он — каждый день. Ну, и мимическая маска другая. Он моложе.

Барнс глянул остро, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо командира, пытаясь понять, на что же тот так старательно намекает. Нашёл себе нового подопечного? Без заёбов мороженного мозга? Или любовника?

— Не темни.

— Двадцать пять лет назад в Гильбоа ты ухитрился выебать королеву, — спокойно сказал Брок. — Королева родила тебе сына. Две недели назад мы спасли не безвестного капитанишку, а принца Джонатана Бенджамина, который на самом деле Джек Барнс.

— Сын? Зимний стерилен, или… — Барнс сбился, снова глянул на фотографию. — Ещё есть?

— Ну какое стерилен, когда Джеку уже двадцать пять? — Брок принялся неторопливо листать сохранённые фотографии с сайтов. — Я проверил. Анализ ДНК, все дела. Он твой. Похоже, куратор был лох и тебе вовремя не вкололи супрессанты. Ну, и королева оказалась та ещё оторва, я б к Зимнему подкатить не рискнул.

— У королевы яйца, видимо, побольше твоих, командир, — дёрнул уголками губ Барнс, жадно рассматривая снимки. Нашёл тот, где Джек искренне улыбался, глядя в камеру. — Давно знаешь?

— Заподозрил сразу, удостоверился пару недель назад. Знаешь, он не обрадовался, когда узнал.

— Понятное дело — из принца в бастарды. Хорошо если отчим любит и не прирежет, как информация всплывёт. Он хоть не наследный принц-то? — поинтересовался Барнс, никак не желая выпускать из рук телефон, просматривая снимки снова и снова.

— Наследный, — ухмыльнулся Брок. — И нет, Сайлас не знает. Может, догадывается, они совсем не похожи. Но у Джека есть сестра-близнец, копия короля Сайласа. Номер Джека тебе дать? Я с ним переписываюсь. Он… — Брок задумался, подбирая слова. — Знаешь, вы похожи не только внешне. Только у него нет меня.

«Или уже есть?» — тут же всплыло в голове.

— Мда, ты, командир, стремителен, как понос, и так же результативен. Мальчишке всю жизнь с ног на голову перевернул, как он тебя только на хуй не послал в цветистых выражениях, — цокнул языком Барнс. — Погоди-ка, так это с ним ты так радостно переписываешься последние дни? И знаешь, давай. Пусть будет.

— Послал, и не раз. — Брок скинул Барнсу номер принца. — Ты только подпишись, чтобы не нервировать принца лишний раз.

Брок тут же скинул Джеку смс-ку: «Дал Барнсу твой номер. Жди писем».

«Идите на хуй!» — пришёл ответ вместе с фотографией сонного Джека. Брок тут же показал и то и другое Баки.

— Такое же хамло, как ты. Но телефон при этом на ночь не выключает.

— Хороший мальчик, а он к нам не хочет? — без особой надежды поинтересовался Барнс, хотя прекрасно знал ответ.

— Дай ему время, — посоветовал Брок. — Парень всего две недели как узнал, что он нифига не принц. Ему, небось, всю жизнь мозги полоскали на тему, что он будет королём. Он корону перед зеркалом примерял, то да се… Что мы ему предложить-то можем? Рыбу Роллинза и карьеру наёмника?

— Твоя правда, командир, но Роллинза не тронь, он мужик что надо. Я тут подумал Дадди попросить, пока нас не будет, приезжать и кормить Роллинза. Для рыб же гостиниц нет?

— Барнс, Роллинз дожил до встречи с тобой без подкормки, переживёт и неделю без белого хлеба, поверь. — Брок похлопал Барнса по плечу. — Ты хоть что-нибудь помнишь про королеву? Она вот помнит.

— Помню, сад там красивый был и пахло сильно розами. Первый сильный запах за всё время, странно будоражил и мешал сосредоточиться. А королеву… — Барнс напряг память. — Не помню.

После того случая в гостиной вспоминалось легче, образы не обрушивались сверху сплошным потоком, а возникали в голове стройными рядами, только до сих пор — не в самые нужные моменты, и вспомнить что-то конкретное никак не получалось.

— Помню мужика. Он всё пытался заставить меня преклонить перед ним колено и снять маску.

— Не этот? — Брок открыл фотографию Сайласа.

— Он моложе был, но уже тогда чувствовалось, что психушка по нему обрыдалась. — Барнс убрал оружие обратно в тайник, развалился на постели и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой.

— Вот это и есть король Гильбоа Сайлас, который вырастил твоего сына. — Брок плюхнулся рядом.

— Значит, он не такое и дерьмо, — заключил Барнс, нависнув над Броком. — Я могу тебя снова потрогать, командир?

— Потрогай, — вздохнул Брок, перевернулся на бок и обнял его. — Так лучше?

— Нет. — Барнс развернул его на спину, задрал домашнюю футболку и уселся рядом.

Он и сам хотел бы понять, зачем это делает, откуда в нём такая потребность касаться другого человека. Но не искал сексуального подтекста в своих желаниях, хотя за последние две недели на что только не натыкался в интернете.

Барнс трогал осторожно: обвёл пальцем жёсткие кубики пресса, коснулся сосков, впадины пупка, на секунду помедлив у пояса штанов, но и их в итоге потянул вниз.

Брок приподнял бедра, позволяя Барнсу раздеть себя. Было похоже, что тот решил изучить на Броке практическую анатомию.

Высунув кончик языка от усердия, Барнс гладил длинные, поросшие чёрными волосами ноги Брока, уделяя особое внимание коленям и внутренней стороне бедра, коснулся ладонью мягкого члена. Его никак не задевало отсутствие желания у командира, да и не за этим он всё это проделывал.

— Ты красивый. У тебя есть кто-то особенный?

— Нет. — Брок закинул руки за голову. — И никогда не было. Я одиночка.

— Почему? Я читал, что каждое живое существо стремится найти себе пару. — Барнс, перекинув через него ногу, сел ему на бёдра, опёрся ладонями на грудь, чтобы удобнее было заглянуть в глаза.

— В молодости не успел. Потом не хотел подставляться: Гидра умела надавить на привязанности. А теперь, со всем этим, — Брок провел ладонью по изуродованному шрамами лицу, — я уже просто никому не нужен. От взгляда на меня маленькие дети писаются.

— Не замечал у тебя тяги в саморазрушению, командир. — Барнс повёл левым плечом, накрыл правой ладонью шрамы, росчерками уродливых молний переползающие на грудь. — Думаешь, дело только во внешнем? И с нашим прошлым нам стоит держаться только таких, порченных жизнью?

— Говори за себя, — нахмурился Брок. — Я говорил за себя. И не хрен сравнивать вот это, — он погладил шрамы на плече и груди Барнса, — с моей палёной рожей. Ты до сих пор красавчик. А в байду про богатый внутренний мир я перестал верить после первой командировки.

— Что толку в красоте, если ПТРС не даст ни с кем спать в постели? Знаешь, неохота проснуться рядом с трупом. А встречаться ради того, чтобы потрахаться — стар я для всего этого дерьма, командир, — усмехнулся Барнс, снова, как по щелчку пальцев, перестраиваясь, глянул восхищённо, провёл ладонями по рукам Брока, предплечьям. — Красивый. И со шрамами красивый. Хочешь, я в тебя влюблюсь?

— Нет, — уверенно сказал Брок. — Нам ещё работать. Если ты будешь психовать из-за меня, вместо того чтобы делать свое дело, мы сдохнем оба.

Стянув с себя футболку, Барнс опустился сверху, лёг так, чтобы сердце билось ровно под ладонью.

— Ты не зарекайся и не отпихивай, если случится найти особенного человека, а то можешь оказаться на старости лет в одном доме с киборгом, который хотел выебнуться, прыгнуть выше головы, стать достойным, так теперь ныкается по лесам и дружит с рыбой, потому что допрыгался.

 

###  **6**

«Извини, что разбудили», — написал Брок, сверившись в сети, который час в Гильбоа. Потом сфотографировал Барнса, который ваял себе многослойный сэндвич, и отправил фотографию Джеку.

Сообщение пришло ровно в тот момент, когда Джеку больше всего на свете хотелось разбить что-нибудь о стену с особым цинизмом, показательно, как в детстве, чтобы все заметили приближающуюся истерику и хоть кто-то успокоил.

Джек потёр лицо, стараясь совладать с эмоциями, но никак не получалось.

Он ведь долго готовился к приезду послов, сочинял речь, как и положено наследному принцу, должен был стоять по правую руку от отца… ладно, от отчима, но это не меняло ничего. Но его снова заменили, и опять на этого капитанишку, примазавшегося ко всей этой истории совершенно случайно. И всё бы ничего, Сайлас мог бы кого-то из министров заменить Джеком, но нет, дверь закрылась перед самым его носом!

Открыв сообщение, Джек не смог сдержать улыбку. Слишком по-домашнему выглядел легендарный убийца и полукиборг, если верить данным с сайта.

«Скажи спасибо, что я тогда только лёг, а то послал бы куда затейливее».

И фото себя в расстёгнутом кителе и с бутылкой скотча, прижатой к виску.

«Барнс говорит, у тебя не суперсолдатский метаболизм. Присоединяюсь. Скотч, кстати, отличный».

«Это камень на тему “пить вредно”?»

«Без нас — однозначно. Хотя я предпочитаю бурбон».

«Ага, спросить забыл. И вообще, дяденька, отстаньте от мальчика, он в печали!»

Скинув ботинки, Джек завалился на диван прямо в своей приёмной, особо не заботясь о том, закрыта ли дверь на замок.

«Какая сволочь обидела малыша? Кому набить морду?»

«Королю и полному составу кабинета министров. Слабо? А вообще, какого мальтийского бога твой Барнс тогда того полудурошного выцепил около танков? Знал бы, что будет, никуда бы с вами не пошёл!»

«Если это серьезный заказ, Джек, дай нам три недели на подготовку. Полудурошный свалился на нас сам, а связной, которому мы должны были тебя передать, не явился. Так что извини, без вариантов. Потом, ты и не пошёл бы — сильная контузия и сотрясение мозга. Тебя Барнс вынес. Головных болей нет, кстати?»

«Завались, дядя, я слишком трезв для всего этого дерьма! Сам ушёл, вынесли — невелика разница! Неплохо вы Шепарду карьеру сделали — из рядовых в капитаны и дальше в глас народа».

«Бардак у вас там в Гильбоа. Джек, серьёзно: если ты хочешь чего-то более основательного, чем пожаловаться на тяжкую долю нелюбимого принца, обсудим это подробно. Ты корону хочешь?»

Отхлебнув из горла, Джек задумался. А вот действительно, хочет ли он корону? Нужно ли всё вот это ему? Хочет, очень хочет, но не нужно. Он наелся всей этой политики настолько, что тошно, и в то же время не собирается отказываться от того, что принадлежит ему по праву рождения, и наплевать, что Сайлас не совсем отец.

«Знаешь, Брок, всё, что мне нужно, я получу сам, без помощи со стороны!»

И короткий видеоролик — Джек, усмехаясь, обхватывает губами средний палец и с пошлым хлюпающим звуком выпускает изо рта.

«Папин сын )))) При случае предложу тебе что-нибудь поаппетитнее пальца»

И фото чёрных трусов с оттянутой резинкой — слишком тёмное, не разглядеть ничего, кроме густых чёрных лобковых волос.

— Блядский боже. — Джек прислонил холодный бутылочный бок к щеке.

«Дяденька не знает, как пользоваться телефоном, чтобы не портить впечатление от картинки?» — отправил Джек, очень сильно надеясь, что удастся развести этого Брока на что-то большее, чем тёмное фото.

«Хочешь попрыгать на нем?» И фото твёрдо стоящего члена, тёмного, перевитого венами, обрезанного, с мясистой головкой.

Закусив костяшку указательного пальца, Джек предвкушающе зажмурился. Член был несказанно хорош. От одного его вида сладко тянуло в паху и рот наполнялся слюной. Джек и правда не отказался бы оказаться поближе к обладателю этого совершенства.

Джек отставил бутылку и, заперев двери приёмной и кабинета, рванул в ванную. У всей этой ситуации с переговорами имелся один неоспоримый плюс — у Джека на несколько эротических фантазий стало больше.

Сбросив на крышку унитаза китель и развязав галстук, Джек глянул на себя в зеркало.

— Докатился. — Он прикусил губу. — Дрочишь на член едва знакомого мужика.

Но стоило скосить взгляд на экран телефона, как все связные мысли сразу же вышибло из головы. Джек расстегнул брюки, оттянул резинку трусов, выпуская изнывающий от желания член, обхватил его ладонью, сжал у основания.

Врать себе не было смысла. Он хотел этого странного Брока до звёзд перед глазами и подкашивающихся коленей и сейчас чувствовал себя девственником, на которого обратил внимание самый охрененный парень в школе.

— К дьяволу. — Джек рванул ворот рубашки, вырывая пуговицы с мясом, подхватил телефон, делая снимок себя вот такого — грудная клетка ходит ходуном, глаза горят, губы влажные от слюны, рубашка распахнута, оголяя грудь, живот и член с блестящей каплей смазки на нежно-розовой головке.

«Детка, ты горяч, как ядерная ракета. Я бы облизал тебя с ног до головы. Вылизывал бы твои соски, пока они не затвердеют, а потом спустился бы ниже и отсасывал тебе с хлюпаньем, знаешь, мокро так, грязно, и яйца бы тебе вылизал, чтобы ты дар речи потерял и мог только скулить. Ты бы у меня кончил с воплем, а я бы проглотил всё до капли и еще раз тебя вылизал».

Джека окатило жаркой волной. Он почти слышал голос Брока, говоривший ему все эти слова, тихо, в самое ухо, пробирая до мурашек. Обхватив ладонью ствол, Джек потёр пальцем головку…

И Броку пришёл короткий ролик — громкий просящий стон и подрагивающий плоский живот, залитый спермой.

«Как жаль, что без меня»

И ролик на две секунды — выплёскивающийся тёмный член и смуглая, со шрамами, рука на нем.

Джек чуть не кончил ещё раз. Он и представить себе не мог такой ладони. Брок из банальной эротической фантазии быстро перерастал в фетиш.

Скинув с крышки унитаза китель прямо на пол, Джек сел, опёрся на колени и выдохнул один, два, три раза, стараясь совладать с разошедшейся фантазией. Стоило только представить ладонь Брока на своём члене, как нутро скрутило болезненным спазмом желания.

«Дал бы тебе за одни только руки!»

«Да ты фетишист. Ну, а ты весь хорош. Любишь римминг? Я бы тебя вылизал так, что ты бы своё имя забыл».

Джек пару раз приложился головой о стеклянную дверь душевой кабинки. Что вообще происходит? Он дрочит в ванной комнате своего кабинета в зале Совета на мужика, которого видел-то один раз, да и то не помнит из-за контузии. И не только дрочит — Джек бы с удовольствием подставился подо всё сразу, что тот расписывает.

Когда немного попустило, Джек скопировал последние сообщения и, припрятав их подальше в личное облако, чтобы было на что дрочить, на всякий случай почистил историю.

«А папочка дяденьке голову не откусит, если узнает о таких предложениях?»

И сразу вдогонку: «Хочешь? Приезжай!»

«Откусит, но ты того стоишь. Приглашение? Приму. А ты к нам не хочешь?»

«Страна на военном положении, никто не отпустит командира разведподразделения на каникулы ради потрахаться. Так что лучше уж вы к нам))»

«Мы с твоим отцом идём комплектом. У вас есть пляжи?»

«Предостаточно. Приезжайте. Как раз только начался туристический сезон».

Джек закурил прямо там, сидя на унитазе, не одеваясь, зажав телефон в ладони. Он понимал, что трещина в его жизни всё ширилась, но не был уверен, что так уж и против всех этих изменений. Ему было интересно поговорить с отцом, увидеть Брока.

«Приедем. Барнс».

— Краткость — сестра таланта, — хмыкнул Джек, поднимаясь.

«В страну на военном положении пустят пару стрёмных чуваков с фальшивыми документами? Или нам лучше въехать нелегально? Брок».

«Кроме Совета и особо приближённых, никто не в курсе настоящего положения дел. Страна живёт и не знает ни о чём. Границы открыты для туристов, а вот подданные Его величества покинуть королевство могут, только получив его личную подпись. И со въездом помочь я могу. Назначьте дату, и я вам скажу, что, куда и как».

«Учту. Завтра мы улетаем по делам. Вернёмся — напишу. Несколько дней будем без связи, прости».

«Принято. И удачи».

Джек сжал телефон в ладони.

Если выгорит, если ничего не случится, он познакомится с отцом. Но это не главное — он наконец нормально познакомится с Броком, с человеком, пустившим по пизде все его наработки, подкосившим его уверенность в собственных действиях настолько, что Джек растерялся окончательно. Вот, правда, была одна странность — все эти перемены Джека вполне устраивали.

 

###  **7**

«Твой сын — полная оторва», — не сказал Брок Барнсу.

«Я на него обдрочился», — об этом Брок, разумеется, тоже промолчал.

«Хорош, стервец, весь в папу», — такое тоже говорить не стоило.

— Он все-таки хочет корону, — вот это Брок озвучил. — В Гильбоа есть пляжи. Или ты хочешь в Мексику?

— Значит, будет у него корона, а у нас — собственный дикий пляж на задворках его королевства. Сколько нам надо для тихого переворота? Недели полторы? — пожал плечами Барнс, передёрнув затвор винтовки, и приник к окуляру снайперского прицела, подкручивая верньеры. — А что это тебя так заинтересовал мой сын, командир? — Барнс скосил взгляд, перекатывая леденец на палочке из одного уголка губ в другой.

— Ему, похоже, больше и поговорить откровенно не с кем, — объяснил Брок. — А парень стоящий. Я бы его погонял. А то сопьется.

— Ну-ну, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Вернёмся — с тебя номер Роджерса, и поедем знакомиться с сыном, дядюшка Брок.

Барнс прицельно выплюнул палочку от чупа-чупса в мусорное ведро, стоящее у двери их маленького номера для новобрачных, и развернул следующую конфету, теперь со вкусом кока-колы. Сам он сыну толком ничего не написал. Первой смс-кой представился, второй подтвердил, что они действительно приедут. Да и что спрашивать, узнавать? Жизнь очередного человека, который по определению должен быть ему дорог, прошла для него самого совершенно незаметно. Ребёнок, о существовании которого он и не догадывался, вырос и сформировался без какого-либо участия с его стороны, и винить Джека за какие-то пристрастия было бы неправильным.

— Напиши ему, как вернёмся, — посоветовал Брок. — А то Джек решит, что тебе на него наплевать. Или ты с современными гаджетами на «вы»? Не верю.

— Я писал, и я не ты, не вижу смысла сутками строчить сообщения, как влюблённая старшеклассница, и тем более навязываться. Он мальчик взрослый. — Барнс неспешно разложил на широкой двуспальной кровати свой тактический костюм, проверяя состояние ремешков и креплений.

— Он взрослый мальчик, с которым отчим всю его жизнь обращается как с дерьмом, которое к подошве прилипло. Дай ему хоть понять, что ты на его стороне, — посоветовал Брок.

Насчет влюблённой старшеклассницы было обидно. А ещё непонятно, откуда это Барнс знает о современных влюбленных старшеклассницах. Ситкомов насмотрелся, что ли?

— Я поразмыслю над этим, — после недолгих раздумий согласился Барнс, убрав костюм в шкаф. — У нас восемь часов до назначенного времени, и если мистер Рамирес не изменит своим привычкам и пожалует ужинать к Росарио Толедо, то освободимся мы даже раньше, чем планировали. — Развернув очередной леденец, на этот раз оказавшийся явно яблочным и вырвиглазно-зелёным, Барнс скривился и протянул конфету Броку. — Купим Джеку хорошей текилы.

— Чупа-чупсы — смерть зубам, — сказал Брок, но леденец взял. — Виноградный. Мы в Чили, тут вино ничего, а за текилой надо в Мексику.

— Виноград?

Барнс расправил фантик  от леденца, повертел его в руках и, смяв, швырнул в мусор.

— Значит, купим писко.

Вытянувшись на постели, Барнс подхватил пульт. Сериалы ему немного поднадоели, но сбор информации о современных реалиях был ещё не завершён. Потому, пощёлкав по кнопкам, он остановил свой выбор на глуповатой комедии на местном молодёжном телеканале.

Но мысли Барнса сейчас были далеко. Он так и эдак вертел ситуацию со Стивом и не знал, как безболезненнее преподнести тому: да, он жив и даже готов как-то с ним контактировать, но на радостное «Баки» сразу даст в морду, закончив так и не начатый диалог.

Какой, к дьяволу, Баки?

Это Роджерс проспал на льдине семьдесят лет, а Барнс разгребал своими руками чужое дерьмо, хлебая его полной ложкой.

Броку так и хотелось достать телефон и проверить входящие, но он удерживал себя. Блин, точно — влюбленная старшеклассница!

Ему было немного любопытно, кто заказал Рамиреса, но так, без фанатизма. В конце концов, это не имело значения. О заказчике в Гильбоа Брок узнал случайно, от Джека. Оказывается, это королева позаботилась о сыне. Хоть кто-то в Гильбоа беспокоится о Джеке.

Барнс толкнул Брока в плечо, протянул руку ладонью вверх.

— Дай телефон, хочу понять сына, почитаю, что вы обсуждаете.

У Брока сердце ухнуло в желудок, но тут он вспомнил, что стер всю компрометирующую переписку. Он достал телефон и вручил Барнсу.

Потому что и стер, что ждал такого требования.

Пробежавшись взглядом по сообщениям, Барнс поднял взгляд.

— Ты ведь осознаёшь, что я тебе голову сверну, если вдруг что? — уточнил он, сканируя Брока тяжёлым взглядом, понимая, что от переписки осталась лишь часть: слишком большие были перерывы между сообщениями, хотя Барнс прекрасно помнил чуть ли не поминутно время, когда командир не отлипал от телефона. —  Хочу эмпанаду, — тут же переключился он.

— Сейчас принесу. — Брок забрал телефон. — Джек взрослый мальчик, ты сам сказал.

— Не хочу, чтобы он вляпался в нашу жизнь, командир, — беспечнее обычного ответил Барнс, снова растянувшись на постели, раскинул руки, краем глаза разглядывая массивную фигуру Брока, мысленно представляя рядом с ним Джека. Что-то в этом было.

А ведь и правда,  не стой на Джеке клеймо «сын Джеймса Барнса», он бы даже не подумал одёргивать командира, наоборот, порадовался бы его интересу хоть к кому-то; но клеймо-то уже было на месте, и противный голосок где-то внутри напоминал, в каком дерьме они только не вывалялись за долгие годы совместной работы.

Но, опять-таки, Джек — взрослый мальчик.

Брок спустился в холл, сориентировался, вышел на улицу и купил с уличного лотка эмпанаду с разными начинками.

Ему и самому не особо хотелось, чтобы Джек вляпывался в нелегкую жизнь наемника, но Джек и не собирался. Джек хотел корону Гильбоа — и планировал добиться её сам. Что заслуживало уважения. Смысла в короне Брок не видел, но что-то в этом было для того, кто вырос королевским сыном.

— У тебя есть телефон или почтовый ящик Стива? — спросил в лоб Барнс, стоило Броку только перешагнуть порог номера. — Пока я не передумал.

Брок сунул ему пакет с пирожками и сбросил на телефон номер Роджерса.

— Звони.

Пожевав нижнюю губу, Барнс звонить всё же не решился. Он не знал, готов ли сейчас слышать его голос, выдержит ли психика такой долгий перерыв, не поплывёт ли глупо, как это бывало в сороковых.

«Ты меня ищешь? Не ищи. Я жив. Барнс» — полетело на номер Стивена Роджерса.

«Если это шутка, то неудачная» — немедленно пришёл ответ.

Тяжело вздохнув, Барнс откинулся на подушки и глянул в объектив фронтальной фотокамеры.

«Такие доказательства тебя устроят, мелкий?»

«Господи боже, Баки!!! Да, я понял. Не буду искать. У тебя всё в порядке? Дом, еда, лекарства? Если нет денег, я могу прислать».

«В относительном. У меня есть дом, есть рыба, командир и сын. Зачем искал?»

Барнс глянул на наручные часы. До выхода на контрольную точку осталось чуть менее пяти часов.

«Баки, я беспокоюсь. Как ты. Есть ли у тебя деньги или, может, помощь какая нужна. Ты только скажи, я всё сделаю и спрашивать ничего не стану. Баки, пожалуйста, не отстраняй меня совсем».

И тут же: «Сын? У тебя есть сын?! Ты женился?»

Откусив солидный кусок от первого пирожка, Барнс задумчиво прожевал.

— Вкусно.

«Баки мёртв. И чем быстрее ты это поймёшь, тем лучше. Ты плохо усваиваешь информацию. Дом, рыба, командир и взрослый сын».

«Прости. Теперь понял. Командир — это Рамлоу, твой хэндлер? Вы в Гидре?»

Барнс покосился на последний пирожок.

— Будешь?

И, вытерев жирные руки салфеткой, вновь взялся за телефон.

«Мы с Вашингтона не в Гидре. И Рамлоу моя семья. А ты? Ты нормально?»

Брок взял пирожок и начал неторопливо есть.

«Хорошо, как скажешь. Тебе виднее. Я сейчас в Нью-Йорке, после разгрома Трискелиона всё развалилось. Мне чудовищно тебя не хватает. Я очень рад, что ты жив. Я так по тебе скучаю».

— Пять часов, — напомнил Барнс. — Поспи.

«Скучаешь по _нему_ , а я не он. Теперь у тебя есть мой контакт».

«Извини. Я хотел бы узнать получше нового тебя».

— И то, — согласился Брок, расстегнул ремень на штанах и развалился на кровати, закрыв глаза. Немедленно захотелось написать Джеку. Узнать, как он, в порядке ли. Страна, в которой верховный главнокомандующий без нужды бросает своих офицеров и солдат в плену — это страна победившего пиздеца. Джек слишком на виду, слишком близко к королю, чтобы этот пиздец прошёл мимо него, не заметив.

«Не пытайся пробить номер. Если кто из твоих ряженых сунется в мой дом — пристрелю. Сунешься сам без приглашения — пристрелю. Я сам тебя позову, когда буду готов».

«Понял. Спасибо за предупреждение. И что написал. Для меня это действительно очень важно».

«Ты должен себя беречь. У тебя нет командира. А за мной есть кому присмотреть».

Барнс отложил телефон и закрыл глаза. Этот разговор выжал из него слишком много сил. Как бы он хотел сейчас бросить всё и сорваться в Большое Яблоко. Барнс тоже… скучал.

Брок начал задрёмывать. Перед глазами плыли смутные бессвязные образы, промелькнули Джек, Барнс. Рыба Роллинз расхаживала по комнате на хвосте, как в мультфильмах, и беззвучно разевала рот. Джек внимательно её слушал и кивал.

Мобильный телефон завибрировал, вырывая Барнса из смутных сновидений. Потерев лицо, он коснулся плеча Брока.

— Пора.

Тактический костюм, маска и винтовка — всё, что сейчас волновало Барнса. Все лишние мысли прочь из головы.

— Работаем, — отозвался Брок.

На Линарес опускались сумерки.

 

###  **8**

Джек, наверное, в сотый раз посмотрел на телефон, потом и вовсе убрал его в ящик стола и закрыл на ключ, чтобы не отвлекаться от работы. Мир вокруг Джека сходил с ума. Хватало одного того, что отец, столько лет вёдший ленивое противостояние с Гефом, вдруг решился свернуть военные действия, и нет чтобы надавить на соседа, прижать его, выставив на передовую противотанковое оружие, которое в большом количестве производилось для экспорта на заводах Кросса. Так нет же — Сайлас пошёл на поводу у по-идиотски наивного Шепарда, и всё закончилось унизительным мирным договором, ценой которого был большой кусок земли и Порт Процветания, переходящий в собственность Гефа.

Как же сильно Джеку не хватало незримого присутствия Брока.

Протестующие требовали отмены мирного договора. Сайлас как ни в чём не бывало улыбался со всех телеканалов, приветственно махал, пожимал протянутые к нему руки, а Шепард с потерянным видом стоял за его спиной, совершенно сбитый с толку.

Народ требовал ответа, Сайлас улыбался, Шепард недоумевал.

Джек потёр виски.

События закручивались в спираль, и ему слишком сильно не нравилось, куда всё ведёт.

«Я скучаю!» — и не отправил.

«Надеюсь, вы целы» — снова удалил.

«Приезжайте!..» — стёр и набрал номер Джозефа.

Джек всё ещё злился за его поступок в ночном клубе, злился, что Джо всё решил сам, не оставив Джеку выбора. Так мало того, что решил, он этот выбор озвучил. До той ночи между ними был секс и что-то шаткое, только начавшее зарождаться, крепнуть, становиться чем-то настоящим. Кто бы мог подумать, что банальное признание в любви всё испортит.

Джозеф разливался соловьём, рассказывал о своей работе, о волонтёрстве, а Джек упорно старался не заснуть, зажав телефон между ухом и плечом.

 

***

«Твой отец прочёл нашу переписку, — написал Брок. — Не всю. За всю он бы мне голову оторвал и в баскетбол ею сыграл».

Джек отпихнул руку какой-то девицы, так и норовившей забраться к нему в штаны, несмотря на то, что они не стали подниматься в чил-аут, а расположились на одном из диванчиков на первом этаже клуба.

«Он имеет что-то против качественного секса, или его не устраивает выбор партнёра?»

«Он просто хорошо знает, какой я мудак :D»

«Как качества твоего характера влияют на секс? Или отец за секс только после свадьбы?»

Выпивка будоражила кровь, разжигая злое веселье. Джек снова курсировал по клубам, переходил из рук в руки, не особо запоминая лица и имена. За эту неделю он устал, вымотался морально, настолько насмотрелся на рожу Шепарда, что ещё немного — и блеванул бы прямо тому под ноги. Это страдающий агнец угнетал, раздражал и будил желание таки принести его в жертву.

«Джек, твоему отцу под сотню. Смирись с его старомодностью))) И он смирится».

«Сам не трахается и другим не даёт!»

Джек откинулся на спинку клубного диванчика и поднял руку с телефоном вверх, делая снимок. Он прекрасно знал, что выглядит обдолбанным, что перемазан в помаде, но он очень соскучился по человеку, который был ему ближе всех остальных, хотя, если разобраться, они друг другу никто.

«Красавец! Сколько клубы Шайло платят тебе за то, что ты в них бываешь? Не наезжай на отца, он нам с тобой не мешает. Просто оторвёт мне башку, если решит, что я тебя обижаю».

И фото разобранного зигзауэра, а над ним — смуглая рука с обоймой.  

Джек облизал пересохшие губы и присосался к горлышку бутылки, в два глотка допивая скотч, махнул рукой поглядывающему в сторону их компании официанту.

«Я пью и употребляю бесплатно всё, что зажигает кровь. Денег и так достаточно. А как этот столетний мамонт относится к тому, что я отсосать тебе хочу, или в их время секса не было?»

Вертлявая девица вновь оседлала его колени, полезла ладонями под рубашку.

«Твой батя в молодости был тот еще ходок. Я вообще удивлён, что он половину встречных баб не переебал, они на него гроздьями вешаются. Но подробности про нас с тобой ему знать незачем, детка. Не скучай. Приеду — выебу тебя до звёзд из глаз. Или ты предпочитаешь наоборот?»

Джек зажмурился.

Жаль, прикосновения маленьких ладошек никак не получалось принять за руки Брока, способные возбудить, наверное, даже каменное изваяние. Он и представить себе не мог, какой из себя весь Брок, если от вида одних лишь его ладоней, мощных ног и члена Джек начинал гореть.

«Я предпочитаю не заморачиваться такими вопросами, когда можно получить всё!»

И полутёмное фото его члена, исчезающего во рту девицы, чьё имя ему не было интересно: главное, чтобы они успели попасть на глаза прессе и не пришлось тащить её ещё и домой.

Брок ответил фотографией себя, обнажённого, со спины, в зеркале, так, что лица видно не было — фото было срезано по шею. Шрамов на спине у него хватало, но ожоговых почти не было.

Джек выругался. Не хватало ещё отыметь бедную Эльзу прямо на глазах у собравшейся публики, а до чил-аута он явно не дотерпит. Значит, сортир. Кабинки туалета всегда вызывали в нём брезгливое недоумение, но сейчас подходили как ничто другое.

Джек дёрнул девицу за волосы, заставляя взять глубже, поддал бёдрами, коротко застонав, опёрся спиной на тонкую перегородку.

— Соси, — рыкнул он, беспорядочно вбиваясь во влажную глотку.

«Никогда не поверю, что такой, как ты, свободен! Действительно превращаюсь в фетишиста!»

«Моя работа не располагает к длительным отношениям, а ты и так член семьи, Джек»

И фото крупной смуглой ладони, прикрывающей пах.

«Блядь, ты единственный, под кого бы я лёг без вопросов, дядюшка Брок. Но приходится довольствоваться ими!»

Джек усмехнулся, водя членом по губам стоящей перед ним на коленях на всё готовой особы, которая слыла известной ханжой и моралисткой, но сейчас стонала, высовывая язык и жмурясь от удовольствия.

«У тебя есть кто-то постоянный?»

«Кандидатки в невесты считаются? Есть постоянный бывший или бывший постоянный. Моя работа не располагает к длительным отношениям)))))».

Закрыв за Эльзой дверь кабинки, Джек опустился на крышку унитаза, впервые за все годы таких мытарств по клубам ощущая не приятную лёгкость, а облепившую с ног до головы грязь.

«Или твой отчим? Он открытый гомофоб. Он тебя давит?»

«Сайлас меня пристрелит без разговоров, если узнает, что у меня не секс ради секса, а отношения с мужиком. Это сложно».

Джек закурил, слыша, как за дверью кабинки остановился Стэнли, никого к ней не подпуская.

«Сайласу нужен идеальный сын» — отправилось следом.

«Сайласу для достижения желаемого следовало лучше ебать свою жену, — пришёл ответ. — Детка, ты уверен, что при таком раскладе наш приезд будет безопасен для тебя? Я не хочу тебя подставить».

«Прекрати думать головой! Я хочу тебя, ты меня. Я же не под венец тебя тяну. Потрахаемся и разъедемся, с остальным разгребусь. И если передумал, так и скажи. Венценосная блядь не всех возбуждает».

«Детка, с тобой хоть под венец))) Хочу ощутить твою кожу под руками. Узнать, каков ты на вкус. Услышать, как ты стонешь, когда кончаешь».

Сообщение от Брока Джек открыл, уже сидя в машине, хрипло рассмеявшись, потёр переносицу.

— Ваше высочество? — Стэнли обеспокоенно глянул в зеркало заднего вида.

— Всё нормально. Поворачивай в сторону дворца. Посплю час в кабинете.

Джек не любил рассветы, когда приходилось заново влезать в шкуру принца, держать спину прямо и подставлять другую щёку. Но сейчас поднимающееся над Шайло солнце не казалось таким фатальным из-за возможности сказать «привет» куда-то за океан и не встретить равнодушие.

«Ты говори, да не заговаривайся, дядюшка Брок. А то смотри, брошу всё и припрусь со всеми вещами однажды утром».

«Сообщить адрес?»

«Не соблазняй, чёрт языкатый :р мне ещё в Совет сегодня идти и наблюдать, как старые маразматики отсасывают Сайласу за увеличение дотаций».

«Со скольки до скольки тебе лучше не писать? Хотя у нас уже ночь, я сейчас спать упаду. Кстати, лови совет старого наёмника: две таблетки кофеина после ночного загула на пинту воды, и никакого кофе не надо».

«Спасибо, учту)) сам напишу, как освобожусь. Доброй ночи, Брок».

Джек не успел даже натянуть китель, не то что налить себе кофе или, тем более, найти таблетки кофеина. Томасина ждала прямо на парковке, сложив руки на груди. Ах, если бы взгляды могли убивать, Джек осыпался бы к её ногам горсткой пепла.

— Ваше высочество, следуйте за мной.

Она окинула Джека неприязненным взглядом, брезгливо поджала губы.  Джек только глаза закатил: знал, что верному дракону Сайласа не нравится, что принц выбивается из сложившегося образа, не дотягивает до идеального королевского отпрыска, сопротивляется из последних сил.

Сайлас, несмотря на раннее утро, был идеально одет и причёсан и выглядел отлично выспавшимся. Джека перекосило.

— Вы хотели меня видеть, отец?

— Не хотел, но, как видишь, я могу справиться с эмоциями на благо общего дела. — Сайлас патетично покачал головой. — Гефу нужна помощь в устранении человека…

Уже сидя в полном вооружении в вертолёте, Джек отправил Броку смс: «Вылазка в Геф. Буду недоступен пару дней. Не скучай, дядюшка Брок» и отключил телефон.

 

###  **9**

— Теперь у Джека миссия в Гефе, — сообщил Брок вслух. — И у нас заказ в Мексике через четыре дня.

Барнс придирчиво покрутил в руках батон, сжал его и положил обратно на прилавок. Он всё-таки уговорил Дадди приезжать и кормить Роллинза и сейчас, вернувшись домой, получил от него подробный отчёт, сколько и каким видом хлеба питался этот озёрный монстр.

— Джек военный, не всё ему по клубам шляться, — ответил Барнс и потянулся за другой буханкой. — Думаешь, ему понравится пшеничный с тмином?

— Лучше с льняным семенем, — посоветовал Брок. — Джеку вообще не стоило возвращаться в Шайло, он там загибается. Ты ему пишешь?

Понюхав предложенный Броком хлеб, Барнс отправил его в корзинку, а себе всё-таки взял с тмином.

— Я написал, что мы вернулись, — ответил он и, в очередной раз улыбнувшись хозяину лавки, сгрёб в корзину половину стойки с шоколадом. — Стиву тоже писал.

Брок взял полфунта фермерского масла и четыре пинты молока.

— Я беспокоюсь о Джеке, — признался Брок. — Отсюда за ним и не присмотришь. У меня в Гильбоа, считай, нет никого. А что Стив пишет? В гости не напрашивается?

— У него есть Роза, а у Розы — мой номер, — ответил Барнс, расплатившись с Дадди и жестом фокусника выудив из-за пазухи бутылку писко.

Нравился ему добрый неразговорчивый старик. Барнс уже давно всё разузнал о соседях, сначала от скуки, потом это превратилось в своеобразное хобби. Он мог часами незаметно наблюдать за заинтересовавшим его человеком, ходить следом, незаметно проникнуть в его дом, составляя своё мнение, а потом пробивал по базам и сопоставлял. У каждого из соседей обнаружились мелкие грешки, странноватые скелеты в шкафу, а Дадди просто нравился Барнсу.

— Скучает, и я скучаю, но Стив скучает по Баки.

— С тобой нынешним он просто не знаком, за исключением того мордобоя над Потомаком, — заметил Брок, закидывая покупки на заднее сиденье внедорожника. — Будем сегодня готовить или полуфабрикатами обойдемся? Хочешь молочных гренок с сыром?

— Я хочу его увидеть, — тихо ответил Барнс. — Будет больно, но хочу, командир.

— Ты к нему, или он к нам? — спросил Брок, заводя машину.

Внутренне он давно был готов к тому, что этим кончится. Роджерс при необнулённом Барнсе был неизбежен, как горчица при хот-доге.

— В Мексике, после миссии. К нему я не поеду и не уверен, что хочу видеть его в нашем доме и рисковать тобой. — Барнс прижал к груди огромное ведро бананового мороженого. — А ты карамель варить умеешь? — вновь соскочил он со слишком сложной темы.

— Интернет нам в помощь, — ответил Брок. — Не варил, но попробую.

Дома он открыл ноутбук и принялся искать рецепты.

— Тебе обычную или солёную?

— А есть солёная карамель? — Барнс не донёс ложку с мороженым до рта. — Хочу солёную. — Он опустил взгляд на расплывающееся на джинсах пятно. — Ты сильно против Стива в нашей жизни?

— Есть солёная. Я против Роджерса, если тот решит меня убивать или сдавать властям. Если ты его убедишь, что этого делать не надо, пусть будет. Он тебе нужен, а ты для меня важен, так что я и на Роджерса согласен.

— Я не дам ему разрушить то, что у меня есть.

Мороженое отправилось в морозильную камеру, а Барнс, забрав из пакета батон с льняным семенем и валявшийся на столе телефон, ушёл к озеру. Крупные куски хлеба, как по волшебству, исчезали с поверхности воды; то тут, то там появлялся и пропадал шипастый плавник.

— Соскучился?

«Стив. Мы можем увидеться, если хочешь», — написал он и прикрепил фото торчащего над поверхностью воды плавника. «Это Роллинз».

«Я очень хочу, — тут же ответил Стив. — Почему Роллинз?»

«Мексика. Через пять дней. Координаты пришлю отдельно. Потому что молчит и смотрит! И Стив, командир моя семья!»

«Я понял. Всё будет как скажешь. Мексика. Хорошо».

Губы сами собой растянулись в глупой улыбке. Он увидит его, увидится со Стиви! Постоит рядом, может, коснётся плеча. Положив телефон рядом с собой, Барнс откинулся назад.

Над головой неспешно ползли, попирая белыми спинам небо, пушистые облака, у ног плескалась вода, безмолвно разевал зубастый рот Роллинз. Канадская глушь казалась сейчас Барнсу идеальным местом, практически раем. Он знал, что очень сильно изменился — понял, перебирая воспоминания, и также знал, что не получится откатиться в тогда, снова беззаботно улыбаться, хватать мелкого Стиви за задницу и пошло шутить, скрывая собственную неуверенность и смущение. Барнс хотел забрать Стива себе, но не знал, нужен ли он Стиву таким, как сейчас.

— Карамель варится. — Брок вышел на крыльцо. Говорил он негромко, зная, что Барнс своим суперслухом отлично его услышит.

Поднявшись, Барнс скинул оставшийся хлеб в воду, снова заметив шипастый плавник, и направился к дому, оглядывая территорию вокруг. Все скрытые камеры были на месте и исправно работали, датчики движения несколько раз за час присылали показания о передвижениях всяких птичек-белочек: ничего более серьёзного вокруг не происходило.

— Нужно купить гриль, — без капли сомнения заключил Барнс, усаживаясь за стол. — И кошку. Если оставлять ей дверь открытой, она найдёт, чем прокормиться в лесу.

— Купим, — согласился Брок и отошёл к плите помешать молоко с сахаром. — С кошкой только сложно будет. Ты породистую хочешь или из приюта? Джек начал думать в правильную сторону.

— Из приюта. Породистую купят, а этим нужен дом и любовь. — Барнс повёл носом. — Пахнет… вкусно. Джек хочет к нам?

— Он шутил об этом. Думал, что шутил, но ты сам знаешь, что в каждой шутке шутки только доля.

— Отправь ему адрес, чтобы знал, если что, куда ехать.

Барнс смотрел на широкую спину командира и понимал, что спокойно мог бы доверить ему жизнь своего ребёнка, как доверился сам, пойдя за бывшим хэндлером, выбрав его, а не Стива или свободное плавание. Он ведь и сейчас мог уйти в любой момент, мог свернуть шею тому, у кого долгое время был поводок, и раствориться в толпе. И никто бы его не осудил. Но Брок всегда отличался от… да от всех он отличался. Брок с первого раза заглянул намного глубже, чем это предписывалось регламентом, и за бионической рукой и выцветшим, безразличным к окружающему взглядом увидел большее — человека. Увидел и не доложил начальству, решив разбираться самостоятельно.

С Броком Зимний сам почувствовал себя живым.

— Он не писал тебе ещё?

— У него тайная операция в Гефе. Обещал написать, как вернется. — Брок выключил плиту и поставил карамель остывать. — Но я беспокоюсь. Он мальчишка совсем. Да, ему дали майора, но ему же всего двадцать пять! Я такой придурок был в этом возрасте!

Сунув указательный палец левой руки в кастрюлю, Барнс окунул его в карамель, подул, чтобы остудить, и слизнул.

— Хорошо получилось. С мороженым совсем здорово будет. — Он перевёл взгляд на тёмный безмолвный прямоугольник телефона. — Он умный и сильный. Сомневаюсь, что с таким отчимом он бы легко и просто получил звание. Ты, кстати, пробивал по своим каналам этого Шепарда? Слишком уж близко подобрался к королевской семье. Зови меня параноиком, но не верю я в такие случайности.

Брок откупорил бутылку местного тёмного пива, которое ему очень нравилось.

— Младший сын в большой фермерской семье, — начал он. — Учился на автомеханика. После той заварушки был объявлен национальным героем и резко пошёл в гору. Получил капитана, обласкан королем, ходят слухи, что поёбывает принцессу. Король считает его символом правильности выбранного пути. Шепард лезет в политику, как свинья в фарфор, и разбирается в ней примерно так же, но король его поддерживает и всячески противопоставляет сыну. Кажется, в Шепарде Сайлас нашёл то, чего не мог отыскать в Джеке — благоговение и покорность. Ну, и гетеросексуальность до кучи. Сайлас гомофоб.

— Какая странная недальновидность для монарха. Помяни моё слово, командир, он же и пристрелит своего ставленника. Подобные Сайласу люди не терпят конкуренции ни в ком.

Барнс, как только узнал о сыне, поковырялся в данных, что они с Броком увели из Гидры, прикрывая свои спины, нашёл то самое задание в Гильбоа — свержение власти одного тирана, чтобы дать возможность другому, избраннику Господа Бога — как звучит-то — поднять королевство с колен и произнести много-много бравурных речей, рассчитанных непонятно на кого. Барнс помнил, что тогдашнему куратору было всё равно, лишь бы Зимний молчал и делал дело, а кивать в нужных местах в Гидре умели все, от уборщиков до высших военных чинов и конгрессменов.

— Знаешь, а он уже однажды отдал приказ, — задумчиво сказал Брок, — но передумал в последний момент. Мне кажется, Сайлас не в себе. И от этого только более опасен.

Нахмурившись, Барнс проверил телефон. Сообщений не было ни от сына, ни от Стива. С последним-то понятно, надоедать не хотел.

— Сделай так, чтобы Джек захотел уехать оттуда, командир. Старые связи, чтобы приглядели, напрягать сейчас опасно. Самим соваться тоже не дело — мы с тобой приметные слишком, чтобы крутиться неподалёку, а Стива просить… надо ещё подумать, как лучше. Но что-то грядёт, и меня это беспокоит.

— Приложу все усилия, — серьезно ответил Брок. — Но и ты постарайся. Убеди Джека, что ты лучший отец, чем Сайлас. Это важно.

— Какой из меня отец, я и человек-то пока так себе.

Открыв гугл, Барнс вбил «Семейные фильмы» и окунулся в изучение описаний, стараясь выбрать самый подходящий к ситуации — для тщательного просмотра.

Гидра славно постаралась, вытравляя из него чувства и эмоции. Всему теперь приходилось учиться, глядя на других. Даже такой простой малости, как улыбка.

— Ты спас его, когда Сайлас бросил Джека умирать в плену. Ты не угрожаешь ему смертью за отношения с теми, кто ему нравится. Ты не пытаешься ломать мальчишку под себя. Для Джека это уже очень много.

— Спас, потому что платили, и я хотел их там бросить и уйти, командир. — Барнс поднялся. — Надеюсь, у Джека всё хорошо. Попросить, что ли, его носить GPS-маяк?

— Хорошая идея, — согласился Брок. — Вопрос в том, как передать ему маячок, который мы сможем отслеживать. Есть мысли?

— Накрылся наш отпуск, а так бы и передали.

Барнс потянулся, почесал живот.

— Я спать. Скинь мне информацию по Мексике, надо выбрать место для рандеву.

И пошёл к себе.

Список семейных фильмов оказался не таким уж и коротким. Пробежав взглядом краткие содержания, Барнс выбрал «В погоне за счастьем» и завалился на постель. Ему было важно понять, что такое — быть настоящим отцом. Джеку и так доставалось нелюбви лишь за то, что он — это он. Не хотелось добавлять ещё и от себя.

«Береги себя!» — отправил он Джеку, но уведомление о доставке так и не пришло. Телефон Джека всё ещё был выключен.

Брок тоже отослал Джеку смс-ку:

«Вернешься — пришлю тебе человечка с GPS-маячком. Носи, чтобы мы с отцом знали, что ты в порядке. Сайлас опаснее, чем может казаться, детка. Я беспокоюсь за тебя. И скучаю».

В третьем часу ночи Барнсу и Броку одновременно пришло смс с фотографией устало улыбающегося Джека с перевязанной головой и левой рукой, закреплённой в лангете.

 

###  **10**

«Детка, ты цел? Что врачи сказали? Что ж тебе всё время по голове прилетает? Брок».

Джек потёр слипающиеся глаза и дёрнулся, поняв, что навалился на спящего рядом на заднем сиденье машины Шепарда, отодвинулся подальше к окну и взглянул на телефон, приветливо мигающий принятым сообщением.

«Что я долбоёб))) и вселенная меня трясёт в тщетной попытке найти хоть немного мозга. А если серьёзно — я в порядке. Почти в порядке. В шаге от того, чтобы убить и съесть Давида Шепарда. Вот что стоило отцу пристрелить его там, в окопе?»

«Не ешь человечину, это вредно для здоровья :D Что Шепард натворил?»

Зло глянув на храпящего победителя танков, Джек едва сдержался, чтобы не приложить его головой о стекло двери.

«Утырок чуть операцию мне не запорол. Лез с советами, ты представляешь? Почувствовал, блядь, себя наконец капитаном. Это что, он единственную на весь лес мину-ловушку ногой нашёл. О-о, какой это был соблазн бросить его там».

«Почему не бросил? Я через океан чувствую, как тебя от него трясёт»

«Он рядом сидит. Пожалел я его! В кого я такой жалостливый? В Барнса?»

«Он не жалостливый, детка, он милосердный. Убьёт — так сразу, чтобы не мучился. А ты предусмотрительный. Пока Сайлас носится с Шепардом, как дурак с крашеным яйцом, трогать Шепарда опасно. Сайлас всю страну перероет в поисках своего талисмана. Вали оттуда, детка. Мы будем тебе рады».

Следующей смс-кой Брок прислал адрес.

Джек потёр занывшие виски.

«Не соблазняй. Я в шаге от того, чтобы всё бросить, — набрал он. — Нас свои же расстреляли на границе. Не могу не думать, что это приказ Сайласа. И если бы не Шепард — поверил бы без вопросов».

Брок прислал номер телефона и имя.

«У этого человека частный аэропорт возле Лилля и пара “гольфстримов”. Свяжись с ним, он переправит тебя в любую точку мира. Куда лететь, ты знаешь. Встречу в Монреале».

Повертев так и эдак в голове мысль сбежать к чертям из этого королевства, Джек тяжело вздохнул. Не получится так просто. Не зря же он столько лет боролся, тянулся вверх, прыгал выше головы, доказывая Сайласу собственную небесполезность.

«Не могу. Столько просрать только потому, что сейчас тяжело? Ещё побарахтаюсь, и спасибо, запасной аэродром — это здорово. Мне Барнс пишет. Это странно, и пишет он странно. Никогда не думал, что можно общаться такими короткими фразами».

«У него туго с общением. А ещё он заставляет меня каждый день варить ему солёную карамель. Ты любишь солёную карамель?»

Джек светло улыбнулся, чувствуя, как оттаивает намёрзшее за последние дни. Рядом всхрапнул Шепард.

«Не поверишь, никогда не пробовал. Мать помешана на здоровом образе жизни и может унюхать салями, даже если ты кусок пиццы просто в руках держал».

«Барнс питается пиццей, солёной карамелью, шоколадом и мороженым. И всяким уличным фастфудом на миссиях. В прошлый раз гонял меня за жареными пирожками. В Гильбоа есть традиционная уличная еда? Или тебя слишком натаскивали на принца, чтобы ты ходил по улицам?»

«Хохмишь, да? Слишком устал слать тебя на хуй, дядюшка Брок. Ты всё не идёшь и не идёшь)))»

«Сложно пойди на облюбованный хуй, когда он так далеко, детка))))»

«Это всё отговорки!»

И сразу следом — «Почему мне так легко с тобой? Я ведь даже не помню твоего лица, и ты отчего-то упорно прячешься».

«У меня талант ладить с Барнсами и рожа, как рубленый бифштекс, детка. Так что, если решишься, можешь надеть мне пакет на голову».

То, что Джек уснул с телефоном в руках в ожидании сообщения, он понял, только когда водитель аккуратно тронул его за плечо, стараясь добудиться, и даже глянуть не успел, потому что отвезли их не по домам и даже не в дворец, а почему-то в церковь. Джек успел только отметить, что провалился на целых четыре часа. И то, что Шепарда так же растолкали и велели идти к высоким дверям, наводило на странные мысли.

Джек усмехнулся. Не поженить же их решили? А что, брак неугодного, но наследника с почти родным уже, хоть и не по крови, но зато кругом положительным.

Шепард беспомощно оглянулся на Джека, и тому захотелось рассмеяться, напомнить победителю танков, что тот сам во всё это ввязался, присвоив себе заслуги, которые теперь не удаётся ему, слабосильному, тянуть на плечах.

 

***

...Вот лучше бы никуда не ходил, а поймал бы пулю там, на границе. Джек выматерился прямо в голос и, нисколько не скрываясь, закурил, как только они с Давидом вышли из церкви.

Братья? Нет, он правда это сказал?

— Сука, — выругался Джек, пнув какой-то камень и только чудом не попав в мнущегося рядом Шепарда. — Ты свалишь уже?

— У меня нет денег на такси, — промямлил Давид и покраснел.

— Заебись. Мне что, тебя ещё и подвезти?

— Если возможно, Ваше высочество…

— Пешком топай, герой, блядь. — Джек захлопнул дверцу перед самым носом Шепарда и потянулся за телефоном. Как же ему сейчас хотелось к Броку.

«Детка, ты в порядке? Брок»

«Джек, не молчи».

«Я беспокоюсь».

Вновь улыбка растянула губы Джека, хотя он и не надеялся уже, что после разговора с Сайласом никого не пристрелит.

«Уснул. Прости. Можно я сначала поматерюсь, а потом скажу всё, что думаю насчёт твоей рожи, дядюшка Брок?»

«Матерись, сколько твоей душе угодно, детка».

«Вот скажи, меня кармой накрыло из-за того, что я хомяка сестры в саду потерял, или что? С какого всё это на меня валится? Сайлас ведь ни сном ни духом о том, что я не родной. — Джек покосился на водителя и поднял перегородку. — Знал бы, мы бы с тобой не разговаривали. ОН, СУКА, НАЗВАЛ ШЕПАРДА МОИМ БРАТОМ! Сказал, что мы дружить должны и хранить друг друга! А сосать я ему не должен?»

«Джек, это уже через край, — пришёл ответ. — Сайлас совсем ёбнулся и краёв не видит. Видимо, он хочет в сыновья деревенского простофилю. Ты слишком хорош для него, детка».

«Мне кажется, он бы слепил нас вместе, чтобы сделать идеал, каким его видит. Ненавижу их обоих. Один несёт одухотворённую хрень, а второй слушает и кивает! Можно я просто застрелю Шепарда?»

Джек вздохнул, откинулся на сиденье, запрокидывая голову назад. Эмоций не было. Он будто выгорел, сдулся, но вот сдаваться… нет уж, он не сдастся, не оставит то, что принадлежит ему, а не какому-то сыну фермера!

«Стреляй, если сможешь выдать это за самоубийство, — ответил Брок. — Но сам не подставляйся. Сайлас неадекватен, детка. Он тебя убьет — в лучшем случае».

«Не посмеет. Он сильно зависит от брата матери. Кросс держит Сайласа за яйца, вся промышленность королевства под ним. Ладно. Спасибо. Я выговорился, и полегче. Теперь о тебе… Дядюшка Брок, откуда в тебе проснулась закомплексованная ботаничка?»

«Детка, ты просто ни разу не видел того, что ежедневно смотрит на меня из зеркала (».

«А ты покажи! Такой взрослый дядя, а маленького меня боится!»

Десять минут телефон Джека молчал. Потом пришла смс-ка: «Ты сам этого захотел». И косоватое, неумелое селфи.

Закусив губу, Джек смотрел на лицо того, кто стал для него слишком важен, хотя он и уверял сам себя, что это всего лишь секс.

Врать себе Джек не любил, да и не умел особо. Это было ужасно. Джек легко мог представить, как лицо Брока выглядело без всего этого… без перепахавших всю левую половину лица бугрящихся ожогов. Брок, скорее всего, специально повернулся так, чтобы Джек видел его во всей, так сказать, «красе».

Джек долго смотрел на фотографию, кусая ноготь на большом пальце.

«Слушай, не буду врать про любовь с первого взгляда, но мнения менять из-за шрамов не собираюсь, понял? Ты охуенный!»

«Детка, у тебя странные вкусы».

«То есть ты ещё и недоволен, что у меня стоит на тебя и падать не собирается? Ну, знаешь!))))»

Джек вышел из машины, отпустив водителя домой, поднялся к себе, скидывая поднадоевший китель, потянул узел галстука.

«У тебя тело охренеть какое, шея, ноги, руки… член! Тебе лет тридцать пять — сорок? Мужик в самом соку, а в стесняшку сколько играл!»

«С возрастом ты мне польстил, Джек. Но приятно. Спасибо. А тело я себе сделал. Это рабочие мускулы».

Раздевшись, Джек встал перед большим зеркалом у себя в спальне, коснулся ладонью пресса, представив Брока рядом.

«Погоди, а тебе сколько?» — и прикрепил фотографию себя в полный рост, показывая, так сказать, товар лицом.

«Сорок пять» — и фотография перед большим зеркалом в ванной в полный рост, голышом, со всеми шрамами, мускулами и шерстью.

«Блядский боже, чтоб я так выглядел в сорок пять. Надеюсь, отец нисколько не хуже сохранился и у меня хорошие гены! Брок, тебя будто вылепили для секса. Устал, как собака, пока на брюхе переползал границу, но дал бы тебе по щелчку пальцев».

«Всё в твоих руках, детка. Твоему бате больше тридцатника не дашь, но на него не равняйся — он суперсолдат, так что нещитово. У него огнестрел за неделю заживает. Приедешь — буду гонять тебя в тренажёрке днем и ебать ночью для лучшего тонуса».

Джек сжал ладонью член.

«За “ебать ночью” заранее согласен на всё!»

«Два ебливых пидораса с ПТСР)))))»

«В Академии столько не дрочил, как на твои фото, дядюшка Брок. Не боишься устать отрабатывать?»

«Детка, я почти год не ебался, у меня столько накопилось, что как бы тебе не лопнуть)))»

«Слова, слова!» — и косая фотография стоящего на коленях на постели Джека с заведённой за спину рукой и налившимся желанием членом.

«Детка, ты дразнишься!» — и фото раскинутых мускулистых ног и руки на стоящем члене.

«Дразнюсь!»

Джек кое-как установил мобильник между подушек и запустил съёмку видео.

Тело горело от прикосновения собственных ладоней, плавилось. Ему казалось, что Брок смотрит на него из объектива, лаская тяжёлым голодным взглядом. Джек гладил себя, дрочил, слизывая с пальцев капли смазки, не отрывая взгляда от «Брока». Хрипло застонав, вогнал в себя два смазанных слюной пальца и кончил от переизбытка эмоций.

Отправить получилось только с третьего раза, когда руки перестали дрожать.

«Боже, детка, какой ты горячий! Как же я тебя хочу!»

И короткое, секунд на тридцать, видео — блестящий от смазки член в кулаке, выплёскивающаяся сперма и низкий хриплый стон.

«То ли ещё будет))) пусть мне сегодня снится твой член!»

 

###  **11**

На экране, мигнув, загрузилась подробная карта местности со всеми возможными ответвлениями и тупиками Сьюдад-Хуареса.

Барнс не любил миссии на сопровождение, не любил Мексику. Слишком она была непредсказуемой: здесь оружие могло быть даже у безобидной с виду девушки или припрятано у ребёнка в ярком рюкзаке.

Подкрутив верньеры бинокля, Барнс залёг на крыше. Пересечение Барранко Ассуль и Эхе Виаль Гуан Габриель просматривалось идеально. Машины, люди, облака спешили по своим делам, совершенно не обращая внимания на снайпера, удобно устроившегося на крыше и зорко следящего за чёрным бронированным джипом, припарковавшимся прямо у ворот местной тюрьмы.

— Вижу тебя, командир, — отчитался Барнс.

— Вижу цель, — отозвался Брок.

Барнс припал к окуляру прицела, наблюдая за человеком, вышедшим из ворот тюрьмы. Роберто Эльо Нуарес стоял, понурив плечи, по лицу было видно — он не надеется пережить этот день: наркокартели никого не отпускали и не прощали за болтливость. Барнс бы и сам за жизнь Нуареса и ломаного гроша не дал, но нашёлся тот, кто смог с лихвой оплатить время, потраченное первоклассными наёмниками на транзит.

Нуарес, оглядываясь, добежал до джипа и нырнул на заднее сиденье.

— Начали движение. Пока чисто.

Брок проследил, чтобы Нуарес улегся на пол, и повёл машину в необходимом направлении, то и дело виляя. Он тоже не любил Мексику, в том числе потому, что правила дорожного движения здесь соблюдались весьма условно.

— Что видишь?

— Сворачивай на Флорес, там узко, но на трассе обстреляют — пробка.

Барнс в неприметной одежде с обычным гитарным кофром нисколько не выделялся в толпе, даже на древнем, как сама Мексика, мопеде, срезая по улочкам, где и двоим не развернуться, перемещаясь от точки к точке — чуть ли не в каждую дыру влез, готовя маршрут, чтобы потом можно было лежать на крыше и не дёргаться, ведя совершенно неуместные для миссии разговоры.

— Мне Джек не отвечает, — пожаловался он, снимая снайпера в тридцати метрах от нужного Броку поворота.

— Я его предупредил, что у нас миссия, — сказал Брок. — Не хочет мешать. Закончим — ответит. Сворачиваю на Долороза.

Усмехнувшись, Барнс нажал на спусковой крючок, отправляя в полёт кусочек свинца. Захрипев горлом, из окна на Мечетерос вывалился очередной неудачник.

— Принято. Тебе он всегда отвечает, и Роллинз ему не понравился, — пожаловался Барнс.

— А ты ему фотку посылал? — спросил Брок. — Он тебя побаивается. Ухожу на дублёр на Санта Мария.

— Уходи левее, там мусоровоз незнакомый, — велел Барнс. — Отправлял, и Стиву отправлял. Никому Роллинз, кроме меня и Дадди, не нравится.

На заднем плане отчётливо булькнул Нуарес, непривычный, видимо, к душевным и общительным американцам.

— Знаешь, Роллинз — довольно необычный питомец. Если бы ты медведя прикормил, это было бы не так странно. Возвращаюсь на основное шоссе.

— Роллинз идеальный питомец, и ему не нравится батон с льняным семенем. Дадди жалуется, что он его не ест нормально. — Барнс переполз левее, просматривая полупустую дорогу впереди.

Скосив взгляд на наладонник, Барнс сдвинул карту, открывая другой район.

— Закончим, день на отсыпную и Стив, помнишь?

— Помню, — усмехнулся Брок, прибавив скорости. — Оставить вас наедине?

— Километр до точки сброса груза, — отрапортовал Барнс. — Нет, не оставляй, я не смогу один с ним, поддамся, уеду. Не хочу уезжать с ним туда и бросать семью. Навоевался я. — Палец ласково нажал на спусковой крючок. — Чисто.

— А если он захочет остаться с тобой? — спросил Брок, плавно уходя на зелёную тихую улицу.

— На проспекте Ривера направо и сто метров, — проинструктировал Барнс, отправляя заказчику координаты. — Останавливаешься и выходишь из машины. Остальное не наше дело. Нам заплатили только за доставку. — Щёлкнул затвор, загоняя патрон в патронник. — Не знаю. Он не захочет.

Барнс не думал, что будет после этой встречи с ним или со Стивом, не думал, как она пройдёт и что они во время неё будут делать, но отправил Стиву координаты дома близ небольшого городка Охинага, недалеко от национального парка Биг бенд Ранч. Знал, что приедет и будет ждать ровно два дня, чтобы потом стереть номер Стива навсегда, если тот найдёт причину не явиться.

Брок послушно повернул, проехал сто метров и остановился. Вышел из машины, встал рядом спиной к ней.

— Не говори за других, — посоветовал Брок. — Доложи обстановку.

— Трое на крыше, синий пикап в конце улицы. Уходи. — Барнс открыл окно с виртуальным счётом. — Заказчик перевёл оплату. Остальное не наше дело. Я прикрываю до контрольной точки, но тронуть не должны. — Подкрутил верньеры прицела, наблюдая, как Нуарес что-то кричит Броку. — У Стива своя война и кучка оголтелых суперлюдей на полставки, как фигурки на шахматной доске, он до сих пор воюет.

— Посмотрим, — сказал Брок, вышвырнул Нуареса из машины, прыгнул за руль и развернулся на месте, едва не переехав Нуаресу ноги.

Стоило чёрному джипу завернуть за угол, голова «посылки» разлетелась кровавыми ошмётками. Барнс, хмыкнув, убрал винтовку обратно в кофр и, перевернувшись на спину, закурил, мысленно отсчитывая секунды до момента, когда можно будет подняться, спокойно спуститься по лестнице до первого этажа и сесть в салон, радуясь, что Брок настоял на машине с хорошим кондиционером.

В Мексике воняло смертью, живо напоминая Италию сороковых. Та же грязь, ощущение холодного взгляда в спину через прицел винтовки и удушливый смрад, не имеющий ничего общего с разложением плоти. Уж вонь страха Барнс знал как никто.

Брок забрал Барнса в условленное время в нужном месте.

— Остаток перевели, — сообщил он. — Заказчик без претензий.

— Жрать хочу, но видеть местную кухню уже не могу, — пожаловался Барнс, забросив кофр на заднее сиденье. — Поехали сразу в Охинагу, я дом снял на четыре дня, и напиши Джеку, что мы закончили.

— Уже написал. В Гильбоа сейчас ночь. Поехали, тут не так далеко.

Барнс закинул ноги на приборную панель, чуть съехав по сиденью, и смотрел в окно, как мимо мелькают дома, отдаляясь, сменяясь пологими склонами степной долины. В приёмнике тихо мурлыкал Стив Фоссет, напоминая о бренности бытия.

— Мне нравится, как мы живём, — признался он. — Я понимаю, что мы делаем, понимаю, за что получаю деньги. И не надо думать, искать подвоха. Все риски проплачены и прописаны в контракте. И почти понимаю Гидру.

— Гидра облажалась с «Озарением», — сказал Брок. — Идеи были стоящие, но исполнение ни к чёрту.

— Не тем отдавали планирование, — покивал Барнс, поглядывая на телефон. Его немного озадачивало, как Брок находит темы, чтобы переписываться с Джеком постоянно. Он сам-то иной раз не знал, что сказать глаза в глаза, а чтобы уж писать, и подавно. — А если Джек решит остаться в Гильбоа, станет королём, ты поедешь со мной?

— Конечно, поеду, — удивился Брок.

— А как повезём Роллинза?

— В аквариуме. Возят же как-то рыб для океанариумов. Я выясню, — пообещал Брок. — Емкость с водой, компрессоры и всё такое. Осталось уговорить Роллинза. Остановимся купить еды?

— Только чего-нибудь не мексиканского, — попросил Барнс.

Вот именно за всё это он и любил командира. Тот не спрашивал зачем, когда Барнс говорил прыгать, а узнавал, как высоко, и прыгал, хотя и сам Барнс поступал точно так же. Так повелось ещё с Гидры. Барнс смотрел на бойцов СТРАЙКа и ждал, когда его попробуют отдать одному из них — такие моменты случались через одного, кураторам был очень интересно, а способен ли Зимний свернуть шею «своему». Способен. До Брока и СТРАЙКа у Зимнего не было своих. Именно поэтому он самолично откапывал командира из-под Трискелиона, дежурил ночами в заштатном госпитале и выкрал, когда Брок снова смог дышать самостоятельно и подниматься до сортира.

У Барнса были деньги, у командира — связи и адреса явочных квартир. Они справились, выгребли из всего дерьма, умудрившись при этом нигде не засветиться.

Брок притормозил у круглосуточного супермаркета.

— Пойдёшь со мной или останешься в машине?

— Купи всего и побольше. Стив тоже жрать будет, — ответил Барнс и надвинул на глаза козырёк бейсболки.

— Понял. — Брок вышел из машины.

Найти в местечковом мексиканском супермаркете что-то не мексиканское было сложно, поэтому вернулся нагруженный как мул Брок только через час. Сунул пакеты в багажник, вручил Барнсу бутылку молока.

Охинага был небольшим пыльным провинциальным городишкой вдали от главных трасс, одним из тех, которые туристы обычно обходили десятой дорогой. Ничего примечательного, выделяющего его из многих других: серый, почти занесённый песком рабочий город с низенькими и какими-то бесцветными домиками, бесцветными усталыми людьми и пустынными в разгар дня улицами, без по-туристически яркого привычного мексиканского колорита, он будто бы был вырезан из старой американской кинохроники и забыт посреди Мексики. Так что найти здесь дешёвый домик на отшибе не составило труда, хотя, если бы не долгожданная встреча со Стивом, Барнс бы его никогда не одобрил — слишком ветхим выглядело строение, слишком тонкими стены, неудачным — расположение окон и дверей.

— Я сплю с тобой, — поставил Барнс в известность Брока, стоило загрузить продуктами старенький дребезжащий холодильник. — Стив будет утром. Обещал быть.

— Хочешь искупаться? Вода двадцать восемь градусов, — сказал Брок. — У меня ощущение, что я провонял городом насквозь.

Барнс принюхался к себе и скривился.

— Голубиное дерьмо.

Скинув с себя толстовку, поискал взглядом хоть что-то похожее на стиральную машину и тяжело вздохнул. Действительно, в объявлении указывалось, что в доме минимум техники — и, похоже, этим минимумом был старый тостер с намалёванным на боковине мексиканским флагом.

— Здесь есть спуск к воде? — спросил Барнс, копаясь в настенных шкафах в поисках чего-то похожего на полотенца. Чистое постельное бельё он нашёл.

— Пляж прямо возле дома, — ответил Брок. — Слышишь воду?

Он разделся до трусов, перекинул через плечо полотенце и отправился на берег, где дул бриз и шуршали по песку волны.

Барнс проверил телефон и улыбнулся.

— Джеку понравился Роллинз! — крикнул он, пробегая мимо Брока и врубаясь грудью в пенные барашки волн.

Брок рассмеялся и кинулся в воду.

Они долго плавали, ныряли, плескались, дёргали друг друга за ноги и брызгались, сбрасывая напряжение тяжёлого дня. Потом вышли на берег, Брок вытер руки, сходил за телефоном и, обняв Барнса, сделал селфи в вечерних лучах, чтобы отправить Джеку.

«Сбылась мечта о пляже и море?))) хороши))» — ответ пришёл тут же.

Барнс глянул на экран телефона и улыбнулся, поднимаясь.

Всё-таки хорошо, что они взялись за тот заказ.

— Пойдём поедим, и спать. Завтра Стив.

За едой Брок то и дело поглядывал на телефон, но новых смсок не было. Видимо, Джек был чем-то очень занят.

— Алкоголь для успокоения не предлагаю, на тебя не действует, — сказал Брок, глядя, как Барнс ковыряется в тарелке.

— Поэтому я и буду спать с тобой, командир. Один не смогу и глаз сомкнуть. Почему я себя так по-дурацки чувствую? — спросил тот, отставляя тарелку. Есть не хотелось совершенно, хотя нормально ели они только утром перед миссией. Желудок сжимало странным тягостным предчувствием.

— Потому что ты волнуешься, — объяснил Брок. — Очень волнуешься. Пойдём в постель.

Стоило коснуться головой подушки, Барнс тут же уснул, подкатываясь ближе под тёплый бок командира.

«Доброй ночи» — пришло Броку на телефон.

«Не думаю, что скоро усну, — пожаловался Брок. — Завтра приедет давняя любовь твоего бати, а у меня с ним сложно».

«Воу, что это за любовь такая, что она заставляет тебя волноваться?»

«Баки Барнс и Капитан Америка — ты это в школе должен был проходить».

Ответа не было почти двадцать минут.

«Погоди-погоди. Только не говори, что мой отец тот самый Баки Барнс! Слов нет цензурных. А я-то думал, где мог его видеть. Ну, предположим, изучал… новости всё интереснее и интереснее, а меня оборвали, когда я учителю заявил, что они любовники».

«Твой отец — Джеймс Бьюкенен «Баки» Барнс, и ты наполовину ирландец )))) Не думаю, что они были любовниками тогда. Хотя я не спрашивал. Кэп приедет завтра, я изображаю плюшевого мишку для Барнса. Он горячий, как печь, а тут и без того жара. Хрен усну».

«У тебя странное пристрастие к Барнсам, или у них к тебе))) ирландец XD. Сайлас с ума сойдёт)))) только ты-то тут при чём? Ну приедет, что тут такого, или думаешь, суперсолдатская ревность — вещь опасная?»

«Опасная вещь — капитанское чувство справедливости, Джек. У меня был приказ его ликвидировать. Я саботировал, но Кэпу об этом никто не сказал. Для него я агент Гидры и хэндлер Зимнего Солдата. Если Кэп не свернет мне шею в первые пять минут, у меня есть шанс дотянуть до вечера. Если что — не поминай лихом».

«А вот сейчас совсем не смешно!»

На тумбочке пиликнул принятым сообщением телефон Барнса.

«Не пиши ему, — посоветовал Брок. — Он спит. Утром прочтет. Ничего со мной не случится. Барнс обещал».

«Брок, я серьёзно: постарайся хотя бы не попадаться на глаза этому долбанутому суперу. Видел я недавно ролик, как он прыгает со здания на здание…»

К сообщению была прикреплена фотография, сделанная чуть ли не из-под стола. Джек в военном кителе, откинувшись на спинку кресла, со скучающим видом грыз карандаш.

«Ты на совещании? Каково тебе работать министром информации?»

«А никак. Что до этого сидел на галёрке и молчал, что сейчас. Только пересадили поближе. Уже третий час обсуждаем день рождения Сайласа».

«Подари ему чертополоха под простыню)))) — посоветовал Брок. — Будет бал? Всё, как положено в королевских дворцах — дамы в пышных платьях, драгоценности, еда на шпажках?»

«Пышные платья — это уже перебор))) народу и так нагонят, что не развернуться. А подарок есть, и поверь, Сайлас рад не будет — представлю ему свою невесту. Пусть подавится!»

«Она хорошенькая? Умная? Будет знать?»

«Лу-Лу прелестна и достаточно честолюбива, чтобы не мешать корону и чувства. Тут проблем точно не предвидится, если одна придворная сучка пасть закроет. Но это частности. Сайлас давно поставил на мне крест, но если я женюсь, то придётся делиться».

«Жаль, мне не удастся погулять на свадьбе )))) Главное, чтобы ты был уверен в том, что делаешь, детка. И да, я ревную. Не хочу быть твоей маленькой грязной тайной».

«А фавориткой короля?))))))»

«У церковников в Гильбоа пуканы повзрываются))))»

«Даже представить не могу тебя, произносящего эту фразу))) Люсинда знает о тебе, точнее, о том, что у меня есть тот, кто мне дорог. Она понимает».

«Будь осторожен, вкладывая свое сердце в чужие руки, детка. Почему ты так уверен в своей невесте?»

«У всех есть свои тайные мечты и желания. Люсинда хочет корону. Хочет всё, что к ней прилагается, а ещё хочет свою двоюродную сестру, которой едва исполнилось восемнадцать. Я даю ей корону и не мешаю завоёвывать Кристину. Согласись, равный обмен».

«Вот только у тебя пока нет короны, детка, и Сайлас не отдаст её добровольно. Черт, Джек, у вас в Гильбоа серпентарий хуже, чем был в Гидре».

«Дом, милый дом))) спи уже, дядюшка Брок. Тебе ещё завтра по кустам прятаться от законного мужа!»

Брок зевнул.

«Завтра отпишусь, как всё прошло. Не скучай. И привет невесте».

 

###  **12**

Барнс сидел, сложив ноги по-турецки, прямо посреди обеденного стола, стараясь не шевелиться и даже не дышать. Он прислушивался, как старое дерево трещит под его немалым весом, и задумчиво цедил горячий кофе.

— Я и тебе сварил, но весь его выпил, — признался он вошедшему на кухню Броку.

Тот пожал плечами и почесал голое плечо.

— Сварю еще. Джек писал?

— Да! — Барнс ехидно усмехнулся. — Написал, что откусит мне голову, если с тобой что-нибудь случится. Он за тебя переживает.

— А что он жениться собирается, он тебе писал? — Брок включил кофеварку. — Машина подъезжает.

— Про жениться ни слова. — Барнс легко соскочил со стола, так его и не развалив, и ломанулся в комнату за телефоном, успев крикнуть Броку, чтобы открывал Стиву.

Брок подошёл к хлипкой двери ровно в тот момент, когда в неё постучали. Распахнул, полюбовался взволнованным и потрясённым лицом Кэпа и отступил на шаг:

— Входи. Он сейчас.

— Рамлоу, ты… — Кэп явно не находил слов.

Барнс вышел к Стиву как был, в одних трусах, потрясая телефоном.

— Нет, ты представь, он подумал, что мне это не интересно, — громко возмутился он, наступая на Брока. — А тебе рассказал! Это нечестно! — и только тогда обернулся к гостю. — Здравствуй, Стив. Кофе не предлагаю, не готов.

— Боже мой! — вырвалось у Стива. — Господи, твое плечо! Боже, я так рад, что ты жив! Можно… прости, можно я тебя обниму?

В широких ярко-синих шортах и красной в белых пальмах рубашке, в темных очках и белой бейсболке, Стив выглядел нелепо и явно не знал, куда девать свои большие руки — то и дело убирая их за спину или в карманы просторных шорт, — и ноги, обутые в огромные спортивные сандалии.

Брок внутренне ухахатывался. Он отошёл в кухню, вроде бы для того, чтобы проследить за кофе, но вместо этого исподтишка сфотографировал Кэпа и отправил фото Джеку.

«Кэп явился».

«И это тот самый с плакатов и агитационных видео? А чего он такой… будто пнули его?»

Барнс склонил голову к плечу, разглядывая того, кто был его смыслом жизни очень долгое время, ради кого он старался быть самым-самым, пусть это и включало в себя волочение за каждой юбкой. Стив в сороковых был восторженным идеалистом, жившим мечтой сделать мир лучше, и Барнс, по мере своих возможностей, окружал Стива всем самым лучшим, доказывая ему собственную значимость.

— Обними, — едва заметно улыбнулся он, раскинув руки.

Стив широко улыбнулся и крепко обнял Барнса, прижимая к себе.

— Я так рад! — сказал он. — Так рад! Ты просто не представляешь!

— Представляю, — едва слышно ответил Барнс, прижимаясь в ответ на какие-то доли секунды, и тут же отстранился, хлопнул по плечу. — Проходи. Это, конечно, не наш дом, но тут вполне можно поговорить. Ты голоден?

Он отчаянно глянул на широкую спину Брока, чувствуя, как начинают подрагивать пальцы живой руки.

— Я позавтракал в городе, но выпью кофе, — сказал Стив. — Так вы с Рамлоу… вместе?

В голосе Роджерса прозвучала ревность.

Брок хмыкнул и налил кофе — чёрный Кэпу и чёрный с сахаром себе.

— Барнс, ты завтракал? — спросил он.

— Да, молоко, хлеб и помидоры, — ответил тот, проигнорировав предыдущий вопрос, и обернулся к Стиву. — Ты садись, не стой столбом и аккуратнее со столом. Он подо мной сегодня чуть не развалился.

Стив аккуратно сел за стол. Старый металлический стул жалобно скрипнул.

— А рыба где? — спросил Роджерс. — Вы здесь отдыхаете?

— Отдыхаем, — согласился Брок и взялся за телефон.

«Они встретились, — ответил он Джеку. — Я цел».

— Почти что семейная поездка на море, только не полным составом и вместо моря Рио Гранде. — Барнс кое-как умостился на узкий подоконник. — Роллинз дома.

«Не нарывайся!»

«И в мыслях нет», — сообщил Брок.

— Как мне тебя теперь называть? — спросил Стив у Барнса. — И почему не… Это же твое имя.

— Потому что, говоря «Баки», ты видишь не меня и хочешь видеть не меня. А время не повернуть вспять, Стив. Зови Барнсом, Джеймсом, да как угодно, но Баки был твоим лучшим другом. А я не он.

У Барнса тянуло в груди, кололо от бессильной злости на самого себя, за острое чувство несоответствия.

Брок бесшумно вышел, оставив их вдвоём.

— Потому что я просто проспал семьдесят шесть лет, а ты их прожил? — спросил Стив. — Я всё равно хочу быть ближе к тебе. Хочу узнать тебя заново и заново сблизиться. Знаешь, я тоже не тот, что в сорок пятом. Но ты по-прежнему важен для меня и дорог мне.

— Зачем тебе это, Стиви? — безнадёжно улыбнулся одними губами Барнс. — Я тяну тебя в прошлое, а ведь есть и люди из настоящего. Зачем тебе старый друг, который уже очень давно не на той стороне? Зачем меня тащить в свою жизнь, мелкий?

— Потому что я всегда любил тебя. — Стив посмотрел ему в глаза. — Всегда. И ничего не изменилось.

Опершись бедром о край стола, Барнс нервно почесал в затылке, растрёпывая и так торчащие во все стороны волосы, спрятал лицо за длинными прядями.

— Я больше не гожусь на роль хорошего друга, Стив. Я не смогу… — начал он, но оборвал себя, покосившись на телефон, который оставил рядом с кофемашиной. — Давай попробуем, но забудь о командире, за него я встану даже против тебя.

— Я приму все твои условия… Джеймс. Но… почему Рамлоу? Что для тебя в нём такого? Он предал меня. Он пытался меня убить. Я не понимаю. Я читал про обязанности хэндлера в Гидре, и я… я не могу понять.

Достав из дребезжащего холодильника упаковку бананового мороженого, Барнс снова устроился на подоконнике. Разговор будет долгим. Это для него всё понятно и правильно, а Стив всегда отличался своей собственной логикой.

— А что, если я люблю жёсткий секс? — усмехнулся Барнс, отправляя в рот полную ложку мороженого. — Подумай хорошенько, пытался ли тебя убить человек, у которого на коротком поводке ручной суперсолдат и лучший снайпер современности. Мне хватило бы и одной пули, чтобы закончить эту историю. А командир отпустил тебя.

— То есть вот так просто? Саботировал приказ и отпустил? Мне сложно в это поверить. — Стив опустил голову, покрутил кружку с кофе, из которой так и не отпил ни глотка, и спросил: — Вы любовники?

— Нет, никогда не были и не будем. У каждого из нас свои предпочтения. Командир предпочитает моего сына, а я — дрочить на светлый образ… впрочем, неважно. — Барнс облизал ложку. — Всё просто, Стиви. Он тебя не предавал, потому что никогда не был на твоей стороне или на стороне Гидры. Это работа, грязная, тяжёлая, но всего лишь ра-бо-та! Единственное — командир прокололся на мне. Не смог следовать контракту и лупить шоковой дубинкой под колени за любой проёб, а отогревал по мере своих сил.

— За это я ему благодарен. Но остального не понимаю. — Стив покачал головой. — Впрочем, чёрт с ним, с Рамлоу. И даже чёрт с тем, что ты не против него и твоего сына. Для меня важен ты. Как ты живешь? Чем занимаешься? Что тебе теперь нравится?

— Джек взрослый мальчик, дурной, но взрослый. Да и почему бы не командир? В нём я уверен, он моего сына не обидит. — Пустое ведро из-под мороженого было отставлено в сторону. — Пойдём на пляж? Уже жарко и можно купаться, там и поговорим. У нас есть пиво. Ты пьёшь пиво, Стив?

— Пью, но оно на меня не действует, — пожал плечами Роджерс. — Да и вкус у него странный. — Он поднялся. — Пойдем.

— Значит, не будем переводить продукты.

Барнс достал из навесного шкафчика полотенца и, крикнув командиру, что они уходят, повёл Стива на пляж.

— А что мне нравится? — Барнс оглянулся через плечо, облизав взглядом массивную фигуру Стива. — Жить. Мне нравится жить, наёмничать, кормить Роллинза, ездить в магазинчик Дадди и не чувствовать на шее ярма из «правильно и должен». А чем живёт национальное достояние Америки? — спросил он, поправил резинку трусов и, расстелив полотенце, сел на него.

— Сейчас — бездельничаю, — признался Стив. — ЩИТ развалился. Я сам его развалил. Организация, настолько пронизанная Гидрой, полностью себя скомпрометировала… Джеймс. Ты раньше ненавидел это имя. Я так и не понял почему.

— Оно ужасное. Джеймс, — протянул Барнс. — Я его и сейчас не люблю. Но тут с мотивацией сложнее. Командир говорил, что это нормально, когда что-то не нравится. Вот мне не нравится имя Джеймс. — Барнс поднял взгляд на Стива. — А дальше что? Вот развалил ты ЩИТ, и что будешь делать дальше? У меня сын женится и королём стать хочет. Если у него получится, то мы, скорее всего, переберёмся в Европу.

— Ну… — Стив сел рядом, но так, чтобы не касаться Барнса, — сейчас всех Мстителей собрал у себя Тони. Тони Старк. Сын Говарда. Иногда бывают миссии. Не знаю, что дальше, Джеймс. Всё развалилось. Я пытался искать тебя… Собственно, только этим и занимался. А почему королём? Как такое возможно? Он настолько взрослый? Как его зовут?

Барнс расплылся в улыбке. Он любил разговаривать о Джеке.

— Джеку двадцать пять. Так вышло, что Зимний не настолько стерилен, как всем казалось, вот и родился в маленьком королевстве маленький принц. — Нашарив телефон, Барнс прижался плечом к плечу Стива, замер на мгновение, чтобы не выдать себя, впитывая его тепло, и открыл сохранённые фотографии. — Командир говорит, что мы похожи.

Стив взял телефон, чуть задержав пальцы на пальцах Барнса.

— Он твоя копия, — покачал он головой. — Только суровее, что ли. Ты был такой смешливый, а он серьезный. Мрачный даже. И принц? — Он помолчал и спросил: — Можно я тебя поцелую?

Барнс вздрогнул, тряхнул головой и расхохотался. А он-то думал, решил сам для себя, что сказанное вскользь на кухне «люблю» было не о том. Ведь любить можно очень по-разному. Сам Барнс любил и научился разделять любовь к Стиву и, скажем, к командиру и Джеку.

Обхватив ладонями лицо Стива, Барнс аккуратно, на пробу, коснулся его губ своими. Стив ответил неумело и жарко, жадно и голодно. Он целовал и целовал Барнса, трогая кончиком языка губы и прикрывая глаза. Ненадолго оторвавшись, он выдохнул:

— Так и не решился ни до войны, ни на войне. Корил себя за это, ты не представляешь как.

— Представляю, — выдохнул Барнс, притягивая его к себе, погладил по голове, коснулся губами шеи, местечка за ухом. — Но всегда думал, что буду шафером на твоей свадьбе, помогать нянчить маленьких светленьких Роджерсов и бояться выдать, что половину жизни дрочу на их отца.

— Сейчас в Штатах можно жениться мужчинам, — сообщил Стив, обхватил Барнса за плечи и повалил на песок, снова целуя.

Барнс плавился, жался к Стиву, до конца не смея поверить в реальность происходящего. Ему столько раз снились широкий разворот плеч, ясные голубые глаза и губы, о которых он мечтал с тех пор, как поймал себя на разглядывании выпирающих позвонков на шее лучшего друга и на желании коснуться их губами.

— Замуж я за тебя не пойду, компания у тебя… неподходящая для беглых гидровцев, — улыбнулся Барнс в губы Стива.

Стив обхватил его за талию, прижал к себе.

— Ты классифицируешься как военнопленный, — сообщил он. И снова поцеловал Барнса, прижимаясь грудью к груди, притираясь бедрами.

— Мне нравится моя жизнь, Стиви, и я люблю тебя, всегда любил. — Барнс обхватил Стива ногами, прижался, давая почувствовать своё желание, оттягивающее тонкую ткань трусов. — Но я не уеду с тобой. У меня там дом и Роллинз. Хочешь, он станет и твоим домом?

— Хочу, — прошептал Стив. — Хочу. Даже если ты переберёшься в Европу.

У него стоял, как каменный столп.  

Коротко застонав, Барнс толкнул Стива в грудь, переворачивая его на песок, навалился сверху, прижался. Ткнулся лбом в солнечное сплетение, стараясь хоть немного отдышаться, взять себя в руки, не поддаваться ослепляющему желанию принадлежать. Сполз ниже, прихватил губами через несколько слоёв ткани головку твёрдого члена Стива, со снайперской точностью найдя её под одеждой.

— Ах! — вырвалось у Стива. — Слушай, я… я никогда… — Он застонал и потянул с себя одежду.

— Господи, Стиви… лучше молчи, пока я ещё могу соображать.

У Барнса мутилось сознание. Он едва удерживал себя в руках, помогая Стиву выпутываться из одежды. Скинув и свои трусы, Барнс уселся ему на бёдра, обхватив оба члена живой ладонью, сжал, двинул вниз, лаская.

— Застрелюсь, если сейчас проснусь один, — выдохнул он в Стиву губы и снова сполз вниз, наклонился над его членом, лизнул головку, пробуя на вкус, и заурчал.

Стив был горьковато-пряным, вкусным. Рот наполнился слюной, тело прошило судорогой удовольствия от одного ощущения толстого, перевитого крупными венами члена во рту.

Барнс подался вперёд, пропуская в глотку, насаживаясь до самых яиц, почувствовал, как непривычные мышцы протестующе заныли.  Хотелось сделать Стиву хорошо, чтобы он метался, комкая полотенце, высоко вскидывая бёдра, и стонал, распугивая птиц и немногочисленных соседей, решивших именно сейчас прогуляться по песочку.

Ему было всё равно, видит ли их кто. Барнс наконец получил Стива в единоличное пользование, и пусть тот уедет — но сейчас он рядом, под ним, прячет глаза за пушистыми ресницами, кусает губы, чтобы не стонать.

Барнс сглотнул, сильнее сжимая член Стива во рту, лизнул яйца и выпустил блестящий от слюны ствол.

— Стиви… — сипло прошептал он, облизал себе пальцы на правой руке и завёл за спину, наскоро себя растягивая. Барнс не хотел ждать. Пусть это будет больно, горячо до невозможности, но он подохнет, если не ощутит всю эту твёрдость глубоко в себе.

Барнс насадился одним длинным долгим движением, замер, выламываясь в спине, хватая ртом воздух.

Стив вцепился в его бедра и вскрикнул.

— О господи, — выдохнул он, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не начать вбиваться в сильное горячее тело. Погладил Джеймса по бедрам, сжал в ладони его твёрдый член, обласкал маленький тёмный сосок. И всё-таки подался вверх.

— Какой ты огромный, — заскулил Барнс, падая Стиву на грудь. — Ну же, еби меня, Стиви!

Стив обнял его, притиснул к себе и начал двигаться, сначала неуверенно, неумело, постепенно угадывая ритм и набирая скорость.

— Люблю тебя, — выдыхал он. — Господи, как же я тебя люблю!

Он трогал и гладил Джеймса везде, куда мог дотянуться, целовал шею, плечи, отплёвываясь от длинных волос, гладил по спине и ягодицам, ласкал пальцами растянутый вокруг члена вход, целовал в губы, в небритый колючий подбородок, оглаживал ладонями напряжённые под кожей мышцы.

Барнс, постанывая, подавался навстречу, стараясь наполниться до краёв, продлить незнакомое удовольствие. Что-то внутри него оживало, раскрывая нежные лепестки, тянулось всем своим существом к Стиву, чтобы сплестись с ним в единое целое и больше никогда не отпускать.

Опёршись ладонями на грудь Стива, Барнс перехватил инициативу, задавая скорость сам, двигаясь так, как ему бы хотелось, чувствуя, как в груди разгорается сверхновая, готовая взорваться всего от нескольких толчков, разметать его по всему пляжу.

Сжав в себе пульсирующий член Стива, Барнс закричал. Стив вторил ему, вбиваясь в его горячее жадное тело, взрываясь в нём и распадаясь на сияющие осколки, чтобы собраться вновь — цельным и живым. Настоящим.

— Люблю тебя, Джеймс! — выдохнул Стив, притискивая его к себе.

— Чёрт с тобой, зови меня Баки, — сыто выдохнул Барнс, устраиваясь на груди у Стива. — Люблю. И давай мы немножечко ещё полежим и продолжим в доме. А местные обойдутся дальше без шоу.

 

###  **13**

«Твой батя ебет Капитана Америку у нас во дворе», — не удержался и отправил Джеку сообщение Брок.

«Теперь хоть понятно, в кого я такой открытый и любознательный))))»

К сообщению прилагалась фотография Джека в красивом чёрном костюме.

«Детка, ты просто загляденье. Куда собираешься?»

«Приём по случаю дня рождения короля. Будет долго, помпезно и скучно, но не идти нельзя. Представлю свою невесту общественности. Пусть «папочка» подавится».

«Представь её нам с Барнсом при случае. Он переживает, что ты ему про невесту не сказал».

«Интересно, а слишком большой наглостью будет пригласить вас на свадьбу, или Сайлас меня без разговоров пристрелит, когда поймёт, что я больше похож на одного из гостей, чем на него?))))»

Джек спустился на парковку и влез на заднее сиденье. Не хотел он никуда ехать, не хотел встречаться с Люсиндой, хотя та была действительно умненькой девочкой. Лучше остаться дома и уговорить Брока на видеочат. Пусть папаня трахается там на заднем дворе с символом всего американского, а он отдрочит на глазах его друга.

Закусив губу, Джек чуть не застонал в голос. Как же ему сильно хотелось попасть к Броку хотя бы на полчаса, можно и в одежде, без секса, обнять его, уткнуться носом в местечко между плечом и шеей и забыть, что ему надо ещё куда-то.

«Не успеет, — ответил Брок. — Мы его раньше пристрелим, детка. Он же дилетант».

Джек откинулся на спинку сиденья. Если бы он был чуть инфантильнее, то именно в этот момент поверил бы в существование бога и в то, что ему наконец воздалось за все годы репрессий со стороны Сайласа. Баки Барнс был странным, неразговорчивым. Любил странные вещи, странного человека, завёл себе не самого обычного питомца, но Джеку было с ним на удивление легко и правильно. Баки Барнса интересовало абсолютно всё, и ни за один проёб он не костерил сына — лишь узнавал причину и делал свои выводы. И это, чёрт возьми, подкупало. Джек впервые мог быть самим собой.

Когда Лу-Лу открыла ему дверь, красивая, смущённо улыбающаяся, Джек склонился, протягивая ей руку.

— Мисс Вольфсон, разрешите сопроводить вас на бал.

А у машины попросил остановиться и, сфотографировав, отправил Броку и отцу.

«Красавица, — тут же ответил Брок. — Но знаешь, черти в этом омуте есть точно, так что ты поосторожнее)))»

«Всё это может и не понадобиться, дядюшка Брок».

Джек отправил смс и улыбнулся, поймав краем глаза заинтересованный взгляд будущей супруги.

— Об этом тебе знать не стоит, дорогая, — как можно доброжелательнее улыбнулся он, поднёс её ладонь к губам. — Не забывай о своей роли, и я не забуду о своей.

— Джек, милый, я помню, — улыбнулась Люсинда.

«У тебя изменились планы?» — поинтересовался Брок.

«Обдумываю трусливое бегство от головной боли под названием «королевство Гильбоа», но пока надеюсь, что это за меня говорит мигрень».

Джек отвернулся к окну, глядя на вспыхивающий яркими неоновыми огнями Шайло, и до странного отчётливо понял — скучать не будет.

«Детка, что бы ты ни решил, мы тебя поддержим, — заверил Брок. — Барнс всерьез обдумывает переезд в Европу, если корона окажется тебе впору».

Давно у Джека не было такого хорошего настроения. Он вёл Люсинду под руку, наслаждаясь впечатлением, которое они производили. Джек улыбался, подхватывал блистающую Лу-Лу под локоть, бережно прикасался к талии, танцевал с ней, чувствуя спиной ненавидящий взгляд Сайласа.

«Ты бы видел его лицо — будто в пунш кто-то помочился прямо при гостях. Это действительно стоило того».

«На него не угодишь. Тебе стоило привести на этот праздник меня. Я умею танцевать нижний брейк))))»

«Да ты не перестаёшь удивлять меня, дядюшка Брок))) О каких ещё твоих скрытых талантах я не знаю? О, я бы привёл тебя к себе в спальню, а не к этим напыщенным разодетым идиотам. Ты мой!»

И фотография явно из уборной королевского дворца: Джек пристально смотрит в зеркало, облизывая губы.

Брок отправил своё фото с банкой пива в руке на фоне пляжа и пальм. Из одежды на нём были одни трусы.

«Ты собственник, детка».

«Только с тобой во мне просыпается что-то голодное и злое, не желающее ни с кем делить добычу. И, честно, оно меня начинает напрягать».

Джек посмотрел в зеркало, себе в глаза, стараясь разглядеть что-то за радужкой. Он не понимал, как ни к чему не обязывающий флирт вдруг перерос в обсуждение дальнейшей совместной жизни. Сам Джек никогда не стремился обзаводиться семьёй или постоянным партнёром и никогда не понимал моногамии, предпочитая менять любовников. А сейчас в его голове был один только Брок, и это не радовало. Не хотел Джек от кого-либо настолько зависеть, но его сердце, похоже, нисколько не интересовалось желаниями глупого хозяина.

И тут погас свет.

Джек бродил по городу. Он не искал сестру, поддавшись общей истерии, он бродил по заполненным людьми улицам, пил прямо из горла виски и дышал полной грудью. А в голове звучали слова неизвестной ему женщины: «Темнота даёт нам право снять наконец маски и побыть самими собой!» Вот только какой он — принц Бенджамин, не знал даже сам Джек.

Ноги сами принесли Джека к дому Джозефа Лейсила. Джо открыл сразу. За его спиной горели десятки свечей, и когда он разглядел Джека, его лицо озарилось радостью.

— Джек! Джек, родной, я так рад тебя видеть!

Он ухватил Джека за руку и втащил в квартиру.

— Хочешь выпить? У меня есть хорошее вино.

— Лучше что-нибудь покрепче, — попросил Джек, глянув на пустую бутылку у себя в руке.

За те полтора часа, что он бродил по тёмному городу без возможности написать Броку, Джек передумал массу всего и вдруг испугался. Брок менял его незаметно, исподволь, учил думать о последствиях, заботиться о завтрашнем дне, а не переть напролом — и будь что будет. А ещё он становился для Джека необходимым, словно доза безумно дорогого наркотика.

Джо принёс бокалы, бутылку водки и подтаявший лёд.

— Холодильник размораживается, — виновато сказал он. Потом подошёл к Джеку и поцеловал. — Я так по тебе соскучился, Джек!

Джек сгрёб в кулак волосы на затылке Джозефа, потянул, запрокидывая его голову, всматриваясь в лицо, которое казалось в тусклом свете свечей асимметричной маской, и впился в губы собственническим поцелуем, вылизывая нежную изнанку, провёл ладонью по скуле, коснулся щеки, ожидая почувствовать колкость щетины — но под пальцами была лишь гладко выбритая кожа.

Джо прижался к нему, постанывая, потёрся пахом. Начал расстегивать рубашку Джека, гладил шею, грудь, задевая соски.

Всё было не так.

Джек закрыл глаза, стараясь полагаться на ощущения, а не на зрение, стараясь придать прикосновениям Джозефа силы и напористости Брока, представить, что с ним именно Брок, но ничего не выходило.

— Отсоси мне.

Джо послушно опустился на колени, расстегнул на Джеке брюки, спустил их и бельё, облизал не особенно заинтересованный в происходящем член. Принялся усердно и умело сосать его, и через некоторое время у Джека встал полностью.

— В постель, — велел Джек, отвернулся, закуривая, чтобы не смотреть на раздевающегося Джо.

Член и так, выпущенный изо рта, почти сразу опал. Выматерившись, Джек обхватил ствол ладонью, потёр большим пальцем головку, чувствуя, как в солнечном сплетении потихоньку скапливается тепло, мягкими волнами расходясь по телу, но член стоять отказывался категорически.

— Это что за ублюдочная магия, — выругался Джек сквозь зубы, быстро разделся.

Джо забрался в кровать и встал на четвереньки, прогнувшись. Он оглянулся на Джека.

— Ты такой красивый, Джек. Смазка в тумбочке. И презервативы.

Скрипнув зубами, Джек вытряхнул всё из ящика прямо на пол, кинул смазку на подушку рядом с головой Джозефа и с немым укором уставился на свой член. Вот как на него резинку натягивать? Джек оглянулся назад, глянул на бледную тощую задницу Джо и скривился, не понимая, что на него нашло, когда он заимел в любовники этого…

— Умоюсь и вернусь, растяни себя, — бросил он и подхватил телефон.

На Брока у него вставало каменно. Стоило открыть скрытую и запароленную папку с фотографиями и видеороликами, член дрогнул, наливаясь желанием. После короткого видео и тихого, едва слышного стона из динамика встал так, что от живота не отогнуть.

— Пиздец! — прокомментировал Джек и криво усмехнулся в зеркало собственному отражению.

Джо ждал Джека, смазанный и растянутый, и блаженно застонал, когда Джек вошёл в него одним сильным движением. Закусив губу, Джек откинул голову назад, сжал бёдра любовника грубо, до синяков. В его мыслях это Брок прогибался сейчас на белых простынях, выставив идеальную задницу, гортанно, хрипловато стонал в голос, оглядывался через плечо, блестя чёрными от расширившихся зрачков глазами.

— Господи, хороший мой, да, — застонал Джек, надавив на поясницу «Брока», заставляя сильнее прогнуться. — Сожми меня сильнее, давай, поработай задницей.

— Да! — вырвалось у Джо. Он послушно сжал член Джека, одновременно яростно дроча свой. Ещё никогда Джек не был настолько страстен.

Джек ебал «Брока», рыча сквозь сжатые зубы, вбивался в горячее, скользкое от смазки нутро, боясь, что фантазию отпустит и он не успеет насладиться, не успеет запомнить. Член горел, пульсировал, долбясь в растянутую дырку, нисколько не жалея партнёра. Джек чувствовал, как под ладонями дрожат тощие бёдра, как тело отзывается на каждый толчок.

— Ну же, любовь моя, кончи для меня. Ну, Брок! Давай!

Под веками полыхнуло белым, засвечивая мир вокруг. Джек сделал мощный толчок, заполняя «Брока» до самых гланд, натянул его и замер, содрогаясь.

Джо, блаженно застонав, вытянулся на простынях, раскинув тощие ноги.

— Джек, ты был невероятен! — воскликнул он. — Хочешь выпить?

— Да, налей мне водки, — ответил Джек, откатившись в сторону.

Снова нестерпимо захотелось закурить, а ещё лучше отмыться и уйти. В теле не было привычной сладкой истомы, насыщения.

Джо протянул ему бокал с полурастаявшим льдом.

— Хочешь, пойдем погуляем, пока электричество не появится? — спросил он. — Ты был невероятен! Я так по тебе скучал!

— Не хочу, — ответил Джек, сел, забирая стакан, выпил в три глотка, понимая, что уже знает, что нужно сказать и сделать, да и слова вот-вот готовы были сорваться с языка. — Я пришёл попрощаться. Это наша последняя встреча, Джо.

— Что? Как? Джек, нет!

— За последние дни слишком многое изменилось. Я сам, наверное, начал меняться, встретив особенного человека — точнее, он буквально свалился мне на голову, да и потом… Джо, у нас всё равно нет никаких перспектив. Я женюсь и продолжу бегать к тебе трахаться? Тебе самому-то это как? — Джек дёрнул уголком губ, поднялся, одеваясь. — Не могу я больше врать ни тебе, ни самому себе.

— Джек, но я люблю тебя! — Джо принялся натягивать одежду. — Не уходи, пожалуйста! Я согласен на что угодно!

— Но я не люблю тебя и не хочу мучить, — как можно более мягко попытался объясниться Джек. — Да, нам было хорошо вместе, но на этом всё, нужно двигаться дальше.

Джо чуть не заплакал. У него заблестели глаза, уголки губ опустились.  

— Джек… Да. Да, хорошо. Прости.

Накинув на плечи пальто, Джек остановился в дверях.

— Это ты прости, надо было сразу всё сказать, без всего этого. — Он не смотрел на Джозефа. — Ты… ты замечательный, но не мой, прости.

Джозеф закрыл за ним дверь, утирая слезы, допил оставшуюся водку, включил ноутбук и проверил, работает ли камера.

Джек стоял на улице, под окнами Джозефа, курил, подняв воротник пальто, и смотрел, как вспыхивают окна в домах и зажигаются уличные фонари.

Телефон завибрировал, оживая.

«Детка, это ревность».

«Джек, с тобой всё в порядке?»

«Джек, что случилось?»

«Джек, напиши, как только сможешь».

«Джек, если ты не ответишь в течение суток, я вылетаю к тебе».

Джек зажмурился, зажал себе рот ладонью, чтобы не закричать.

— Блядь, — выдохнул он и отправил Броку: «Кажется, я влюбился…»

 

###  **14**

— Твой сын влюбился и не говорит, в кого, — сообщил Брок Барнсу, который словно прилип к Роджерсу.

— А почему он должен тебе это сказать? — удивился Роджерс.

Они обедали. Точнее — обедал Брок. Роджерс и Барнс больше пялились друг на друга, чем ели. Барнс гладил колено Стива под столом, особо не прислушиваясь к разговору.

— Влюбился? А тебя это задевает? — Барнс с интересом глянул на командира. — А ты спрашивал?

— Не спрашивал. Задевает. Может, в невесту? Она хорошенькая. — Брок показал Барнсу фотографию. — Будет у тебя невестка.

— Покажи, — потянулся Роджерс к телефону. — Очень хорошенькая.

Брок набрал смс-ку: «В кого ты влюбился, детка?»

Барнс пожал плечами, потягивая кофе с плотной молочной пенкой через трубочку, и вообще казался до неприличия довольным жизнью.

— А мне сказал и даже спросил, что теперь со всем этим делать. — ухмыльнулся он, показав Броку язык.

— Ну, я рад, что вы с Джеком настолько сблизились, — сказал Брок. — Он переживал, что ты так немногословен.

Стив смотрел на них и чувствовал радость и покой. Может, Рамлоу и был той ещё сволочью, но с Баки они были близки. Между ними чувствовалось доверие. И Стив был рад, что у Баки есть на кого положиться. Даже если это палёная сволочь Брок Рамлоу.

— Он мне даже фотографии слать начал, — кивнул Барнс и покосился на Стива. — И я ему тоже.

«Ты же вроде как умный, дядюшка Брок, а задаёшь такие глупые вопросы».

«Джек, это уже похоже на кокетство».

— Рад за вас, — кивнул Брок. — Яблок хочется. Почему в этой грёбаной Мексике нет яблок? — Он принялся чистить банан. — Роджерс, ты когда обратно?

— Завтра вечером. А вы? Вы же и в самом деле не здесь живёте?

Брок только глянул на него как на идиота.

— Здесь мы в отпуске, — ответил за него Барнс. — А дома лес кругом и озеро такое круглое. Мне Дадди написал, ему кажется, что Роллинз ещё немного подрос, — самодовольно улыбнулся он, больше похожий на горделивого папашу, а не на сурового убийцу с отмороженным мозгом. — Кстати, командир, ты уже с Нуньесом договорился о транспорте обратно?

«Ничего подобного, — ответил Джек. — Это факты))) Пока я по мужикам вчера шлялся, у матери кто-то в темноте прямо с ноги туфлю украл. Во дворце переполох, Роза отпивается успокоительным! Даже жаль, что я это пропустил».

— Договорился, — кивнул Брок.

«И кто нынче роза твоего сердца? –{-@ Кстати, откуда темнота? Бред Сайласа овеществился, и тьма опустилась на город?»

Барнс заглянул в телефон Брока и закатил глаза.

— Командир, ну не тупи, а? — И перевёл взгляд на Стива. — Когда мы сможем увидеться в следующий раз?

Больше всего Барнсу не хотелось отпускать Стива, не тогда, когда наконец получил его в своё распоряжение, не туда, где тот рисковал своей жизнью, закрывая своей грудью чужие проёбы. Но и заставить Стива решать тоже не имел право. Они нашли друг друга, поняли наконец-то, вон, даже с командиром у Стива, похоже, получалось уживаться.

— Когда скажешь, — твёрдо сказал Стив. — И, Рамлоу, если Баки мне на тебя пожалуется, ты об этом крепко пожалеешь.

Брок закатил глаза.

— Барнс, твой сын точно так же любит разводить тайны на ровном месте. Почему бы просто не сказать? Роджерс, не изображай строгого папочку, тебе не идёт.

— Мой сын принц, и ему всего двадцать пять, сомневаюсь, что жизнь его готовила к битому жизнью наёмнику, от которого крыша едет, командир, — ответил Барнс, тактично проигнорировав выпад Стива в сторону командира.

Не напоминать же, что ещё не родился человек, на которого Зимнему Солдату приходилось бы жаловаться: обычно таких смельчаков или идиотов — тут всё зависело от правильной постановки вопроса — потом искали по ближайшим лесам с собаками и хоронили в закрытых гробах.

— Я дам тебе адрес, мелкий, захочешь — приезжай. Уж извини, но к тебе я не ходок и на командира Роллинза не оставишь, он неправильно его кормит.

— Я его вообще не кормлю, — пробормотал ошарашенный Брок. — Барнс, у нас всего две спальни.

— И чем тебя напрягает эта ситуация? Две — идеальное количество, — не понял Барнс, наглаживающий колени Стива.

Проснувшийся тактильный голод не давал отодвинуться, отойти хоть на пару метров. Ему хотелось касаться Стива постоянно.

Брок насмешливо оглядел обоих и поднялся.

— Посуда на вас, — сказал он. — Пойду пройдусь.

Он шёл вдоль реки, то и дело проверяя молчащий телефон. Если он правильно понял намёки Джека и Барнса… Да нет, не может быть! Как можно влюбиться в такого, как он, с его-то рожей? Да ещё Джеку, у которого выбор из всей молодежи Гильбоа? Он может выбрать себе кого угодно! И как можно влюбиться по переписке?

«ПИЗДЕЦ! Блядь, Брок, мне конец! Если Сайлас… а, даже думать не хочу! Брок, почему люди такие идиоты? Поговорил вчера по душам с Джо, объяснил, что всё, а этот мудак, блядь, разослал диски с видеосообщениями на тему «Принц Джонатан, а не пора ли тебе выйти из шкафа и стать со мной единым целым?». Он ведь мне приговор подписал, понимаешь? И я дёрнуться даже не могу, Томасина ходит по пятам, охране велено не выпускать меня из дворца. Если узнает Сайлас — я покойник!»

«Отставить истерику. У кого диски? Где Сайлас?»

«Один перехватила Томасина и отнесла Розе. Не знаю, почему не сразу Сайласу, но мама велела перехватить всю почту Шайло за последние сутки, и её люди вскрывают любую корреспонденцию, проверяя. Сайласа, слава богу, нет и не будет во дворце ещё дня три. У него паломничество. Сколько дисков, я не знаю, но и Джо уже не скажет. Он… его… короче, мёртв он. Официально — вены себе вскрыл. Брок, я не знаю, что мне делать».

«Прежде всего — успокоиться. Мать на твоей стороне, это главное. Если ты опасаешься, что она не сможет тебя прикрыть, поговори с ней и вали из страны. Контакты человека, который переведёт тебя через границу, я скинул. Вот ещё раз тот, который ждёт тебя в Лилле».

Ответа не было долгих полчаса.

«Мама на моей стороне, да. Я разговаривал с ней, рассказал почти всё. У неё есть контакты отца, он сам ей написал, когда узнал про меня. Брок, почему так сложно?»

«Потому что ты во власти ёбаного лицемера и урода. Потому что он может убить тебя без суда и следствия. Потому что тебе надо валить оттуда, пока ты не погиб или не скурвился. Стоит корона того страха, который ты сейчас переживаешь?»

«Стоит, ещё как стоит. Я всю жизнь к этому шёл, тянулся, делал себя, чтобы быть достойным, чтобы встать на одну ступень с Сайласом и чтобы он наконец перестал смотреть на меня свысока. Корона стоит всего этого. Я не уеду, прости, не могу. Я должен, понимаешь, должен уже закончить всё это. А сейчас стою и смотрю, как на гроб моего бывшего любовника чужие ему люди бросают цветы и землю, и мне всё равно, даже рад, что его так быстро... Брок, я чудовище?»

«Детка, ты не чудовище. Ты мой мальчик, замученный всем, что творится вокруг тебя. Ты закончишь. Ты справишься. Нам приехать? Только скажи — и мы будем через десять часов».

«Спасибо».

 

***

Барнс никак не мог отлипнуть от Стива, расцепиться, хотя понимал, что тому уже пора: вещи собраны, такси вот-вот должно было подъехать, но он стоял рядом, касаясь его плеча своим, сжав ладонь, переплетя пальцы. Последние сутки он не выпускал Стива из постели, вылизывая его, стараясь оставить на нём свой запах, чтобы хоть так пометить.

— Ты приезжай, — попросил Барнс.

— Я приеду, как только позовёшь, — пообещал Стив, обнимая его.

Снаружи закрякал клаксон такси.

— Люблю тебя. Не хочу уезжать. Но мне пора.

Стив напоследок горячо и страстно поцеловал Баки, пожал руку Броку, подхватил свой рюкзак и шагнул за дверь. Барнс дёрнул его на себя, обнял.

— Не буду звать, понял? — зашептал он. — Ты просто приезжай и оставайся! Разрули с миром, Мстителями, со всем — и приезжай. Ты только мой! Все долги этому миру мы с тобой уже отдали! Стив, я не хочу без тебя! Люблю…

И отступил назад, за спину Броку, закрыл глаза, ткнувшись лбом между лопаток командира, чтобы не видеть, как Стив уходит.

«Только вздумай не приехать!» — одними губами произнёс Брок, зная, что Роджерс увидит.

Никогда ещё Стиву не было так тяжело уходить.

Брок развернулся и обнял Барнса.

— Он ещё приедет, — сказал Брок. — У Джека проблемы.

— Я знаю, — хрипло выдавил из себя Барнс. — Если всё станет совсем плохо, Роза вышлет его из страны, но пока Джек упирается и никуда не хочет уезжать. В этом он очень похож на меня, идиотская привычка — барахтаться до последнего. И он носит с собой отслеживающее устройство.

— Да, вы похожи, — кивнул Брок. — Вот и не верь после этого в наследственность. Вы и виделись-то всего раз. И воспитывал тебя работяга, а его — король. Но всё равно один в один. Давай собираться, у нас самолет в полночь.

Барнс потерянно бродил по дому, касался вещей, которые так или иначе попадались под руку Стиву, а найдя забытую им рубашку, и вовсе сник, уткнулся в неё носом, чувствуя застрявший в горле комок, сам не понимая, почему так тяжело.

«Дядюшка Брок, — пришла смс-ка от Джека. — Что с отцом? О мне прислал фотографию заката и отмалчивается. Что-то произошло?»

«Кэп уехал. Барнс страдает. Они еле отлепились друг от друга. Я теперь верю в любовь сквозь все времена. Это даже пугает».

«Едва сдерживаю желание открутить Роджерсу голову».

 

 

***

Уже дома Барнс сразу же ушёл на пирс, опустил в воду металлическую ладонь и сидел так до самой ночи, наблюдая за колючим плавником Роллинза, то и дело появляющимся над поверхностью воды.

«Слушай, а он правда приручил рыбу? Роллинз же не разные рыбины, которые жрут хлебушек наивного Барнса? А то у меня уже целая галерея, и плавник вроде бы один и тот же».

«Рыбы приручаются, я гуглил))) Самое смешное не в этом, Джек. Роллинз — судак, а они хищники. Так что Барнс кормит хлебом окуней, которых жрёт Роллинз».

«Это мило, вроде как, но странный выбор питомца. Я в детстве хотел сову».

«А Барнс хочет взять ещё кошку из приюта. Нам нужен дом побольше. Я уже присматриваю поблизости. Чтобы от Роллинза недалеко. Как ты, детка? Тебя попустило? Тучи развеялись?»

«Если бы, — писал Джек. — Видео перехватила одна бывшая элитная блядь, и теперь либо она станет моей женой, либо признание Лейсила прозвучит по всем телеканалам. Что-то в последнее время я стал слишком популярным». К сообщению была прикреплена фотография вконец вымотанного Джека.

«Детка, держись. Мы приедем. Станешь вдовцом до свадьбы».

«Да брось, не стоит, не доживёт она до свадьбы ни при каких условиях, этого Роза никогда не допустит, мне даже не придётся дёргаться по этому поводу. У них какой-то слишком давний конфликт. Меня больше волнует Сайлас. Он начал в открытую копать под Шепарда, а тот всё так же заглядывает ему в рот».

«Маразматик и идиот. Если повезёт, они взаимоуничтожатся. Почему они тебя беспокоят?»

«В королевстве сейчас неспокойно. Люди бастуют, выходят на акции протеста из-за Порта Процветания, а в Шайло будто и не происходит ничего. Сайлас играет со своим карманным национальным героем и делает вид, что всё хорошо. Близится дата подписания передачи земель Гефу, какой-то месяц — и ничего уже нельзя будет повернуть вспять».

«Высокая политика? У тебя есть все ресурсы, способные изменить расстановку сил. Хватит смелости их использовать?»

«Не в смелости дело, Брок, не хочу начинать правление с крови! Я справлюсь, верь в меня».

Джек писал каждый день, присылал фотографии, сыпал остротами в адрес советников, внезапно скончавшейся «бывшей элитной бляди» Катарины Гент, самого Сайласа, уславшего одно национальное достояние искать другое достояние, а по сути, списав Шепарда в расход. Джек радовался рассказам из жизни Брока, сам слал байки, прислал видео с чуть ли не победным танцем, когда король, хоть и наедине, объявил его наследником, но каждое сообщение звенело натянутой струной, будто принц держался из последних сил. Чувствовалось, что он готовится к буре, ощущая её первые отголоски покалыванием в кончиках пальцев.

Но грянула она неожиданно.

«Сайлас во всеуслышание заявил, что Шепард предатель, и собирается его судить, и я главный обвинитель. Мир сошёл с ума».

 

###  **15**

Джек определённым образом заебался. Времени не хватало ни на что, он настолько устал, что даже не реагировал на преследующих его по пятам журналистов, отбиваясь от них с небрежной ленцой, отвечая на одни и те же вопросы одними и теми же фразами, мол, вы всё сами видите, да, против Шепарда много доказательств разного плана, и, конечно же, они во всём разберутся, разве кто-то смеет сомневаться в правильности решений короля?

Папки с «доказательствами», сфабрикованными чуть ли не на коленке, валялись у Джека по всему пентхаусу.

«Это смехотворно, Брок, никто не поверит, если я выйду вот с этим. Надо думать!»

И Джек думал, курил одну за одной, перечитывая показания свидетелей триумфального подрыва танков; связался с Гефом, уточняя, убирали ли они то, что осталось от победного шествия Давида Шепарда у линии фронта; разузнал у отца, чем и как тот минировал танки; самолично облазил остовы и нашёл остатки взрывных устройств. И уже после снова поговорил с бывшими сослуживцами Давида, оперируя новыми сведениями. Как оказалось, заставить человека сомневаться в собственной правоте не так уж и сложно, достаточно показать ему другой вариант его же точки зрения.

«Чувствую себя свиньёй, роющейся в помоях. Я всегда знал, что политика грязное дело, но, блядь…»

Но дело сдвигалось, и Джек всё вернее ощущал вероятность успеха суда над Шепардом, потому что даже самые ярые защитники начинали сомневаться в верности Давида королю и королевству. Шайло разделился на два лагеря.

Брок не понимал, за что Джек так яростно ненавидит Давида Шепарда. Впрочем, он не собирался его в чем-то убеждать. Просто следил за новостями из Шайло, как следил уже не первый месяц, и был готов в любой момент сорваться туда. Брок постоянно держал наготове снаряжение, договорился со своим человеком в Квебеке, чтобы тот в любой момент был готов отправить самолет в Европу, и очень переживал, что ему больше недоступны квинджеты ЩИТа: даже самый быстрый реактивный самолёт казался ему недостаточно быстрым.

Брока томило предчувствие большого пиздеца.

А Джек воевал с собственной совестью и честью, выстраивая обвинение на домыслах и откровенной лжи, с каждым сказанным словом увязая всё глубже, захлёбываясь грязью, и чувствовал, что сдаёт позиции.

— Обвиняемый, ваше последнее слово, — хрипло сказал он, не поднимая глаз на Шепарда.

Вот и всё.  

Последнее слово приговорённого — и на одного «героя» станет меньше. Сколько бы он ни напирал, ни кричал о собственной честности, верности королю и короне, Давида Шепарда принесут в жертву страху и тщеславию.

— Виновен. Я… признаю… себя… виновным.

Джек захлебнулся, подавился глотком воздуха, чувствуя, как в груди растёт, ширится ледяное равнодушие.

— Замолчи. Заткнись, ради бога. — Джек поднял взгляд на Шепарда, заглянул в лихорадочно блестящие глаза и ужаснулся: Давид Шепард сам поверил в свою вину.

— Я виновен! — повторял тот.

— Рот закрой!

В зале суда стало тихо.

Джек поднялся со своего места, скомкал протокол заседания и отшвырнул его в сторону.

— Давид Шепард невиновен! Его оговорили, оболгали.

— Джонатан, сядь! — Сайлас побледнел.

— Нет уж, я скажу! Дело сфабриковано, все доказательства, свидетельства — это ложь, придуманная двумя преступниками, чтобы оболгать достойного человека, героя, смешать его имя с грязью.

Джека несло, он чувствовал, как с каждым словом становится легче дышать, с плеч падает груз неверно принятых решений.

— Майор Бенджамин, сядьте и замолчите.

— И преступники эти — принц Джонатан Бенджамин и Его величество король Сайлас! — Джек ткнул пальцем в отчима на глазах у десятка журналистов, под прицелами телекамер, вещающих из зала суда в прямом эфире, и торжествующе улыбнулся. — Я хочу хоть раз в жизни сказать правду, Ваше величество.

— Арестовать! — заорал Сайлас, вскакивая с места. — Взять под стражу майора Бенджамина! Он обвиняется в государственной измене, и его вина доказана!

Вот и всё.

Джек видел мир как в замедленной съёмке. Видел, как к нему рванулась мать, обняла, тихо всхлипнув, так и не заметив, как он переложил ей в карман GPS-маячок, что передавал ему Брок, прося носить постоянно с собой. Видел вооружённых гвардейцев, растерянно переглянувшихся, но не посмевших оспорить приказ короля. Видел бледную Мишель и потрясённого Шепарда. Джек знал, куда его ведут, как знал и то, что дальше у него ничего не будет. Он немного ошибся. Сегодня конец истории не для Давида Шепарда, сегодня закончился фарс, который кто-то ошибочно называет жизнью Джека Бенджамина.

Достав из кармана телефон, он быстро, пока не отобрали, набрал сообщение.

«Вот и всё. Прости, что так и не смогли увидеться. Прости, что я скорее всего расстрою отца, будь с ним, пожалуйста. Брок, я так люблю тебя, прости, что говорю только сейчас. Прости».

Отослал Броку и даже не удивился, когда аппарат выбили у него из рук и растоптали тяжёлыми ботинками.

 

 

***

— Звони королеве! — рявкнул Брок, выдёргивая Барнса с пирса. — Пошевеливайся! Мы вылетаем в Гильбоа сейчас!

— Командир? — Барнс выдернул из уха наушник. — Ты чего орёшь? Что произошло? Что-то с Джеком?

Барнс быстро достал телефон из кармана джинсов, глянул на сигнал маячка. Тот мерно мигал в районе зала Совета.

— Пиздец с Джеком! — ответил Брок. — Он признался мне в любви и попрощался, и прощения просил — тебя это ни на какие мысли не наводит? На сообщения не отвечает, на звонки — «абонент недоступен». Барнс, шевелись же!

Барнс сорвался с места, сразу же набирая Розу.

— Где он? — гаркнул в трубку.

— Я не знаю, — сквозь всхлипывания прошептала она. — Сайлас приказал его расстрелять! Я не знаю, где Джек. Его увели десять минут назад. Его нигде нет. Моего мальчика больше нигде нет!

Мир померк. Барнс встал на месте как вкопанный.

— Брок, — просипел он, впервые обращаясь к командиру по имени. — Джека приказали расстрелять и увели.

— Ну так не стой! — гаркнул Брок. — Может, мы ещё успеем! Даже Сайлас не настолько чокнутый, чтобы расстреливать без суда единственного наследника!

— Роза, ты здесь? Куда его могли увезти? Куда Сайлас приказал увести Джека? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Барнс, не в силах сдвинуться с места.

— На задний двор зала Советов, при… приказал отправить туда… автоматчиков… — Роза завыла в голос и, судя по звуку, выронила из рук телефон.

Брок дернул Барнса с места.

— Не стой! — приказал он. — Даже если мы не успеем, мы истребим весь их гадюшник… Сайласа я лично выпотрошу!

Пока Брок кому-то звонил, орал в трубку, пока договаривался о самолёте, Барнс метался по дому, стаскивая всё оружие в багажник машины, и через семь с половиной минут, упакованный в тактический костюм, стоял на крыльце.

— Поехали!

Брок гнал с предельно возможной скоростью. Бросил машину у взлетной полосы и кинулся в прогревающий турбины самолет. Упав в кресло и пристегнувшись, он потребовал у Барнса:

— Новости!

Набрав Розу, Барнс и слова сказать не успел, выслушал королеву, свалился в кресло и облегчённо выдохнул, потёр глаза, отгоняя непрошеные эмоции. Горло сдавило спазмом.

— Живой, — выдохнул Барнс. — Кросс успел прикрыть и увезти.

Брок непроизвольно потёр грудь. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, кровь грохотала в ушах.

— Господи, — выдавил он. — Любой заказ Кросса бесплатно.

Ему хотелось рыдать от облегчения. Джек жив! Старая сука Сайлас не смог его тронуть! И уже не успеет. Брок просто не даст. И плевать, что Джек не хочет начинать правление с крови. Детке пора понять, что иногда иначе просто нельзя.

У Брока и Барнса телефоны почти одновременно пиликнули принятыми сообщениями с неизвестного номера с разницей в пару секунд. Прочитав своё, Барнс нервно хохотнул.

— Выпорю и не посмотрю, что взрослый.

«Из актуальных новостей — я жив. Джек».

«Мы уже в воздухе. Расчётное время прибытия десять часов. Брок»

«Детка, я чуть не умер на месте. Брок».

«Джек, пора решать: ты или Сайлас. Брок».

«Я выбрал полтора часа назад, стоя под дулом автомата. Брок, я… не думал, что так выйдет, хотел по-другому, но не мог больше мириться с дерьмом вокруг».

«Понимаю, детка. Дождись нас. Посиди смирно хотя бы полдня. Люблю тебя».

«До послезавтра я совершенно свободен))».

Брок медузой растёкся по креслу.

— Как будем Сайласа убивать? — спросил он у Барнса.

— Быстро и со стопроцентным эффектом, — оскалился Барнс и протянул Броку патрон с именем Сайласа на гильзе, выведенным чёрным маркером. — Снайпер я или кто?

— А не разрывным в кишки? Чтоб помучился?

— Чтобы он там всё своим дерьмом уделал? Сомневаюсь, что Джек рад будет. Сайлас затаится сейчас: похоже, понял, что Джек скрылся не сам, что ему в этом помог кто-то могущественный. Даже Роза не знает, где её муж, — ответил Барнс, деловито заряжая магазин винтовки. — Но послезавтра передача земель Гефу. Сайлас не может не вылезти из своей норы, командир. Вот там-то я его и достану. И чтобы свидетелей побольше.

— Угу, — хмыкнул Брок. — Публичная казнь. Король пошёл против воли народа, и у него башка лопнула.

Он набрал Джеку: «Отдохни, детка. Послезавтра будет сложный день».

«Когда я увижу тебя?» — без смайликов и игривых интонаций, чувствовалось, что Джек устал быть беззаботной версией себя.

«Уже через девять часов, — пообещал Брок. — Скинешь нам координаты?»

Через пару секунд пришло сообщение с адресом дома, где Кросс спрятал Джека.

— Дай мальчику поспать, — попросил Барнс, ковыряясь в интернете и стараясь вытянуть хоть что-то полезное из королевских баз данных. Ему очень не хватало времени на толковую разведку местности, даже плана здания, где будет проходить передача земель — и того не было, а значит, придётся действовать по обстоятельствам.

Барнс уже предупредил Стива, что будет очень сильно занят решением семейных проблем, будет недоступен какое-то время и наберёт потом сам.

— А Сайлас-то бушует. Сына проебал, за народ взялся. В соцсетях Гильбоа постоянно всплывают новости и видеоролики, как военные чуть ли не расстреливают людей в Порту Процветания.

— Срать я хотел на тот народ, — буркнул Брок. — Меня напрягает Кросс. Я ни на грош не верю, что он спас племянника оттого, что в нём взыграли родственные чувства. Боюсь, если Джека коронуют, он будет марионеткой дяди на троне. Сайласом Кросс до поры вертел как хотел.

— Теперь у Джека есть мы, командир. Пусть Кросс только дёрнется. — Барнс сжал металлическую ладонь в кулак и очень нехорошо улыбнулся. — Добрый дядюшка просто пока не в курсе о пополнении в семействе.

— А что там вообще с Кроссами? — спросил Брок. — Уильям, потом его малахольный сынок Эндрю, сама Роза… Есть кто-то ещё? Чем бы их поприжать эдак как следует? Чёрт, Барнс, мне не нравится идея Джека короноваться. Гильбоа не стоит того, чтобы об него убиться. Нет, без вопросов, если Джек взойдёт на трон, мы будем при нём. Но…

— Мне тоже не нравится. Лучше бы его вообще увезти из Европы подальше, но Джек упрямый. — Барнс закрыл ноутбук. — Сам знаешь, что Барнсам втемяшится в голову — ничем не выбить. Отцу втемяшилось, что он должен найти своего хэндлера и вытащить из той задницы, куда тот сам себя загнал. Сыну понадобилась корона. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, какой вывод надо сделать из этой фразы, командир? А Кроссы... — Барнс пожевал нижнюю губу. — Сынок — наркоман, мелкий клептоман-фетишист с расстройством личности, и это только то, что удалось узнать, особо не копая. Да и у папочки грешков за душой не счесть. Что-то мне кажется, он на Джека совсем не как на своего ставленника смотрит, это хорошо заметно на совместных семейных снимках. Старый извращенец, так и норовит потрогать принца.

— Хваталки-то я ему отобью! — зло пообещал Брок. — Просто я ещё подумал — если мы с тобой останемся в Европе, Роджерс особо часто прилетать не сможет, а совсем его никто не отпустит. Всеамериканское достояние же.

— Продам ЩИТу те базы данных Гидры, что у нас на чёрный день припрятаны, за квинджет от Старка, и сам летать буду на свиданки, — пожал плечами Барнс, явно не видя в этом никакой проблемы.

Барнс скучал по Стиву, но старался лишний раз не писать и вообще не думать о нём, чтобы не было желания сорваться и приехать, наплевав на опасность быть обнаруженным, да и сам Стив что-то не слишком торопился навестить небольшой домик в канадской глуши.

— Буду за тобой присматривать, — пообещал Брок. — Поспи пока, нам ещё лететь и лететь.

— Ты бы тоже поспал, командир. — Барнс натянул на плечи плед. — Ближайшие дни не до того будет.

Брок откинул спинку кресла, укрылся и закрыл глаза.

 

###  **16**

«Расчетное время прибытия один час. Брок».

Машину от южной границы Гильбоа вёл Барнс. Неприметный седан с местными номерами нёсся на северо-запад.

Кросс спрятал племянника в своем пригородном доме. Там не было никого лишнего, кроме единственной прислуги, которая готовила Джеку еду и прибирала.

Брок и жаждал, и боялся этой встречи. Жаждал, потому что хотел увидеть Джека, обнять его, вдохнуть его запах. Убедиться, что Джек жив. Боялся, потому что не был уверен, что стойко примет отвращение на лице Джека.

— Не дрейфь, командир, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Нас встречают.

Джек стоял на подъездной дорожке, зябко кутаясь в пальто явно с чужого плеча, и курил, вглядываясь в лобовое стекло подъезжающего автомобиля. Дул холодный ветер, по небу быстро бежали низкие облака.

Брок вышел из машины, едва та остановилась, и, глядя в знакомые серые глаза, подошёл и встал напротив. Джек выглядел замученным и усталым.

— Детка, ты хоть спал? — вырвалось само.  

Стоило Джеку увидеть Брока, его лицо просветлело, губы растянулись в улыбке, а в груди перестало колоть от тягостного ожидания. Он подался вперёд, вжался в Брока всем телом, оплёл руками, боясь поверить, что это не сон.

— Господи, наконец.

Джек не мог говорить, не мог объясниться с Броком, не мог даже шевельнуться. Тело словно одеревенело, отказываясь слушаться.

Брок ласково взъерошил волосы на затылке Джека и прикоснулся губами к его губам.

— Всё так плохо? — тихо спросил он.

— Теперь хорошо, — ответил Джек, не отрывая совершенно влюблённого взгляда от лица Брока, потянулся к его губам.

— Джонатан, что это за люди? Почему ты вышел из дома? — Кросс стоял в дверях, сжимая в ладони пистолет.

Брок направил ствол ему в лоб раньше, чем успел понять, что вообще достал его из кобуры. Он успеет выстрелить до того, как этот мятый гражданский сообразит, с какой стороны у пистолета дуло.

— Джонатан? — Кросс побледнел до синевы, отступая назад в дом. Стоило ему глянуть на второго человека рядом с Джеком, он замер, задрожал. Его зрачки расширились, полностью заполняя радужку. — Это ты… это не можешь быть ты.

— Я, — ответил Барнс, подцепил Джека под локоть и потянул в дом, толкнув в грудь трясущегося от ужаса Уильяма. — Не стой столбом, закрывай.

Барнс прижал Джека к себе, ощупал его, проверяя, всё ли в порядке, и, улыбнувшись, коснулся его лба губами.

— Малыш.

Брок смотрел, как Джек расслабляется в руках отца. Похожи они были до трепета. И в то же время Джека Брок хотел до спазмов в яйцах, а вот на Барнса у него никогда даже не приподнимался.

— Почему Кросс боится тебя до усрачки?  — спросил Брок.

— Он знает меня слишком хорошо, — ответил Барнс, гладя по спине притихшего сына. — Это он заплатил Гидре, он нанял Зимнего Солдата, и Кросс видел, что тот сделал с Абадоном.

— Папа, — тихо-тихо прошептал Джек, потёрся носом о его шею, словно был ещё маленьким ребёнком.

Барнс стоял и смотрел на Броку в глаза, глупо улыбаясь. Всего несколько лет назад он был совершенно один, без надежды согреться, обрести что-то важное для себя, но одно простое слово, сказанное едва слышно, раскололо в душе последний лёд.

— Мальчик мой.

Брок обнял их обоих.

Стоило Джеку немного прийти в себя, он тут же развил бурную деятельность: метнулся на кухню, запуская кофемашину, сунул нос в холодильник и завис ненадолго, обнаружив, что тот почти пуст, лишь на нижней полке лежит бутылка газировки.

— Угомонись, — велел Барнс, косясь на неподвижно застывшего Кросса и стараясь не выпускать его из виду. — Сядь уже, — рявкнул он, и Уильям рухнул в кресло как подрубленный.

— Закажи еду, — приказал Брок Кроссу. Потом подошёл к Джеку и обнял его. — Всё в порядке, детка. Кавалерия уже здесь.

Брок обнимал Джека, делясь теплом, гладил по волосам, борясь с желанием впиться в яркие красивые губы поцелуем.

Кросс дрожащими руками нащупал в кармане телефон и приказал кому-то приехать с продуктами.

— Он что, только что явился? — Брок кивнул на Кросса. — Полчаса назад ты писал, что ты в доме один.

— Не знаю, — ответил Джек, отстраняясь. — Я вышел вас встречать, едва ты написал. Может, он всё время был в доме, я не заходил во все комнаты.

Джек коснулся лица Брока кончиками пальцев, обвёл каждый шрам, каждую отметину.

— Бедный мой, как же тебе было больно.

— Когда на тебя роняют горящий дом, так обычно и получается, — пожал плечами Брок. — Всё позади, детка. Твой отец, — он оглянулся на Барнса, — вытащил меня из госпиталя.

Кросс открыл рот, прокашлялся и спросил:

— Что вам нужно? Джонатан, откуда ты их знаешь?

Джек снова улыбнулся Броку, потянулся, легко поцеловал желанные губы, понимая, что ещё немного — и его от Брока уже никто и ничто оттащить не сможет.

— Это мой отец, Джеймс Барнс, — представил он хмурого Барнса и перевёл взгляд на Брока. — А это мой… — Он сбился, не зная, как сказать правильнее, чтобы не испортить всё. — Это Брок Рамлоу, сослуживец отца и мой любовник.

Кросс побледнел ещё сильнее.

— Твой отец? — Кросс перевел взгляд на Барнса. — Ты и моя сестра?! Господи, Роза! Как она могла! Джонатан, значит, ты… хотя это неважно, совершенно неважно. Господа, очень удачно, что вы здесь. Вы согласны с тем, что Сайласа Бенджамина пора убрать с доски?

Оторвавшись наконец от Брока, Джек прошёл на кухню, налил себе кофе. Он едва стоял на ногах от усталости. Сколько бы он ни пытался уснуть этой ночью, ничего не выходило, Джек лишь проворочался до самого рассвета, встал, надолго зависнув в душе, засыпая на ходу, но стоило голове коснуться подушки — сон слетал, будто его и не было.

— Считаешь, что выгоднее сам на ней смотреться будешь, дёргая за ниточки новую марионетку? — спросил Барнс, склонив голову к плечу. — Но с _моим сыном_ это не пройдет, не позволю. Ты не забывай, Уильям, что меня давненько никто не обнулял, и я помню, какую роль сыграла Гидра во всей этой истории. Мне достаточно сделать один звонок, чтобы от тебя и воспоминания не осталось.

Барнс знал, что для Стива достаточно поставить в одном предложении «Баки» и «Гидра», чтобы отключить мораль и чувство справедливости, открывая миру не Капитана Америка, а Стива Роджерса, драчуна из старого Бруклина, готового за своего «Баки» лично глотки зубами вырывать, даже несмотря на то, что «Баки» давно отрастил себе клыки ничуть не меньшие.

— Чего ты хочешь? — Кросс выпрямился, расправил плечи, явно готовясь торговаться до последнего, хотя его пальцы всё так же мелко подрагивали. — Корону?

— Зачем она мне? — удивился Барнс. — Вот Джеку, — он кивнул на сына, — зачем-то нужен этот геморрой. И кто я такой, чтобы лишать своего ребёнка заслуженной игрушки? Хочет корону и королевство, значит, они у него будут, с тобой или без тебя.

Удобно устроившись на диване, Джек со странной смесью волнения и гордости слушал слова человека, которого, по сути, видел второй раз в жизни и при всём этом являлся для него кем-то настолько важным, что они с Броком всё бросили и прилетели, как только у Джека начались неприятности. Оказалось, быть важным и нужным — ужасно приятно.

Джек улыбнулся сам себе, своим мыслям, теплу, разливающемуся в груди.

— Детка, — Брок сел рядом, обнял Джека, — у тебя под глазами синяки, как у енота. Пойдем, я тебя спать уложу. У нас ещё есть примерно сутки.

Брок хотел Джека в постели вовсе не для сна, но он не был садистом. Джек выглядел совершенно вымотанным, а впереди было много дел, и Джеку для них лучше быть в форме.

— Да, сын, идите. Тебя, командир, я тоже видеть часов семь не желаю, у нас с мистером Кроссом как раз будет время вспомнить прошлое. — Барнс растянул губы в оскале, отчего Кросс вздрогнул и пошёл красными пятнами.

— Останешься со мной? — с надеждой спросил Джек, когда они поднялись на второй этаж.

— Останусь, — кивнул Брок, притянул Джека к себе и поцеловал. — Веди.

В спальне Джек быстро разделся, впервые в жизни краснея под чужим взглядом, ощущая неловкость за недостаточно раскачанные руки, безволосую грудь. Он хотел Брока до ломоты в костях, хотел коснуться широких плеч, почувствовать Брока, ощутить кожей его жар.

Брок обласкал его взглядом, подошёл, обнял, прижимая к чёрному тактическому костюму. Провел ладонью по спине до изгиба поясницы, сжал ягодицу, поцеловал в шею, легонько прикусил. Качнул бёдрами вперед, давая почувствовать твёрдость члена под штанами.

— Детка, — низким хрипловатым голосом прошептал Брок в покрасневшее ухо. — Сначала мне надо в душ. Отпустишь?

— Боже, да! — Джека выгнуло, и так звенящие на пределе нервы натянулись, желание принадлежать затмило всё остальное. — Быстрее! — выдохнул он, отталкивая от себя Брока. — Пожалуйста, быстрее.

Он странно себя чувствовал, будто впервые по-настоящему возбуждаясь, вспыхивая сухим трескучим огнём, от которого пекло грудину, жгло ладони, и только прикосновение к чужой коже могло принести желанное облегчение, замкнуть эту цепь.

Джек скинул с себя абсолютно всё и забрался в постель, сел среди подушек.

Брок вышел из ванной минут через десять, совершенно обнажённый, с влажными волосами. Он подошёл к кровати и остановился рядом с ней, показывая Джеку себя: мощные мышцы, рельефные шрамы, густые волосы на груди и ногах и горделиво стоящий член.  

Едва держа глаза открытыми, Джек потянулся к Броку, замер буквально в миллиметре от него, не касаясь, лишь давая почувствовать свою близость, плавящий волю жар массивного тела.

— Какой же ты… — Слова оборвались гортанным стоном.

Джек прильнул к груди Брока, коснулся губами смуглой шеи, провёл по ней языком, будто пробуя на вкус, исследуя, нисколько не пугаясь бугрящихся ожоговых шрамов.

В паху ныло, болезненно тянуло, но Джек медлил, зная, что ему сейчас будет достаточно прикосновения, чтобы позорно кончить, слишком он изголодался, намечтал.

— Я обещал тебя вылизать, детка, и я тебя вылижу, — пригрозил Брок, нависая над Джеком, и жадно, горячо поцеловал в губы, а потом спустился ниже, выцеловывая шею и ключицы, оглаживая грудь, лаская соски. — Ты охуительный.

Зажмурившись, Джек откинул голову назад, подставляясь жадным горячим губам, каждым прикосновением выжигающим на его коже несмываемые клейма, застонал в голос, наплевав на то, что внизу его наверняка будет отлично слышно. Он хотел Брока, как угодно, в какой угодно позе, хотел так, что готов был умолять, лишь бы тот не переставал его касаться.

Брок приласкал один сосок, теребя пальцами твердеющий кусочек плоти, облизал второй, легонько прикусил, притираясь членом к члену. Грудная клетка под его губами завибрировала от вырвавшегося у Джека стона, и Брок зажмурился, отсчитал до десяти, чтобы не сорваться, двинулся ниже.

Он ласкал Джека как величайшую драгоценность, боготворя губами, пробуя на вкус живот и бедра, вылизывая паховые складочки, лаская яички, но не касаясь истекающего смазкой члена.

— Перевернись, детка, — попросил он. — Я хочу вылизать тебя везде.

Уже не вполне осознающий, что вообще с ним происходит, Джек тряхнул головой, разгоняя дурман желания, глянул на Брока, облизывая яркие искусанные губы, и повиновался, встал на четвереньки, прогибаясь в спине, развёл ноги, призывно качнув бёдрами.

— Брок, пожалуйста! — почти взмолился он, почти оглохнув от бухающей в ушах крови.

Брок сжал и развел крепкие ягодицы Джека, наклонился и провел языком от промежности до копчика, а потом устроился поудобнее и принялся вылизывать его, выглаживая языком нежные складочки и толкаясь внутрь.

Джек заорал, подался назад, насаживаясь на язык, упал грудью на подушки, сходя с ума от остроты ощущений, желания быть растянутым, распятым. Он дрожал, слепо скрёб пальцами покрывало.

— Да, Господи Иисусе, да! Возьми меня! Давай же, Брок! Трахни уже! — орал он, не контролируя собственный голос.

— Какой ты горячий, детка! — Брок несильно сжал зубами ягодицу и заменил язык сразу двумя пальцами. — Ну же, детка, расслабься, ты мне пальцы оторвешь.

Он безумно хотел уже выебать Джека, но из последних сил сдерживал себя, чтобы не сорваться, не начать слепо вколачиваться в податливое тело. Брок хотел сделать детке хорошо.

Джек долго протяжно застонал, выдохнул сквозь зубы, стараясь расслабиться, впустить в себя длинные жёсткие пальцы. Заведя обе руки за спину, вцепился и развёл ягодицы в стороны, приглашая, подставляясь, готовый ко всему, лишь бы сейчас, быстрее.

— Бро-ок!

Брок быстро, но тщательно растянул Джека, приставил головку к мокрой от слюны дырке и мягко, осторожно толкнулся. Они так увлеклись, что забыли о смазке и резинках, но сейчас Брока это не волновало. Только заставляло быть нежнее.

Джек был тесный, горячий, жаркий, шёлковый, сжимающий, жадный. Брок медленно вошёл на всю длину и замер.

В Джека будто кипятком плеснули, он выгнулся, вскидывая задницу выше, так чтобы Брок мог вставить плотнее, заполнить его до самой глотки. Было хорошо, прекрасно, здорово, охуительно ощущать всем собой горячую твёрдость члена Брока. Джек дышал через раз, открывал рот, не в силах даже захрипеть, чувствуя, как по спине катятся крупные градины пота.

Опёршись на локти и на пробу качнувшись вперёд, Джек снова насадился на член Брока, сжал его в себе. Брок ахнул, сжал бедра Джека и принялся размашисто ебать его, каждый раз почти выходя и снова вгоняя на всю длину.

Ебать Джека было как оказаться в самом правильном месте на свете, как вернуться домой, как увидеть звезды. Они будто не только телами — душами соединялись.

Вскинувшись с громким вскриком, Джек прижался спиной к груди Брока, оплёл его шею руками, подмахивая, насаживаясь на член, чувствуя, как они прорастают друг в друга, и нет ничего более правильного, чем дышать, жить друг другом, не видя, не замечая окружающего мира. Брок для Джека сейчас и был всем миром, целой собственной вселенной.

Джек закричал и кончил, едва Брок сжал в ладони его член, и сам при этом так сжался вокруг Брока, что тот не удержался, подался вперёд и излился как мог глубоко, прикусив Джека за плечо.

Стоило отгреметь в ушах салюту, чуть восстановиться дыханию, и Джека накрыло темнотой, наконец утягивая в страну снов, позволяя уставшему разуму расслабиться, насладиться лёгкой истомой натруженного тела. Обняв подушку, Джек счастливо засопел.

Брок устроил его поудобнее, обнял, натянул на них обоих одеяло и закрыл глаза. Господи, каким же Джек был желанным! Брок чувствовал, что ещё минут двадцать — и он будет готов на второй заход. Но Джек уже крепко спал, и Брок лишь поцеловал его в чисто выбритую щёку.

 

###  **17**

Барнс курил на кухне, закинув ноги прямо на обеденный стол. Они с Кроссом наорались до хрипоты, обсуждая детали грядущего плана. Барнсу хотелось пришить Сайласа просто и без затей, не зря же он являлся лучшим снайпером за всю историю, а Кросс был не согласен и всё твердил, что казнь короля должна быть эффектной, красивой и запоминающейся, чтобы ни у кого не возникло желания копать.

Только далеко за полночь, когда наконец стихли разносящиеся по дому эхом стоны, они наконец-то смогли договориться. Уильям даже нашёл где-то планы нужного Барнсу здания и отзвонился сестре — предупредить о готовящемся завтра светопреставлении.

— Сделайте так, чтобы мои дети не пострадали, — попросила она и отключилась.

Брок спустился со второго этажа перед рассветом. Зевая, в полутьме прошёл на кухню, включил кофеварку.

— Курить хочу, сил нет, — сказал он темноте.

— Последняя осталась, — ответил Барнс, перебросив Броку полупустую пачку, и хмыкнул. — Ну что, чудовище, сорвал цветок невинности принца? И свет включи, рожу твою видеть хочу.

— В смысл «цветок невинности»? — Брок включил свет и закурил. — Джек точно не девственник.

— Не понимаешь? — Барнс с интересом окинул взглядом командира. — Одно дело ебать, но самому подставляться, подпустить кого-то так близко, оказаться слабее и прочая чепуха — это другое. Джек не слишком доверяет людям, чтобы под кого-нибудь лечь.

— Откуда тебе-то, блядь, известно?! — Брок глубоко затянулся, лихорадочно вспоминая, что и как он делал вчера.

— Ну, знаешь, — попробовал обидеться Барнс, а потом плюнул на это дело и пояснил: — Спрашивать уметь надо. Я и так пропустил всю его жизнь. Мы в последнее время очень много разговаривали, знакомились, так сказать, делились личным дерьмом, о котором так просто не расскажешь. Он знает, что осуждать не буду, вот и открылся и про то, что влюблён в тебя давно уже, и о том, что всё тебе отдаст. Цени это, Брок. Джек — особенный.

— Бля! После такого я обязан на нем жениться, — усмехнулся Брок, — только он же не пойдёт. — Ему захотелось подняться наверх, поцеловать Джека, обнять его. Но он никуда не пошёл, усмехнулся и склонился над столом. — Быть мне королевской фавориткой на старости лет. Какие у нас планы?

— А ты попробуй предложить, с цветами и прочей ерундой, вдруг выгорит? — рассмеялся Барнс. Всё-таки не зря он сам полностью доверялся командиру, никогда не оспаривая даже самые сомнительные решения. — Всё просто, — он смахнул со стола половину исчерченных схемами и планами бумажек, — завтра исторический момент для королевства, считай, главный проёб Сайласа — передача солидного куска земель Гильбоа Гефу, хотя войну они так и не выиграли, но не нам судить сумасшедших. Вот это вот здание. — Барнс поднялся и ткнул пальцем в один из оставшихся на столе чертежей. — Здесь всё и случится. Джеку, правда, придётся на время воссоединиться с родными: послы Гефа желают видеть всю королевскую семью в сборе.

— Сайлас наверняка выкинет какую-нибудь подлянку, — заметил Брок. — Я пойду с Джеком как личный телохранитель. С Сайласа может сдаться собственноручно пустить строптивому принцу пулю в голову, а для этого много времени не надо.

Налив себе кофе, Барнс сел обратно.

— Мысль хорошая. Тебя во дворце никто не знает, даже Роза. Но, думаю, Сайлас максимум после церемонии попробует прихватить Джека. Он хоть и чокнутый, но всё-таки политик и рисковать не станет. Сайлас уже знает, что Джек приедет униженно просить о помиловании и прощении. — Всыпав в кружку шесть ложек сахара, он отхлебнул и скривился. — Вот вроде бы один и тот же кофе — дома вкусно, а тут помои помоями, — тяжело вздохнул он. — Во время передачи я и положу конец всей этой истории. Король умер, да здравствует Король!

— Мне всё равно будет спокойнее, если я буду рядом с Джеком, — покачал головой Брок и тоже налил себе кофе. — Действительно гадость. Ты с Кросса аванс взял, или обойдемся по-родственному? Джеку говорить будешь?

— Какой задаток, командир? Это уже личное по самые гланды. — Барнс, с грустью покосился на мобильный телефон. — Пусть радуется, что жив остался и за старые долги расплачиваться не пришлось.

— Тогда я тем более пойду с Джеком. Кросс может решить разделаться с Джеком, раз у него больше не будет на него рычагов давления. Кросс и Сайлас — это уже перебор. Мишель будет куда более удобна на троне, чем Джек.

— Давай заберём сейчас Джека, сядем в самолёт и улетим домой к Роллинзу? — малодушно предложил Барнс.

Он уже здорово запутался в хитросплетении королевских нравов. Привычный решать проблемы по мере поступления, Барнс не понимал, почему нельзя пристрелить того же Шепарда, раз маячит впереди и не даёт нормально дышать. Или почему Джек так долго терпел издевательства от Сайласа. Ладно, раньше он думал, что тот ему отец, родственные связи и всё такое, но после — что остановило?

— Барнс, Джек должен сам решить, — покачал головой Брок. — Он взрослый, и это его жизнь. Он не простит тебе давления.

— Хочу домой, — выдохнул Барнс. — К Роллинзу и… Стиву.

— Стиву ты можешь позвонить прямо сейчас.

Барнс махнул рукой, поднялся. Не хотел он звонить. Что эти звонки, кроме голоса? Только душу рвут, напоминая о Мексике, Охинаге, домике на отшибе, песчаном береге Рио Гранде и двух днях безграничного счастья. Барнс не мог писать смс-ки сотнями, радуясь хотя бы такой возможности, он был слишком жадным и, хапнув один раз по полной, отказывался довольствоваться суррогатом.

Он понимал, что Стив, скорее всего, сейчас по уши влип в очередные разборки Мстителей, но упорно не смотрел новости, не искал информации. У самого сейчас другое личное вылезло на первый план.

Винтовка привычно легла в ладонь. К завтрашнему утру он окончательно соберётся и войдёт в нужный режим, припрятав всё остальное до более подходящего времени.

 

 

***

Немного позже Брок приготовил завтрак на всех и отправился будить Джека. Тот всё так же обнимал подушку. Одеяло сползло с плеч. Брок наклонился и поцеловал Джека между лопаток.

— Просыпайся, детка.

— М-м, не хочу, — сонно протянул тот. — Мне сон хороший снился, не хочу в реальность, — пробурчал он, оправдываясь, и попытался натянуть одеяло на голову.

— Джек, — Брок сдернул с него одеяло, полюбовался распростёртым телом и отметинами на шее и плечах, — завтрак готов.

Джек попытался одновременно накрыться подушкой и свернуться калачиком, но замер, выглянул из-за своего укрытия.

— Брок? Господи, Брок, ты! Это правда ты! — Подскочил, неловко повернувшись, и охнул, схватился за поясницу, краснея, но не отрывая счастливого взгляда от лица Брока. — Не сон…

— Сильно я тебя? — спросил Брок, ласково оглаживая зад Джека. — Почему ты мне не сказал, что в первый раз?

— Не хотел, чтобы ты дёргался. Оно того не стоит, — пожал плечами Джек, слез с кровати и неловко поковылял в ванную.

Стоя под обжигающими водяными струями, Джек не мог перестать улыбаться. Брок был рядом, не снился, а действительно касался его с нежностью и… любовью, смотрел с непривычной трепетностью. И Джеку на мгновение подумалось, как хорошо было бы прожить всю жизнь с этим человеком.

— Американский завтрак, — сообщил Брок, когда Джек спустился на кухню. — Яичница с беконом, тосты, кофе и апельсиновый сок.

— Нормальная еда, — обрадовался Джек, хлопнув в ладоши, — а не пресный резиновый омлет Сайласа.

Кросс скривился почти синхронно с Джеком.

Уплетая завтрак, Джек расспрашивал Барнса о Роллинзе, просил новых фотографий, удивлялся, каким крупным тот вырос, прикидывал вслух, хорошо ли ему будет в пруду королевского сада и не помешают ли ему фонтаны и мелкие карпы, так любимые Розой.

— Позвольте, — прокашлялся Кросс, до этого безучастно пивший кофе. — Я что-то не уловил, а что за животное Роллинз, что ему в озере жить нужно?

— Роллинз рыба, — ответил Джек, откусывая чуть ли не половину тоста.

— Рыба? Сумасшедшая семейка…

— Судак, — уточнил Брок. — Сожрет он карпов королевы.

 

***

Джек застегнул последнюю пуговицу парадного кителя. Отец рассказал ему, что ждёт Сайласа, и предупредил на всякий случай, в какую сторону отскакивать. Джек смотрел на себя в зеркало, мысленно примеряя корону, раздумывая, стоит ли она всего этого, стоит ли такого количества жизней. И ведь Сайлас тоже взял её кровью — и подпитывал все эти годы, бестолково бодаясь с Гефом.

— Пора, — позвал Барнс, заглянув в комнату.

Брок попрыгал, проверяя, не звенит ли что-то из снаряжения. Предупредил:

— Я пойду с тобой как личный телохранитель, Джек.

— Поехали, — кивнул тот, стараясь не выдать себя улыбкой.

Брок был рядом. Его можно было незаметно для водителя коснуться ладонью, невзначай привалиться к плечу, сказавшись усталым, ощутить поддержку, которой до этого не от кого было ждать.

Их не задержали у входа, хотя охрана по пути косилась на Брока. Тот шагал за правым плечом Джека и осматривался, запоминая лица. В большом зале, где собралась знакомая Броку по фото и видео королевская семья с приближёнными, Брок приметил Томасину. Неприятная особа.

При взгляде на короля Брок передёрнулся от омерзения. Сайлас был похож на киношного злодея из дешёвого боевика про мафию. И точно так же раздувался от собственной важности.

— Кого я вижу! — воскликнул тот, соблаговолив наконец заметить вошедшего в зал Джека. — Блудный сын приполз на брюхе, поняв, что никто больше не станет потворствовать его капризам?

Джек скрипнул зубами, но внешне остался спокоен, никак больше не реагируя на слова отчима. Его раздражала показуха, желание Сайласа выставить его идиотом перед семьёй, унизить, втоптать в грязь, чтобы, оборачиваясь назад, он встречал на лицах лишь брезгливое сочувствие и насмешку над принцем-неудачником. Но рядом был Брок, и пусть он стоял молча, пусть не касался Джека, но лёгкого запаха геля для душа и воспоминаний о тепле, которым Брок так щедро делился прошлой ночью, сполна хватало, чтобы чувствовать поддержку. И даже если Брок потом уедет обратно в Канаду с отцом, Джек пронесёт это тепло через всю жизнь.

— Ну что же, я милостиво позволю тебе умолять меня пощадить твою жалкую жизнь, — будто не замечая ничего вокруг, продолжил Сайлас. — Ты слишком зарвался, мальчик, слишком много на себя взял и упал в дерьмо, в грязь под подошвами моих ботинок. Умоляй, опустись на колени…

— Сайлас! — возмущённо воскликнула Роза.

Мишель испуганно прижала ладонь к губам.

— Умоляй! Целуй землю у моих ног! Твой рот бывал в местах и похуже, не так ли, мальчик мой?

Брок качнулся вперед — совсем чуть-чуть, только чтобы коснуться руки Джека кончиками пальцев. Король совсем спятил, определенно, подумал Брок, ни на мгновение не переставая отслеживать каждое движение Томасины и Сайласа и готовый в любой момент загородить Джека от пули.

— Вы окончательно сошли с ума, Ваше величество? — Джек сухо усмехнулся, поправил манжеты белой рубашки, пригладил волосы. — Может, сразу наклониться и прогнуться? Мне не нужно ваше прощение, я здесь только ради королевства, которое вы старательно пытаетесь похерить.

Джек заметил, как дёрнулась Томасина, ощутил спиной, как напрягся Брок.

— Я хочу увидеть, как вы пустите на ветер труд всей своей жизни.

— Сосунок! — рыкнул Сайлас. — Наглый, самодовольный ублюдок!

— И горжусь этим, Ваше величество.

Сайлас тяжело поднялся, опёрся на локоть подскочившей Томасины.

— Мы с тобой потом поговорим. Теперь тебе некуда бежать, и охрана не спасёт того, кто не в состоянии оплатить её услуги.

Увидев, что взгляд короля на мгновение замер на нём, Брок ухмыльнулся во всю пасть. Зубы у него были отличные, острые и белые. Импланты, конечно, но в сочетании со смуглым небритым лицом в шрамах это смотрелось как усмешка из ада. Брок с удовольствием пронаблюдал, как король вздрогнул и отвернулся.

Когда прогремел выстрел, отлично слышимый даже в нескончаемом гуле голосов, криков и обвинений, Джек не вздрогнул, лишь на мгновение закрыл глаза и дёрнул на себя Розу, прикрывая её собой. Он не видел, как голова Сайласа разлетелась кровавыми ошмётками, как тяжёлое тело рухнуло на трибуну, заливая красным договор о передаче земель Гефу, чему теперь точно не суждено случиться. Джек смотрел в глаза Брока, застывшего напротив него с пистолетом, зажатым в руке.

— Они! — выкрикнула Роза, указывая на гефских послов. — Это всё они! Это они!.. — И она разрыдалась, уткнувшись лицом в китель сына.

Мишель сползала на пол в обмороке. Томасина что-то приказывала охране. Щёлкали фотоаппараты прессы, блестели вспышки, орала толпа.

Брок поймал взгляд Джека, кивнул ему.

— Надо уходить, Ваше высочество, — сказал он. — Уводите Её величество, я прикрою.

 

 

***

Здание Советов будто вымерло. Джек шёл по пустым коридорам, слыша только свои шаги. Нигде не хлопали двери, не разносился шелест голосов, казалось, что то тут, то там мелькающие люди стали тенями, истончились до прозрачности, боясь и слово сказать будущему монарху. Все боялись Джека, боялись тех, кого он привёл за собой.

Джек вошёл в свой кабинет, сбросил пиджак на спинку кресла и глянул на задремавшего на крохотном диванчике отца. За неполные сутки они втроём перетрясли половину столицы, вылавливая соглядатаев Гефа, прошлись карающим мечом по кабинету министров, изрядно пополнив тюрьмы. Даже Шепарда вытащили практически с того света, успев в последний момент.

— Ты же его ненавидишь. — Брок вытряхнул себе сигарету и протянул пачку Джеку. — Казнили бы его и казнили — просто ещё одна жертва предыдущего царствования.

— Да плевать на Шепарда. Мишель беременна. Мне ли не понимать, что такое расти, не зная тепла и любви. Там, на суде, — Джек прикурил, — он признал вину только из-за Мишель, пошёл на это, чтобы она жила спокойно. Пусть их.

Джек ткнулся лбом Броку в плечо, замер. Попросил:

— Позволь мне немного так постоять

Брок его обнял.

— Мы уедем после твоей коронации, — сказал он, гладя Джека по волосам. — Ненадолго. Упакуем Роллинза, соберём шмотки и вернёмся. Если ты позовёшь.

Брок обернулся на Барнса.

— Конечно, Брок! Как ты мог такое подумать? — Джек вцепился пальцами в чёрную тактическую куртку, вжался, понимая, что и даже пара дней без Брока будут страшной пыткой.

— Возьмёшь меня в личные телохранители? — Брок прижал Джека к себе посильнее. — Барнс, какую должность при короле Джонатане ты хочешь?

Барнс поднял совсем потухший взгляд на обнимающуюся парочку и даже попытался улыбнуться. Не хотел он должности. Барнса радовало, что Джек улыбается свободнее и с  любовью смотрит на Брока, когда думает, что тот не замечает; радовало, что Джек обрёл так необходимую ему свободу, и что он сам теперь наконец может находиться рядом с сыном.

— Пап. — Джек присел рядом. — Ты, если не хочешь, не меняй свою жизнь ради меня. Я же не маленький уже. Вы и так мне помогли, я же и прилетать могу.

— Действительно, взрослый, — улыбнулся Барнс, притянул сына к себе, растрепал идеально уложенные волосы.

— Пап, — укоризненно покачал головой Джек.

— Ничего, так корона сидеть будет лучше… И вообще, мы на твою коронацию не опаздываем? И почему так сразу? — удивился Барнс.

— В стране неспокойно, — ответил Джек, поправляя китель. — Гильбоа нужен король.

— Ты уверен, что им должен быть именно ты? — спросил Брок. — Детка, ты твёрдо уверен?

Замерев у самых дверей кабинета, Джек обернулся, глянул весело, улыбнулся мальчишеской шальной улыбкой.

— Предлагаешь сбежать?

— «Гольфстрим» под Лиллем всегда наготове, — ответил ему улыбкой Брок. — Пусть правят Кроссы, нынешние и бывшие. Роза хотела быть королевой — Роза останется правящей королевой.

— Пап?

— Командир дело говорит. Сдалась тебе эта побрякушка?

Развернувшись на пятках, Джек распахнул дверь кабинета, выходя в приёмную, где уже ждали Кроссы и немного бледная из-за всего происходящего Роза.

— Мам, мы уезжаем.

У королевы совершенно неаристократично отвисла челюсть.

 

###  **18**

От аэропорта домой поехать сразу не получилось. Барнс очень вовремя вспомнил, что они перед отъездом как раз почти всё подожрали, и поэтому сначала Джека повезли знакомиться с Дадди. Старик так расчувствовался, узнав, что у горячо любимого им Джеймса есть сын, да ещё и настолько на него похожий, что чуть было не отдал покупки просто так, но Барнс упрямо заплатил всё до цента, однако от нового сорта хлеба для Роллинза в подарок так и не смог отвертеться.

— Отец умеет располагать к себе людей, — улыбнулся Джек, помогая убрать покупки в багажник.

— Ты хорошо на него влияешь, — заметил Брок. — Надо будет смотаться в ближайший городок, купить тебе одежды. Твои дизайнерские костюмы здесь никто не оценит. Нужно что-то более практичное.

Когда они подъехали к дому, Брок не выхватил пистолет только потому, что узнал массивную фигуру, сидящую на крыльце и с надеждой уставившуюся на дорогу.

— Барнс, к тебе гость, — ухмыльнулся он.

Стив с широкой улыбкой поднялся навстречу.

У Барнса дрогнули губы, в уголках глаз зазмеились тонкие лучики морщинок, и Джек с невероятной чёткостью осознал, насколько его отец был одинок все эти дни, пока был рядом и поддерживал изо всех сил, улыбался, хлопал по плечу. А тот неспешно заглушил мотор и так же неспешно вышел из машины.

Стив всё-таки приехал.

В груди Барнса глухая тоска уступала место искрящейся радостной дрожи.

— Здравствуй, — улыбнулся он, подойдя ближе, обнял, прижался сильно-сильно, не желая ничего спрашивать, выяснять. Сейчас, именно в этот момент — он был счастлив.

— Я скучал, — шепнул ему Стив. От него пахло потом, усталостью и совсем немного — самолётной отдушкой. — Приехал вчера, но вас не было.

Брок обнял вышедшего из машины Джека за плечи.

— Кэп прибыл. Поможешь мне занести вещи в дом? Барнс на некоторое время потерян для мира.

Покачав головой, Джек взялся помогать Броку. Эти двое и правда будто бы выпали из реальности: стояли, молча смотря друг другу в глаза, словно срастались заново, искали общий на двоих резонанс, чтобы чувствовать даже на расстоянии.

— В прошлый раз так же было? — спросил Джек, уже вымывшись и переодевшись в домашнее.

— В прошлый раз они просто упали друг в друга на двое суток и едва разлепились. Ты голодный? — Брок принялся раскладывать продукты по полкам холодильника. — Или пойдем в мою спальню? Я не распробовал твой член.

— Какое заманчивое предложение — поесть, — расхохотался Джек, прошмыгнув к лестнице.

Барнс вздрогнул, отлипнув наконец от Стива, только услышав громкий, протяжный, полный сладкой муки стон.

— Нужен новый дом с хорошей звукоизоляцией, — улыбнулся он, потрепав Стива по волосам. — А то со взрослым сыном в одном доме и полным отсутствием личной жизни я свихнусь. Ты давно здесь сидишь? Пойдём внутрь, горюшко моё.

— Твой сын — с Броком? — Стив изумился. — Вот этот парень, который весь в тебя, и с Рамлоу? Чем тот его околдовал?

— Брок, зараза, харизматичный, — с улыбкой ответил Барнс, зажигая под сковородой конфорку, сунул нос в холодильник, заметив, что эти двое, прежде чем заняться друг другом, всё-таки доволокли покупки до дома и даже разобрать успели.

— Ну… не поспоришь. Что-то в Рамлоу есть. Эдакое обаяние порока, — широко улыбнулся Стив. — Я так по тебе соскучился! Знаешь, я хотел предложить… можно, я поучаствую в строительстве дома? У меня есть деньги. Я ничего не понимаю в строительстве, но быстро учусь. Если, конечно, Рам… Брок и Джек не будут против.

Барнс едва не выпустил нож из рук и спросил, не оборачиваясь, чтобы не выдать отчаянной надежды в глазах, пока не услышит хоть какие-то ответы:

— Так ты остаёшься?

— Я хочу, чтобы мой дом был там, где ты, — уверенно сказал Стив. — С тех пор, как тебя призвали в армию, у меня не было больше дома. Мне придётся улетать по делам Мстителей, хотя сейчас это случается не так часто, как во времена ЩИТа. Но я хочу возвращаться к тебе раз за разом.

Выключив под сковородой огонь, Барнс облокотился о столешницу, собирая в кучу разбегающиеся мысли. За время, прошедшее после того, как Стив уехал, Барнс слишком о многом думал: наблюдал за Броком и Джеком, сравнивал их ощущения, переживания со своими и окончательно терялся, из последних сил заставляя себя сидеть на месте. Он почти смирился с ролью воскресного любовника и сейчас банально не мог продышаться от охватившего его волнения.

— Я люблю тебя больше жизни, — прошептал он. — И пошёл бы куда угодно, хоть в Башню Старка, позови ты за собой. Слишком долго был без тебя, — сипло выдавил Барнс, разворачиваясь, и отчаянно впился в Стива взглядом. — Считал тебя мёртвым, а потом забыл. — Он постучал пальцем по виску, убрав длинную прядь волос с так и не стёртых временем шрамов. — Вспоминать было трудно и больно, но больнее было отпустить тебя в Охинаге.

Барнс опустился перед Стивом на колени, стиснул его ладони своими, прижался к ним скулой.

— Ну что ты… — растерянно произнёс Стив. — Баки, я без тебя словно и не жил. Всё думал, что я буду делать, если ты уедешь в Европу. Знаешь, я вчера приехал — дом пустой, тебя нет, и…

— Почему не позвонил? Не написал? — Барнс коснулся губами ладони Стива.

— Я писал, ты не отвечал, — ответил Стив. — У меня номер сменился, Старк вручил мне новый старкфон, и… Кажется, я так и не научился с ним обращаться.

— Не отвечал?

Барнс потянулся за телефоном, оставленным на краю стола, разблокировал, быстро пролистал папку с сообщениями и нашёл непросмотренные.

— Я… я не отвечаю неизвестным номерам, даже не смотрю, — растерянно произнёс Барнс, открывая первое.

«Баки, я люблю тебя. Стив».

«Баки, я так по тебе скучаю. Стив».

«Баки, мне тебя не хватает, будто половина меня осталась с тобой. Стив».

«Баки, я хочу к тебе приехать. Стив».

«Баки, я приеду, даже если ты выставишь меня за дверь. Стив».

«Баки, я вылетаю в Квебек через два часа. Стив».

«Баки, я в Квебеке. Стив».

«Буду ждать тебя здесь, пока ты не вернёшься. Стив».

«Господи, только бы не оказалось, что вы переехали».

«Ночи тут не самые тёплые».

«Хочу пробежаться до магазина, но вдруг вы вернётесь, пока меня не будет?»

Откуда-то из глубины дома донёсся громкий страстный стон.

— Звукоизоляция здесь ни к чёрту, — сказал Стив. — Как вы уговорили Джека отказаться от короны? Или он не отказался?

Барнс вжался грудью в колени Стива, обнял его.

— Дурак ты, Стив Роджерс. Зачем ждал? Почему не позвонил мне? Не набрал Броку? Я думал, что ты занят, что на меня нет пока времени, проверял чёртов мобильник, а ты… Стиви. — Покачав головой и поднявшись, Барнс мазнул языком по губам Стива, очертил ладонью упрямую линию подбородка. — Я не уговаривал. Это командир. Джек и в этом похож на меня. Барнсы влюбляются так, что не оторвать, раз и навсегда.

Руки больше не дрожали, грудная клетка не ходила ходуном, сердце стучало ровно. Барнс, весело насвистывая, готовил поздний завтрак, иногда отрываясь от плиты, чтобы коснуться Стива, погладить, поцеловать алую от смущения щёку — всё же Джек оказался очень громким в постели, — прижаться к широкой спине.

— Добро пожаловать домой, любовь моя, — улыбнулся Баки Барнс, поставив тарелку с пышным омлетом перед Стивом. — Добро пожаловать в семью.

Брок и Джек явились в кухню, когда Барнс уже сгружал тарелки в раковину.

— Сковороду не убирай, — сказал Брок. — Я голодный как волк. Джек, яичница с беконом или что-то еще? — Он сунулся в холодильник. — Барнс, зачем хлопья в холодильнике? Блин, зачем мы эти углеводы с сахаром вообще покупали?

— Ну… я люблю эти «углеводы с сахаром», — сказал Стив.

Брок вручил ему коробку и сказал:

— Завтра с Барнсом поедете закупаться. Знаю я, как вы жрёте. Роджерс, ты надолго?

— Пока не дёрнут. Или пока не выгоните.

Брок оглядел его с ног до головы.

— Посуду будешь мыть.

— А посудомойка нам на что? — отозвался Барнс, отбирая у Стива хлопья, и открыл навесной шкафчик, раздумывая, как туда впихнуть ещё одну коробку этой сахарной дряни, которую в их доме никто не ел.

Джек прошёл на кухню, сел напротив Стива, внимательно оглядел серьёзным испытующим взглядом.

— Джонатан Бенджамин, — представился он, протянув руку. — Правда, Бенджамин ненадолго. Скоро буду Барнс.

— Или Рамлоу, — отозвался Барнс, отпихивая Брока от холодильника. — Стиви, сок или газировка?

Стив пожал Джеку руку.

— Сейчас такие соки, что лучше газировка, — сказал он. — Стив Роджерс.

— Или Рамлоу, — согласился Брок. — Джек, так что ты есть будешь?

— Кстати, Рамлоу, Баки говорит, вы собирались строить новый дом, — повернулся к Броку Стив. — Я в доле.

— Какие новости, — хмыкнул Брок. — Участок я уже купил, будем, значит, проект заказывать. Два крыла и посередине общая зона. И тренажёрка в подвале, потому что вас, суперов, гонять надо ежедневно, иначе вы дурить от избытка силы начинаете. Барнс, у нас два варианта: работать дальше или раз и навсегда грабануть какие-нибудь гидровские заначки. Что выберешь?

— Оладьи он будет, — ответил за сына Барнс. — Ты ведь будешь оладьи?

Джек растерянно кивнул, всё ещё переваривая информацию о фамилии Брока и надеясь, что это не было шуткой.

— А насчёт Гидры я ещё в Гильбоа говорил — нам квинджет нужен. Чтобы Стив спокойно на работу летать мог, а не пользовался общественным транспортом или, упаси боже, не одалживал у Старка. Не готов я делиться информацией о нашем доме.

Достав с верхней полки глубокую миску, Барнс влил туда молоко.

— А без работы я загнусь от скуки. Это Стиви у нас мечта пионеров — всегда готов. В Мстители вступать не хочу, чтобы мной снова кто попало командовал.  Но и сидеть без дела не вариант. Я же себе хобби найду — не обрадуетесь.

Джек усмехнулся, представив отца за плетением макраме или вырезанием из дерева.

— С вами ездить буду, — поддакнул Джек.

— Детка, — покачал головой Брок, — ты пока не в форме, чтобы с нами ездить. Во всех смыслах. По сравнению с нашими задачами твои армейские разведывательные операции — всё равно что поход бойскаутов. Никаких «ездить», пока я тебя не подтяну и по тактике, и по планированию, и по физической подготовке.

— Семейный транспорт, — улыбнулся Стив. — Тони сделает мне скидку. Правда, будет спрашивать, куда я перебрался.

— Хрен ему. — Брок показал в пространство средний палец. — А вообще, Старка надо женить и облепить детьми, тогда ему не до глупостей будет.

— Вот и займись малышом, командир, — усмехнулся Барнс, выкладывая на блюдо очередную порцию золотистых оладушек, хлопнул Джека по руке. — Куда! Горячее же, потерпи, — и вновь обернулся к Броку. — Покуда твоя детка себе приключений от скуки в Квебеке не нашла, пока мы по миссиям мотаемся. Замучаешься потом отстреливать влюблённых лесорубов.

— Пап!

— Я надеюсь, — строго произнёс Стив, — что ваши миссии не войдут в конфликт с задачами Мстителей.

Брок рассмеялся.

— Сейчас мы с Барнсом подкинем Мстителям список действующих баз Гидры, и вам будет чем заняться. Да, Барнс?

Тот лишь угукнул в ответ, забивая в телефон Стива номера Джека и Брока и заодно вычищая следилки.

Подняв глаза, Барнс окинул взглядом кухню и объединил их контакты в записной книжке в одну группу, подписав «Семья».

Брок достал для Джека джем, мёд и шоколадный сироп к оладьям.

Стив всё переводил взгляд с Баки на Джека и обратно, оценивая их поразительное сходство и отмечая, что от неизвестной ему матери Джек не унаследовал практически ничего.

— Пап, ты обещал познакомить меня с Роллинзом, — напомнил тот и запихнул в рот сразу целый оладушек, пачкая пальцы в апельсиновом джеме.

— Доешь сначала. Вот его спать уложу, и познакомлю, — отозвался Барнс, притёршись боком к плечу сидящего за столом Стива.

— Понятно, значит, уже завтра, — притворно вздохнул Джек и чуть не подавился, схлопотав подзатыльник от Барнса.

— Мы вас слушали? — ехидно уточнил он у залившегося краской смущения Джека. — Отчего бы и вам не послушать?

— Что, так громко было? — удивился Брок.

Стив покраснел.

— Да, очень.

— Значит, я Джеку пока окрестности покажу, — заявил Брок. — И новый дом обсудим. И финансы.

Он сделал себе корявый сэндвич со всем подряд и начал жевать.

Когда Барнс отправился к себе на чердак перестилать постели, Джек отловил Стива уже у самой лестницы.

— Обидишь отца — не посмотрю, что ты суперчеловек. По частям искать будут, понял?

И развернувшись на пятках, насвистывая, вернулся в кухню.

Стив только головой покачал. Похоже, что-то от Зимнего Солдата в Джеке определённо было.

 

***

— Я слышал, если что, — сказал Брок, допивая кофе. — Пойдем подберём тебе берцы. В твоих дизайнерских туфлях по лесу не пошляешься.

— А может, возьмём машину, и в город? — предложил Джек. — Купим самое необходимое. Вот скажи, зачем я брал всё это барахло, если оно тебя так не устраивает?

Он крутанулся на месте.

— Потому что другого барахла у тебя просто нет, детка. — Брок подошёл к нему, обнял и поцеловал. — Давай в город, тут всего час езды.

Через час Джек шёл по улицам незнакомого города, улыбался прохожим, кивал приветственно. Он умел и любил нравиться, наслаждался чужими взглядами, но ни на миг не забывал, кому полностью вручил права на себя, а потому отказывался от знакомств и не записывал ничьих номеров.

— Красивый город, — улыбнулся он, потягивая молочный коктейль через трубочку.  Ему нравились светлые широкие улицы, наполненные солнечным светом, совершенно не похожие на точно выверенные по линейке улицы Шайло. Маленькие, приветливо распахнувшие двери магазинчики, будоражащие сладкие запахи выпечки и цветные витрины погружали в сказку, дарили особенное умиротворение. — И люди приветливые.

— Это мы ещё до нужного магазина не дошли. — Брок кивнул вперед на стоянку перед магазином, где выстроились автомобили полувоенного образца, «заряженные» внедорожники и тяжёлые байки. — Джек, что у тебя с деньгами?

— Могу роту солдат одеть, обуть и не обеднеть от этого. Я хоть и бывший, но принц, а если ещё и квартиру в пентхаусе и поместье своё продам, то деньгами на дом можно и не скидываться, — ответил Джек, разглядывая тяжёлую технику. Он предпочитал лёгкие спортивные автомобили, но в лесной глуши такой транспорт, как и его цивильная дизайнерская одежда, был совсем не к месту.

— Мы скидываемся на дом потому, что так никто не будет чувствовать себя бедным родственником, — объяснил Брок. — Не пытайся всё взвалить на себя. Больше не надо.

Они вошли в магазин, переделанный из ангара. Здесь продавали одежду, охотничье и рыбацкое снаряжение, охотничьи ружья и луки, рога и головы оленей на стену и даже целые чучела.

— Тебе понадобится пара костюмов для леса, обувь, рюкзак, — перечислил Брок.

Здоровенный бородатый мужик в футболке с обрезанными рукавами и радугой прайда, вытатуированной на левом плече, подошёл к ним.

— Чем я могу вам помочь?

Он говорил на английском с французским акцентом, а центральная часть его бороды была заплетена в косичку, к которой была прицеплена искусственная муха — наживка для форели.

— Охренеть, и тут свои, — выдохнул Джек на гелвуйском.

Он сначала думал, что будет смотреться жутко неуместно в своих узких брючках и модном пиджаке рядом с теми, кто закупался в таких местах, но продавец сразу же расположил к себе широкой улыбкой и тёплым доброжелательным взглядом.

— Мне надо одеться с ног до головы, чтобы в лес, как домой, — озвучил Джек задачу и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Пойдем. — Продавец улыбнулся. — Недавно в Канаде? У нас лучшие на планете леса, а осенью так вообще отпад!

Брок, качая головой, смотрел, как продавец таскает Джеку лесной камуфляж, сапоги, треккинговые ботинки, футболки и всякую мелкую шнягу — от компасов до тактических браслетов. Джек выглядел слегка растерянным, но Брок не собирался ему помогать. Пусть детка адаптируется.

— Только сегодня приехал и планирую здесь поселиться, — ответил Джек, примеряя, наверное, уже пятую пару ботинок, но продавцу вечно что-то не нравилось, и он качал головой, заставляя разуваться, шёл за следующей, вообще вертел Джека, словно куклу — то наряжал, то вытряхивал чуть ли не из всех шмоток разом.

Рядом с Джеком скопилась уже приличная гора «самых нужных вещей».

Брок подошёл поближе, погладил Джека по плечу.

— Много не мало, — заметил он. — И не переживай, он на тебя не запал. Он просто за процент работает.

Продавец пришёл с очередной парой обуви. Брок взял треккинговые сандалии из его рук, проверил подошву, выломил в обе стороны, посмотрел ремни и застежки.

— Это бери, — сказал он. Переворошил гору обуви, отобрал две пары ботинок. — Эти тоже. За тактическим снаряжением сходим в другое место. Футболок бери побольше, штанов тоже. Навигатор я тебе дам свой запасной, часы с компасом подберу сам.

— Вы разбираетесь, — одобрительно сказал продавец и протянул руку. — Кевин.

— Брок.

Кевин окинул проницательным взглядом Брока и Джека, улыбнулся.

— На Аш-стрит есть хороший бар для своих, — сказал он. — Заглядывайте при случае.

Джек стушевался, сгрёб все вещи, что отобрал Брок, и двинулся к кассе, попутно зацепив несколько разноцветных футболок, каким-то чудом затесавшихся в это царство милитари.

Когда Барнс ему сказал, что они живут в канадском лесу, Джек до последнего не верил, что это будет реальная глушь, где до ближайшего магазина ещё на машине ехать и вокруг никого, хоть голым бегай и кричи. Но рядом с их домом цивилизацией и не пахло, как и привычной принцу Джонатану жизнью городского повесы. Пусть и шлялся он по клубам скорее от безнадёги, чем от большой любви к таким заведениям.

«Купите пиццу! Много пиццы!» — пришло сообщение.

— Отец таки Стива спать уложил, — улыбнулся Джек, помахав телефоном в воздухе.

— Интересно, кто кого заёб до полусмерти? — спросил Брок, сворачивая к здоровенному супермаркету. — Давай закупимся жрачкой, чтобы надолго хватило. Ну, хоть дня на три.

Брок шёл по магазину с тележкой, закидывая в неё все, на что падал взгляд, и наблюдал, как Джек с любопытством читает упаковки и рассматривает товары. Наверное, принц Гильбоа в жизни никогда не ходил по магазинам, закупаясь продуктами впрок.

Брок думал о том, что дом надо строить как можно скорее, чтобы вселиться в него до холодов. О том, что Джека нужно натаскивать по практическим аспектам работы наёмника. О том, что с Роджерсом всё будет не так просто, как кажется сейчас. О том, что даже со скидкой квинджет Старка стоит целое состояние, и придется потрошить заначки. И брать побольше заказов. О том, что Джека предстоит учить распоряжаться своими финансами. О том, что Барнс совсем ожил, и ради этого стоит терпеть и Кэпа. О том, согласится ли Джек принять предложение Брока, когда до этого — скорее раньше, чем позже — дойдёт.

А Джек чувствовал себя свободно. Он ловил себя на удовольствии от самых простых вещей, которые раньше его никак не касались. Например, приготовление завтрака для Брока, покупка продуктов, да ещё и так, чтобы и угодить всем, и хватило надолго; посиделки перед телевизором, вот такие вот прогулки за руку без косых взглядов и страха, что доложат отцу или Томасине.

Совсем недавно — хоть и кажется, что целая вечность прошла, — открывая первое сообщение с неизвестного номера, Джек и не думал, что его жизнь может так сильно перемениться: он найдёт отца, станет ему действительно нужен, влюбится и бросит корону, королевство только ради того, чтобы ничто не мешало быть рядом с любимым человеком.

— Домой? — спросил Брок, загружая в багажник последний пакет. — Нас ждут.

Он улыбнулся, увидев, как осветилось лицо Джека.

— Домой, — ответил тот, прижался к Броку, оплёл шею руками, совершенно не обращая внимания, что они на забитой машинами парковке, потянулся к губам, выдохнул тихо: — Люблю тебя, дядюшка Брок.

— И я люблю тебя, детка. — Брок притиснул его к себе, погладил по заднице. — Поехали домой, а то Барнс сожрёт нас с костями. Ты не представляешь себе, какой он, когда голодный.

— Надо строить дом, — кусая губы, прошептал Джек, толкнулся твёрдым членом Броку в бедро. — Или переезжать в палатку.

— Или установить очередность прогулок в лесу, — усмехнулся Брок. — Всё, детка. В машину, и домой.

 

###  **The End**


End file.
